Friends by Night, Enemies by Day
by Graciepooz
Summary: COMPLETE! Inuyasha and Kagome HATE each other. But when Inuyasha becomes her “secret, mysterious friend” on the Internet, their bond grows into something more but little does Kagome know that her best friend by night is her sworn enemy by day.
1. Chapter 1: Kindergarten Cookie

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other. When Inuyasha becomes her "secret, mysterious friend" on the Internet, their bond grows into something more but little does Kagome know that her best friend by night is her sworn enemy by day. Full summary inside.

**Full Summary**: Inuyasha and Kagome despise each other; they can't stand one another or so that's what it seems. But when one day Inuyasha asks for Kagome's e-mail, the world turns upside down as Inuyasha becomes Kagome's secret, mysterious friend and their bond grows closer and closer only however through the computer; while in real life, they are at the furthest points away from being friends.

**Author's Note**: Yes I'm back with a new story, all I needed was a night of sleep. I thought of this last night in my bed. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! This one takes place in the Kagome's time (present) and there are no demonic powers or priestess powers. Also, everyone lives in Kagome's time so it doesn't follow the outline of the Inuyasha series.

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own Inuyasha but I'm working on it alright?

Friends by Night, Enemies by Day

By: Gracie-poo

**Chapter 1: Kindergarten Cookie**

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. They felt like bursting. "OF ALL THE DAYS INUYASHA! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" And with that, Kagome stormed down the hall, tears obvious in her eyes leaving a smirking, tall, silver haired, golden eyed boy standing arrogantly in the hallway. The whispers of the other students who had just witnessed the scene grew louder as Inuyasha smirked again and reached down and picked up the remains of his practical joke.

It was picture day for the students at Four Souls Secondary School. Inuyasha had plotted the "greatest" prank ever to play on Kagome; he said that about every new prank he pulled so greatest only meant greatest up to date. That morning, while packing his usual school books, CD player and other accessories, he also brought a pie plate and a bottle of whipped cream. Can you guess how it turned out? Catastrophic.

Inuyasha and Kagome have a long history. They go way back into the years of kindergarten. Now you'd think that Inuyasha wasn't always such a jerk. Well you're wrong. He was.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha looked around the playground on his first day of kindergarten and saw a little girl with black hair crying when her mom had left her minutes ago and reached into his snack bag and pulled out a cookie. He walked over to the little girl and extended his arm towards her. The little girl looked up and saw the boy's gesture and was touched and reached out to take the boy's offer only to have the boy suddenly retract his arm and stuff the cookie into his mouth. Even back then, he sported that all famous all powerful Inuyasha smirk. Later that day while playing in the water area, the little girl picked up a small bucket, filled it with water and slowly headed towards the silver haired fiend and poured the entire bucket's contents on his pretty little head.

END OF FLASHBACK

This is how it's been for the past ten years, pulling pranks, trying to top the previous ones and thinking up plots of revenge. You could say that Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other's guts but that would only be the understatment of the year.

Kagome stormed down the hall, trying to hold back the tears but to no avail. It was ruined. She had her mom specially do her hair in the morning so her picture for her grade 10 year would be perfect but it was too good to be true. Inuyasha just had to pie her face and hair with whipped cream! She saw the girls washroom up ahead and quickly pushed past the door and went inside one of the stalls.

Sango had witnessed the whole thing on her way to her English class with Kagome, Inuyasha had complimented Kagome on how nice she looked and when she turned around, a mess of white cream was shoved into her face and hair. "NOT!" Inuyasha cried and doubled over laughing at the sight of Kagome with whipped cream all over her. "What a jerk!" Sango thought. She knew the extent of the damage Inuyasha had done to her best friend. Kagome had purposely gotten up early for her mom to do her hair nicely and now it was ruined only shortly after the bell had rung. Sango rushed into the bathroom Kagome had entered and heard soft sobbing that was unmistakably Kagome's.

"I HATE him so much!" Kagome said through her tears.

"Kagome, come on out, let's clean you up. I've already told Eri that we'll be late for English class. Miss Kaede will understand." Sango said softly. Kagome slowly opened the stall door and stepped out to see her best friend's concerned face. Sango untied the bandana in her hair and walked over to the sink and wet it. "Come here Kagome, let's wash your face first. Then I'll redo your hair if you want me to."

"But Sango, your band-"

"No buts, you're a wreck and need to clean up." Sango began to wipe Kagome's face clean of the whipped cream


	2. Chapter 2: Romeo and Juliet

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** I'm still planning out the story in my head but I think I'll have enough for at least 6 or maybe more chapters. I just need to write em out now before they go away.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not so hyper anymore so I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2: Romeo and Juliet**

Inuyasha strutted down the hall with his head held high. He prided himself for having a household name. It wasn't exactly a good one as it was being the most notorious prankster and troublemaker, but people never got him mad in fear of being on the receiving end of one of Inuyasha's disastrous pranks. Few people stood up to him, got pranked and still stood up to him. In fact, the only person stubborn enough about it was Miroku. He was now Inuyasha's best friend. Of course Kagome stood up to him but that was a different matter, he enjoyed watching her face go into shock. With Miroku, it wasn't as sadistic, just plain hilarious.

Inuyasha saw him coming down the hall, his left hand caressing his hurt right cheek. Miroku was an all out pervert. He claimed his hands had minds of their own and tended to wander to certain places. Of course, he did it with just about every girl so no one took him seriously but he still got hurt be it through slaps, kicks, rude comments or what not.

"So Miroku, I see you got hit by another one."

"Yeah, but the thing is I didn't even touch her and she already slapped me!" Miroku said putting on a pouty face.

"We all know your intentions Miroku." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"So how did it go?" Miroku lifted his eyes in excitement.

"How did what go?"

"Your prank?"

"How'd you know about it? Word can't get around that fast, it just happened less than a minute ago."

"You have an evil smirk on your face buddy."

"Oh, well in that case, it went perfectly. You missed out a lot. I've got three words for you buddy. Kagome and WHIPPED CREAM!" Inuyasha's smirk grew bigger if that was even possible.

"Hey man, don't you think you went a little far this time? I mean I saw Kagome this morning and it looks like she got her hair specially done and stuff. Now her picture's ruined for the whole year!" Miroku spoke showing Kagome some sympathy.

"What is wrong with you? There's always photo retake day!"

"Not this year. Mr. Myoga said that the photographer was too busy this year to come back again."

"Well I don't feel guilty." Inuyasha lied. The pits of his stomach churned a bit. Maybe this was going too far.

"Whatever man. All I can say is that it's only the beginning of the year and Kagome's gonna hate you more than ever this year." Miroku said and walked off, he was late for his English class.

Kagome and Sango made their way down the hall after visiting their locker for their English books and binders. "I'm glad I don't have English with Inuyasha!" Kagome thought. "I can't stand to see him!"

"So what do you think Shakespeare meant when- oh Kagome, Sango, well take a seat. I'll speak with you two after class." Miss Keade spoke and continued her lesson on Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet.

At the end of class, the two girls waited until everyone else was dismissed and left for the cafeteria. "Well you girls missed the beginning of the lesson so to catch you up, pictures will be taken right after lunch so be sure to be in the auditorium, as well, we are starting a group project on each character in the play. You two will be together along with Miroku. I'll give you time to discuss it in class. That's about it girls, you may go for lunch now." Miss Keade finished and turned to her desk to gather her lesson plans and Sango and Kagome left quietly.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's quite uneventful but I promise, the pace will pick up a bit in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Kagome

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

**Chapter 3: Princess Kagome**

Sango and Kagome sat down together in the cafeteria along with their other friends Eri and Rin. Kagome had calmed down during English. Sango had redone her hair, not as nicely as it originally was because of the lack of time but it would suffice. Kagome opened up a container and picked up her fork and began munching on her salad her mom had prepared for her that morning. Kagome looked up and then she saw him. He was talking with Miroku about how great his slam-dunk was in his Phys-Ed class. Kagome jabbed at her lettuce extra hard pretending it was Inuyasha. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." She muttered under her breath. By now the loud crunching of lettuce had gotten the attention of her friends and they were all staring at her like she had sprouted two antennas on the top of her head.

Rin reached out her hand and touched Kagome's forehead. "It's not a fever guys." Kagome turned to face her friends, her face slightly red from anger.

"Yeah, so I was talking to Kouga in the change room about what I did to Kagome and he was laughing so hard, I swear I saw tears in his eyes and-" Inuyasha was cut short when something hard hit him in the head. He looked up to see who threw it at him just in time to see Kagome storm off bawling her eyes out. Miroku nudged him in his stomach. "Did you have to be so loud Inuyasha?"

"WHAT? Are you defending her? I thought you were on my side." Inuyasha nearly yelled at his best friend. Miroku, who was quite accustomed to Inuyasha's temper, sighed and found a spot to sit down and began to eat his lunch.

Kagome blew a fuse when she saw him walking in but when he began to talk incredibly loudly and Kagome could overhear his conversation, she just felt like bursting into flames right on the spot. She picked up an empty pop can and whipped it with all her might towards the hideous brute and stormed off this time not able to control her tears from flowing so freely. Kagome ran outside. There was only one place that she would run to. Her place of solitude. The only cherry blossom tree behind the south entrance. She climbed up the limbs of the tree until she was on the highest one. Kagome sat there and she cried, the blooming flowers covering her teary face.

Meanwhile, Sango stood up from the now silent cafeteria to go look for her friend, she checked every possible washroom and came up empty handed. Where did she go? Lunch was almost over and it was time for pictures soon. Shaking her head, she slowly made her way to the auditorium.

Kagome sniffed and dried up her tears. Looking at her watch, she saw that it time for her picture. She climbed down and entered the school building. Trying to get in and out as fast as possible, she rushed to the office immediately after her photo, ignoring all comments and questions pointed towards her. When she reached the office, she faked sick and was sent home.

Sango didn't see Kagome in any of the rest of her classes and assumed she went home. She would give her a call when she got home. At the moment she was just concentrating on the fact that Miroku was walking towards her. "He's actually kind of cute with his hair in a mini ponytail and-" Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something warm touch her butt. "PERVERT!" Sango yelled and kicked Miroku real hard in his left shin.

Miroku clutched his leg, hopping on one foot trying to both ease the pain throbbing from the impact of Sango's foot and attempting to keep his balance. "OWWW Sango, that really hurt. Did you HAVE to do that?"

Sango sported a somewhat guilty looking face. She had kicked him a little harder than needed even if he did deserve it. "Well, ………umm….do you HAVE to touch girls where you aren't welcome?" Sango managed to stutter out. "What do you want Miroku?" Sango sighed. "Today isn't going to get any better." Sango thought.

"I came over to ask for yours and Kagome's e-mails." Miroku said innocently and then added a wink.

"And why on earth would I give them to you? So you can send us all this perverted junk mail?" Sango replied.

"Ohh, that hurts Sango." Miroku said now placing his hands on his heart like he was stabbed. "I know Miss Kaede said she would give us time to work on the English project tomorrow since you weren't in the beginning of class today but I doubt she'll remember so I'm just asking you so that we can get it done."

"Fine." Sango said defeated. "I can't find anything wrong with that. But I'm warning you, if you try something funny then I'll kick you where it hurts REAL HARD!" Sango threatened and gave the slip of paper to Miroku before heading for her locker to pack her homework and go home.

Miroku found Inuyasha at his locker and waited patiently until he was finished getting his stuff and closed the lock on his locker. "Here." Miroku said thrusting a slip of paper towards Inuyasha.

"What's this?"

"It's Kagome's e-mail."

"And why would I need it?"

"To apologize, she won't talk to you any other way. You have to admit, you really did hurt her today."

"And what about me? I was the victim of that pop can."

"Yeah, but you aren't the one whose sitting at home crying. Take it!" Miroku said symbolizing that that was the end of the conversation.

Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper."princesskagome at hotmail. com. Well isn't that just girly?" Inuyasha muttered. "Guess it couldn't hurt." He shrugged and slung his backpack over his shoulders and began his daily walk home.

Inuyasha went home and dropped his backpack at the front door as always and headed up to his room. He opened the door, attempting to clear a trail for him to walk on. His room was cluttered with clothes all over the ground, his sport equipments, a few broken CD's and other junk that he just never got around to cleaning. He sat down in front of his computer and turned it on. He grabbed his CD player from his messy bed and chose a CD and began blaring music into his ears. Inuyasha logged onto MSN and added Kagome's e-mail to his list of contacts. She was online surprisingly.

PK: Hi

A conversation screen popped up. It was Kagome. Inuyasha slowly replied.

SMF: Hi

PK: Who are you?

SMF: I'm….

A/N: THANK YOU so much for all ur reviews, they mean a lot to me and this chapter is extra long for you guys! Smiles. For those that don't know MSN is an instant messaging program. THANK YOU TO Lady-Death-Strike550 for pointing that out. I didn't realize it. Last I checked before I posted it, the story was fine. Somehow a chunk was cut out. And yes PK(Princess Kagome) and SMF is Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4: SMF's Identity?

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad you like my story:D reviews make me totally happy! I'll be quite/very busy next week and the week after that so cherish this week's updates cuz they will be much less frequent in the upcoming two weeks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 4: SMF's Identity?**

PK: Hi

A conversation screen popped up. It was Kagome. Inuyasha slowly replied.

SMF: Hi

PK: Who are you?

SMF: I'm….

Kagome waited patiently for the reply. Her day had been the worst one to date no thanks to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha panicked. I can't just tell her it's me, she'll absolutely kill me! SMF stood for "Silver Mane Freak". It was a nickname that Miroku had given him and it kind of just stuck. Inuyasha thought, what could SMF stand for?

SMF: I'm your Secret, Mysterious Friend.

PK: So you won't tell me who you really are?

SMF: Nope, this will make things more interesting

PK: How did you get my e-mail? Do I even know you?

SMF: You might.

Inuyasha smirked at this, of course she knew him. She'd never forget the name Inuyasha anytime in her lifetime.

PK: Fine. Could you at least give me some hints on your personality then?

SMF: nope. Nice try but no cigar.

Kagome sighed. This person was stubborn and yet kind of fun to talk to.

PK: Are you a guy or girl?

SMF: guy

Inuyasha, trying to get off the subject of her guessing his identity changed the subject.

SMF: So what are you doing?

PK: My homework, I don't have too much seeing as I skipped half of school today.

Kagome gasped. She didn't just tell this stranger that did she? She mentally slapped herself!

SMF: Oh really? Why did you do that?

Kagome debated the question, would she answer him or not?

PK: It's a long story

SMF: I've got the time

PK: It was picture day at our school and this HUGE ARROGANT STUPID RUDE SELFISH did I say STUPID? JERK pie plated me with whipped cream. All over my face and nicely done hair!

SMF: WOW! I can see that you hate him a lot seeing your description of him

PK: Yeah, I hate his stinking guts so much! And that's not all, he had to brag to just about the whole school about it! I just blew up at him. I threw an empty pop can at his head and after my picture, I faked sick and went home.

SMF: I don't really have a response for that

PK: We go way back when I met him in kindergarten, he played a dirty trick on me and I've hated him ever since. He's been in just about every class I've had in elementary and middle school. I'm glad I only have Math with him this year and he sits at the opposite end of the classroom.

Kagome mentally slapped herself again. Why was she telling someone she had just met minutes ago something that she would only share with Sango? It was actually quite disturbing to know that she would pour out all her emotions to a complete stranger.

PK: He complimented me this morning before he covered me with whipped cream. It was his way of getting my attention. I thought he really meant it. Girls like compliments. It really hurt me that he used my feelings to his dirty little advantage.

Inuyasha stared at the blinking cursor and the message above it. He never knew that she felt that way. He thought she was mad at him for ruining her hair. Now his stomach began to churn even more than before when he lied about not feeling guilty. Now he wanted to say that he was sorry but that would give himself away.

SMF: He was a real jerk! I can't believe he did that!

PK: You're the first guy to understand this. Thanks

SMF: You're welcome.

SMF: Well, my mom's calling me so I'll have to go now. Nice talking to you Kagome.

PK: You know my name?

But it was too late, before Kagome could hit enter, her secret mysterious friend was gone. She sighed. I still can't believe I told him how I really feel. I haven't even told Sango yet! And as if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Kagome, it's Sango. Where did you disappear off to? I looked everywhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango. I should have told you before I left but I faked sick and went home."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kagome was tempted to tell Sango about her friend she just met on the Internet but decided to keep it a secret. Sango would just give her a lecture about talking to strangers on the Internet and what not.

"Miroku might send you something for our English project. I gave him your e-mail."

Kagome's mind clicked. Was SMF Miroku? It couldn't be. Why would Miroku have a need to hide his identity from her?

"Umm sure ok."

"I'll talk to you later Kagome. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

Many thoughts ran through Kagome's head. "If SMF is Miroku then he knows exactly what I was talking about." Oh! Another thought hit her. "What if he tells Inuyasha about how I felt about that whole incident? I'll never live it down. I should have just kept my mouth shut or in the case my fingers from typing." Kagome flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. "At least when I'm sleeping, nothing bad can happen to me except nightmares but they aren't real." And with that last thought, Kagome drifted into her wonderful world of dreams be them frightening or not.

A/N: ooo, Kagome thinks it's Miroku but we all know it's not but what will she do when she arrives at school tomorrow? Thanks to all who reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome Figures It All Out

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love them so much! Smiles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 5: Kagome Figures it all out**

Kagome woke up the next morning. She stretched and a pain shot through her neck on the left side. "Shoot, I was so tired yesterday that I fell asleep in a bad position. Now I'll be bending my neck all day." Kagome groaned and got out of bed and found her school uniform and headed to the bathroom to get ready for another day of school. The events of the previous day completely forgotten. In fact, it wasn't until she actually arrived on school property that she was immediately struck with all the memories that took place the day before.

"MIROKU! GET YOUR STINKING HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" Sango screamed across the school yard. There was no doubt in anyone's mind what had just taken place. Kagome walked over to her friend, it wasn't exactly a difficult task finding her. Kagome looked down at the ground. Miroku was lying in a fetal position rocking back and forth while his face contorted with pain. "Hmph. I told you that if you did that to me again I would knock your family jewels so hard they'd regret being attached to you."

"Hi Kagome." Miroku barely whispered weakly.

Kagome eyes Miroku suspiciously and replied almost with extreme caution. "Hi Miroku. Getting into your normal habits a little early in the morning don't you say?" Turning her back to him, she began to chat with Sango.

"How can you still have the energy!" Sango exclaimed all of a sudden, scaring Kagome before leaving and stepped over Miroku but kicked up her heels at the last moment before she left to make contact with his back. Obviously Miroku didn't get the message the first time and made another attempt.

Kagome turned around to see Miroku's hand halfway towards her butt. She sighed. "Miroku, give it up. I doubt you'll find anyone who actually enjoys being felt up." Kagome walked away. The bell rang and she made her way to the front doors of the school.

Kagome went on with her day. Nothing special happened. Just a normal day at school. The gossip still surrounded her but it was slowly fading away as the new topic of some new girl's wardrobe popped up.

Kagome stared up at the clock. It was only 10 minutes until 3:00 and then she would be free of her math teacher's lecture on the slope of lines. Kagome turned her attention back to the blackboard in front of her. "y equals mx plus b, yeah, like you would use this stuff in real life anyways."

"That's it for today. I expect pages 567 and 568 in your math textbooks to be done for tomorrow. There will also be an upcoming test this Friday. There's 8 minutes left until you are dismissed but I'll let you out anyways." Mr. Totosai said.

Kagome packed up her books and relieved that the long day was finally over began to exit the classroom when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked into his golden eyes. "Umm...Kagome?" Inuyasha said and sighed. "This isn't going to be easy." He thought. Looking back at Kagome he quickly said, "I'mrealsorryaboutyesterday." And left as quickly as he had said those words if not more so.

Kagome stood in the same spot looking at where Inuyasha had stood only seconds ago. "Did he just apologize? The biggest jerk in the world's history?" Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome, are you leaving?"

"Huh?" Kagome was jerked from her thoughts at the voice of her teacher. She looked at him and realized that she must have been standing in the doorway for quite some time now since everyone had already left. "Oh, umm yes. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Totosai."

"Kagome, what took you so long?" Sango exclaimed when she finally saw Kagome walking from the school.

"Oh, sorry Sango, I umm had to get something I forgot in math class. It's nothing." Kagome lied. "Nothing if you consider Inuyasha apologizing for the first time in his life nothing." Kagome thought.

"Well come on, hurry up or you'll miss the bus." Sango said pointing to the stalling vehicle.

Kagome got home and sat down in front of her computer as it hummed when she turned it on. "I wonder if SMF is online?" Kagome thought out loud. And sure enough as soon as she was online, SMF was online.

PK: Hi!

SMF: Hello your majesty Kagome

PK: haha. I'm sorry about yesterday. I kinda needed to vent and you were just there at that moment.

SMF: glad to be of service. I like to listen

PK: Why do I feel so comfortable talking to you, a complete stranger.

SMF: Oh I'm no stranger, you just don't know who I am online.

PK: Is that a hint?

SMF: no.

SMF: I guess some people find that opening up to strangers is easier because they don't really know you and they wouldn't criticize you as much I guess. Just think of me as your personal psychiatrist.

PK: you make me sound like I have so many problems.

SMF: do you? HAHA. Sorry.

PK: Well then psychiatrist, you'll never guess what happened today!

SMF: What?

PK: Inuyasha apologized today!

SMF: That jerk you were talking about yesterday?

PK: Yeah! This has never happened before. NEVER in his life has he apologized to me. And he's done countless numbers of pranks on me

SMF: Yeah, but none of them were that bad

PK: How did you know?

Inuyasha gulped. He let something slip.

SMF: ummmm

Kagome thought. "Miroku just got my e-mail yesterday and SMF has been the only new person on my MSN list. I'm betting it's Miroku. From what SMF has said, he seems familiar with Inuyasha's pranks."

PK: I think I know who you are!

SMF: You DO?

PK: Yup.

PK: Oh, I have to go now. My homework awaits me

SMF: WAIT! Tell me who you think I am

But Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence and Kagome was already gone. Inuyasha slumped into his chair. "Does Kagome really know that I'm SMF? I should have never taken her e-mail but what's done is done. SHOOT! I'm so stupid." Inuyasha sighed and opened his backpack to retrieve his math homework.

A/N: What will happen tomorrow if Inuyasha admits it or Kagome approaches Miroku thinking he's SMF? Extra long chapter to all you guys today! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Slime Green is so IN

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** Guess what? I'm BACK! Lol Again, I appreciate your reviews and questions to death! GROUP HUGGIE! Haha won't let me post asterisks and I swear, it's killing me since I use them so much. So if you see something out of the blue like ummm I'm typing along and then it says squeeze, then it means I put asterisks on either side of squeeze and it means I'm squeezing something. It's an action. Yeah, just to explain some my odd behaviour if you come by it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Oh and btw, I'm not sure if this chapter works or not cuz I invented the whole Kagome thinking SMF was Miroku thing while I was writing the chapter so I didn't anticipate this whole confrontation thing happening. I hope if works out fine and doesn't come out cheesy or bad. Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks!

**Chapter 6: Slime Green is so IN.**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling giddy. She was going to confront Miroku today about being all secretive and hiding himself from her. He really was such a strange boy, so perverted and all. She opened her closet and sifted through her wardrobe until she found it. Just what she was looking for, the perfect outfit for confronting Miroku. She looked around the room. "Better bring a change of clothes today oh and hmmm I should really be thinking up a plan to get Inuyasha back. I'm not mad at him if anything I'm still shocked at him for apologizing but it still doesn't pay for what he did." Kagome thought and grabbed an extra set of clothes and grabbed a can of sticky green slime Souta had given her for her birthday. "Oh this will be so worth it!" Kagome smiled cruelly. "All I have to do is get Rin to follow through with this plan." And Kagome left, grabbing some poptarts as her breakfast on the go as she approached the already waiting bus.

Kagome got off the bus and once she spotted Miroku, adjusted the tiara on her head and made her way towards his group consisting of, well, just him and Inuyasha. "Hey Miroku! What do you think?"

"Huh?" Miroku turned his head to see who was calling him and saw a girl clothed in an elegant dress with a tiara on top of her head. "Oh umm hi Kagome. You look...nice." He hesitated before answering, not quite sure what the right thing to say was when a girl asked how she looked.

"Doesn't it match?" Kagome squealed in excitement.

"Match what exactly Kagome? Are you sure you're alright?" Miroku asked giving her questioning looks.

"My name silly!"

"Your name? Kagome? Ummm yeah of course. I'm not quite sure what you're talking about." Miroku began to give Kagome weird stares while slowly backing away from the obvious mentally ill girl.

"Oh I get it, playing hard to get huh? And maybe not in public either. Fine be that way S-M-F." Kagome declared before waving at Sango and leaving an incredibly baffled boy clearly looking for signs that Kagome really wasn't alright.

Turning back to Inuyasha "WHOA! Was that totally weird or what?"

Inuyasha was too shocked to say anything. He was in between shock and resisting the urge to completely burst into laughter until he couldn't breathe anymore. "Kagome thought MIROKU was SMF! And she came to school dressed like a Princess like her screen name to prove it! Oh man, I cannot believe this girl. She is out of her mind." Inuyasha thought.

"Hello? Anybody home in that dark, dank, empty place of yours called your brain?" Miroku asked waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Miroku. Yeah, that was really weird. Kagome must have hit her head real hard yesterday for her to act like that. Not that she wasn't dim-witted before but I think we might need to find her a therapist to treat this kind of stupidity." Inuyasha smirked and shortly after heard the bell ring signalling that it was time to get to school. "HEY! Did you just insult me Miroku?" Miroku gave a half frightened look before taking off. He didn't want to be late for his first period class, gym.

Gym passed as did lunch and then came Inuyasha's art class. Today they were sculpting different objects with paper maché.

"Now today class, I'm sure you all know that we're doing..." The art teacher droned on and on and Inuyasha just wasn't in the mood to listen. He wanted to get started right away. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry Ms. Kagura."

"I'm still waiting for you to hand me your homework assignment that was due today." Ms. Kagura tapped her foot impatiently as Inuyasha reached down to pickup his backpack but when he opened it, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

The entire inside of his backpack was covered in a nasty green slime. All his papers and the normal accessories were covered in a sticky almost transparent green layer. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Ms. Kagura asked growing more and more impatient by the moment. Inuyasha brought his backpack onto his desk and showed her. And that's when it caught his eye. A note was pinned onto the front of his bag. He quickly took the note and read it.

_So Inuyasha? We meet again huh? I'd never thought I'd actually use my birthday present my brother got me but it's been put to good use. Hope you like slime green. It's becoming a very trendy colour._

The note wasn't signed but there was no need for a signature, only one person could have committed such an offence. "Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha said outloud.

"I'm sorry?" Ms. Kagura spoke up.

"I'm sorry. My assignment is ruined but I'll have it redone for tomorrow Ms. Kagura."

"Well that's not enough. I need it today and so you will be doing it while everyone else will be working on our planned project today."

Inuyasha's face reddened with anger. If it was possible, there would have been steam coming out of his ears. He had been looking forward to this paper maché project all week and now he couldn't even start it until he was done his stupid assignment that was ruined no less thanks to Kagome!

Rin turned around to sneak a glance at Inuyasha. It was so funny. Kagome had talked to her before school started and told her to pin the note on Inuyasha's bag and dump the can of slime into his bag. It just so happened that Rin sat behind Inuyasha and pulling the prank was an extremely simple matter.

The rest of Inuyasha's day was horrible. Afterschool, all Kagome's friends did was talk about her prank and giggled and Miroku had a good laugh at him too. The only thing he wanted to do was get out of school as fast as possible. When he got home, he debated on whether he should even turn on his computer seeing that might only make things worse if Kagome was online but decided to anyways. There was nothing better for him to do. School stuff could wait.

Inuyasha logged on the MSN. Hmm, no signs on Kagome. Good.

Kagome sat in front of her computer, typing up her English essay on Tybalt and his ruthless characteristics. And then her little friend popped up.

Hi no Megami: Hi

SMF: Kagome?

Hi no Megami: Yeah, isn't this such a cool name? It means Goddess of Fire.

SMF: I see. Now I want to change my name.

Hi no Megami: I had the best-est day today!

Misguided Child: Oh really? What happened?

Hi no Megami: Misguided child? What makes you choose that name?

Misguided Child: I don't know...it matches me I guess

Hi no Megami: Awww but you don't seem mentally scarred.

Misguided Child: Now I have your pity huh?

Hi no Megami: No...ok yes but anyways, I got my revenge on Inuyasha for his prank on Monday.

Misguided Child: Well it took you long enough...it's Wednesday.

Hi no Megami: Oh and are you going to keep denying who you really are to me?

Misguided Child: What are you talking about?

Hino Megami: You know this morning.

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, Miroku! Hahaha, I can't believe she still won't let up. She's got the wrong person."

Misguided Child: Umm I don't know what you're talking about

Hi no Megami: Ok, either you know exactly what I'm talking about and you're exactly who I think you are or you really don't know and I made a complete fool of myself this morning.

Misguided Child: I'm going for the latter

Hi no Megami: Oh

Misguided Child: Oh and I heard all about your little prank.

"Oh course I did, I was the victim! And you ruined a perfectly good day for me too!" Inuyasha thought.

Misguided Child: There's no doubt in my mind that Inuyasha will be planning something worse for you.

"And I'll make sure of that!" Inuyasha sneered

Hi no Megami: Bring it on! I'm ready. That stupid jerk will never learn that when it comes to pranks, it pays to have an annoying little brother.

"Can't stop a 10 year old tradition of playing pranks on each other can I? I'm going to make sure you get it real bad this time. Last time was nothing but a bench warmer compared to what I'll do to you!" Inuyasha spoke as the beginnings of his plans were formulating.

A/N: Ok I'm not sure if that was bad or not cuz it was all kinda last minute. Please review.

And to clear up some things:  
Poptarts: don't own em. Sweet almost pastry like breakfasts you toast.  
Paper Mache: a mix of paper, water and glue (sometimes, it's not glue, different mixes) that you can sculpt into things and will dry up hard.  
Tybalt: a quite violent character in the play Romeo and Juliet (Juliet's cousin), for Kagome's English assignment


	7. Chapter 7: Goldfish Have Feelings

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all your reviews, they make me wanna cry! Haha. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 7: Goldfish Have Feelings**

Kagome smirked as her Friday at school went totally smooth. Maybe Inuyasha forgot his little revenge. "Nah, it's gonna be something really big I guess or maybe he's just tired of playing." Kagome thought about that thought for a while. "Nah." She finally determined. But she was ready for anything that Inuyasha was going to pull. She had been extremely cautious all day, paying attention more carefully to her surroundings. Her friends all thought she was paranoid.

"Kagome, it's the end of the day, school's out, he's not going to get you. Would you stop it already?" Sango pleaded at her insane friend.

"You seem almost scared of Inuyasha if it wasn't for that weird, evil kind of look on your face." Eri commented.

"I'm not scared, just extremely cautious." Kagome replied. Her friends just walked away from her pretending they didn't know her. Obviously, there was something wrong upstairs with that girl. Maybe a weekend of nothingness would bring her back to reality.

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome had been somewhat edgy all day. Okay not somewhat edgy, more like creepy edgy. She seemed like this whole other person. Weird what paranoia could do to a person. He hadn't officially planned anything yet. But he knew that it was definitely going to be big. Maybe he could get his hands on neon pink dye and "accidently" spill it all over Kagome. Whatever he came up with, he had all of Friday and the weekend to think about it. Tomorrow would be too soon to execute anything. Besides it was actually funny watching Kagome act like this.

By the time Kagome got home, she was back to normal. She was almost relieved. She had been unbelievably perky that day. But now she calmed down and went upstairs to her computer as usual and went online. Surprisingly her friend was not online so she occupied herself with checking her e-mail and finishing up some work.

"Sis? Buyo fell down the well again." Souta said as he stepped inside her sister's room.

"Ok, I'll go get him. And next time, knock will you Souta?" Kagome replied and left. Souta stayed a little longer and looked at her computer. She had been spending more time than usual on it recently so he decided to find out why. Suddenly a pop-up came up and Souta clicked on it.

Misguided Child: Hey Kagome!

Souta looked puzzled. Who was this. But he replied none the less.

Hi no Megami: Hi.

Misguided Child: I heard you were really jumpy today at school.

Souta looked at the screen, he had no idea who this was but if Kagome talked to this person then they couldn't be all bad right?

Hi no Megami: Who are you?

Misguided Child: I thought we went over this, I'm not telling you, it's a secret.

Souta stared in disbelief, her sister had always warned him about talking to strangers and now here she was, his sister was doing exactly that on the Internet no less where it was most dangerous.

Misguided Child: So what are doing this weekend?

"Is this person trying to ask my sister out?" Souta wondered in amazement. "A total stranger?" Souta looked around. "Well Kagome isn't back yet, might as well play along."

Hi no Megami: Um nothing, what do you have in mind?

Inuyasha stared at his screen, was this an implication that Kagome wanted to go out with him? She didn't even know who he was. This was definitely not the Kagome that he knew.

Misguided Child: Are you sure you're ok?

Hi no Megami: Why wouldn't I be?

Misguided Child: Never mind. Do you always try to date strangers over the Internet?

Just as Souta was about to type back a response, Kagome chose that moment to re-enter her room and yell at Souta for staying in her room. "SOUTA! What are you doing still in my room and ON my computer?"

Souta didn't know what to say, he had been caught red-handed. "Umm, BYE!" Souta said really quickly and left so fast that he almost appeared to be a blur whipping past Kagome like a whirlwind.

"Stupid brother. Why did Mom have to have another one after me?" Kagome sighed and closed the door. She didn't mean it but she couldn't help be mad. She walked over to the computer to see what damage Souta had inflicted on the computer.

After reading exactly what had happened in the five minutes that she had left her mouth was left gaping. "Souta, I'm going to kill you!" Kagome muttered threateningly under her breath.

Misguided Child: Umm hello?

Hi no Megami: Umm sorry about that, that was my brother before, NOT me

Misguided Child: I thought you were acting weird. But nothing compared to how you were at school today.

Hi no Megami: Well yeah, I don't know what happened to me

Misguided Child: Whatever.

Hi no Megami: So do you have any annoying siblings?

Misguided Child: Yeah but he's long gone. My older brother walked out of the house the moment he turned 16.

Hi no Megami: Really? That must be harsh.

Misguided Child: We were never really close to begin with

Hi no Megami: Oh

Misguided Child: What about you, you got any family problems?

Hi no Megami: Well, my Dad left my mom when I was 4

Misguided Child: Harsh, sorry.

Hi no Megami: It's alright. Sometimes I look back at pictures of him with my mom and I cry. I don't understand what happened and why he left.

Misguided Child: I'm sorry.

Hi no Megami: It's ok, I don't mind talking about it although I've never done it to a stranger

Misguided Child: Well I'm your psychiatrist aren't I?

Hi no Megami: haha yeah.

Misguided Child: So why did you leave your computer unguarded anways?

Hi no Megami: Oh my cat Buyo fell down the well again. He does that sometimes and Grandpa gets real mad at it since it's usually him getting Buyo out.

Misguided Child: So you're a cat lover huh?

Hi no Megami: Well I like all animals I guess but my mom wanted a cat so we got Buyo. Do you have any pets?

Misguided Child: No, not really. We used to have a goldfish but it died.

Hi no Megami: Oh really? Was there an interesting burial and funeral or did you just flush it down the toilet like everyone else does?

Misguided Child: You would go to extensive measures for a gold fish? Of course not, I actually don't even remember what happened after it died.

Hi no Megami: Maybe...or not. Why is it that we treat cats and dogs better than fish?

Misguided Child: Fish don't have emotions I guess.

Hi no Megami: They do too

Misguided Child: How do you know? They have a 3 second memory

Hi no Megami: But that doesn't mean they don't have feelings, everything has feelings

Misguided Child: Oh really? I don't

Hi no Megami: What?

Misguided Child: I'm ruthless, cold hearted and selfish.

Hi no Megami: You don't strike me to be that way. You seem kinda nice I suppose.

Misguided Child: That has to be a first time that someone's actually complimented my personality.

Hi no Megami: Would I still be talking to you if you didn't have a good personality?

Misguided Child: I wouldn't' know.

Inuyasha waited. There was no reply for what seemed like eternity which actually turned out to be simply 30 seconds. Sitting there, his mind drifted off to his revenge. And then it hit him. I'm talking to her and she has absolutly no clue that I'm Inuyasha.

Misguided Child: What's your greatest fear?

Hi no Megami: That was random.

Misguided Child: Yeah, well I'm trying to make conversation. Answer the question.

Hi no Megami: Well I hate spiders and insects and stuff….and dead bodies…That's all I can think of right now.

Inuyasha sighed. There's no way I'm going find a dead body and I'm not spending my weekend hunting for bugs.

Hi no Megami: Oh but I had a terrifying experience with explosions.

Misguided Child: Really? What happened?

Hi no Megami: It was Canada Day (for Americans, just think fourth of July instead) and well I guess I didn't plant the firework deep enough into the ground and once it exploded, it flew towards me and I swear I saw my life flash before my life.

Misguided Child: WOW!

Hi no Megami: Yeah. Luckily though, my mom grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. But it was still scary. To this day, I don't ever light them and I stand as far away as I can.

Misguided Child: Again, WOW!

Hi no Megami: Yeah, well I can smell dinner from my room and it's about time for me to eat anyways, I'm starving. I'll talk to you later! Bye,

Misguided Child: Yeah, bye.

Inuyasha smiled. A mix of evilness and geniune. Kagome seemed to really like him. She opened up to him like an open book. But that was considering that she had no idea who he was and that she had yet to wait for Monday. He was going to pull something big and let's just say that they included explosions or some sort.

A/N- well there's your update for the weekend. The next time I update, I have no clue. Tonight, I have guests coming over, not exactly what I'd call fun. This little girl just bugs me so much! I hope she leaves soon after she arrives. I'm so evil aren't I but then again, you HAVEN'T met her yet. You're actually quite lucky you haven't. Ok so sue me I don't like a lil girl. Thanks for all your reviews! Smiles.


	8. Chapter 8: bada bing, bada BOOM!

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for your patience and your comments. They are all appreciated incredibly! I love em to death. I still have one more week to go. Sigh. I hope it passes by quickly. LONGER CHAPTER THAN USUAL DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 8: Ba-da bing, ba-da BOOM!**

Monday's aren't exactly the most appreciated day of the week. In fact, it's the worst day of the week because you have to go back to school or work. That is of course considering that you don't like school or work but this Monday was different. Inuyasha had everything planned out, with the help of many friends, he was going to scare Kagome so bad. By the end of the day she would go home crying to her mommy. Or at least that's what Inuyasha hoped for. Despite his friendly and nice conversation online with Kagome, he had a reputation to uphold. There was no way something that occurred within 10 or so minutes could possibly change his mind. He was ready to go, pumped and ready to bring upon a day of disaster.

Monday. "Argh!" Kagome groaned. Her weekend just flew right out the window and now she had to get back to school. No doubt that Inuyasha would get his revenge on her today as well so she'd better be extra prepared. She got up, changed into her uniform and brought an extra set just in case, ran downstairs, had a quick breakfast and ran out to catch the bus.

"Hey Kagome. You look really tired." Sango exclaimed when she saw Kagome board the bus.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night." Kagome replied.

"You know that there's a rumour that Inuyasha is going to pull his revenge today."

"Yeah. What fun huh?"

"It can't be that bad. He's not allowed to kill you or anything."

"That's very reassuring Sango."

Sango laughed. "I'm sure it won't be something horribly bad."

Inuyasha got to school early. He planted everything that he needed to do and waited outside for his plans to follow through.

"So anyways, Rin told me that on Friday, that guy umm what's his name? Hojo went over to Yura's house when she was sick and gave her cough syrup for her cough.You know, flowers would be a much better gift to a girl. Really. What makes a guy give a girl cough syrup?" Sango said as they both walked down the hall towards Kagome's locker to collect their English books.

"Wow. I would sure feel sorry for his girlfriend. I'd just stick to chocolates, they seem to always work." Kagome replied and opened her locker but there was something white in there that she'd never seen before. "What's this?" Kagome spoke out loud and took out the white envelope.

"Ooooooh, Kagome look it's a love note from a secret admirer! Open it up!" Sango exclaimed over her shoulder.

"Alright." And Kagome opened up to envelope but just as she did, a foul smell reached her nose. Kagome and Sango instantly covered their nose. "It's coming from the envelope!" Kagome cried.

"There's a note inside." Sango said. Kagome opened the letter more to only have the smell of rotten eggs grow stronger before pulling out a package and a note.

_This is how bad you reek! Take a bath sometime!_

The package was a stink bomb. No doubt from Inuyasha. By this time, the whole hallway was reeking of the unpleasant smell. The hallway evacuated extremely quickly as soon as the odour spread. Kagome took out some body spray she kept in her locker and began to heavily spray herself and Sango. Now hopefully they smelled more like Morning Mist than rotten eggs. Kagome threw the envelope into the garbage and along with Sango, headed towards their first period English class a few minutes late.

"Kagome and Sango, you are five minutes late! Please take your seats quickly and open your textbooks to page 52. And are you girls wearing a lot of perfume today or what?"

"Sorry Miss Kaede." Both replied quietly and headed for their seats.

But when Kagome sat down, a loud farting sound echoed through the classroom. Kagome turned beat red. There was a whoopee cushion on her seat with yet another note.

_You fart really loud too! You're so obnoxious!_

Inuyasha again! She was going to have to watch what she did today or else, she'd suffer more humiliation than what she already had. Kagome sat quietly for the rest of the class and appeared to be working diligently. But her head was just reeling with ways to get back at Inuyasha.

After English was lunch. Kagome got in line in the cafeteria for her lunch. She paid for her lunch and heard Eri about ten people down the line and decided to wait for her so Kagome got up and walked over. "Hey..-" But Kagome didn't have time to finish when something that sounded like a gunshot rang through her ears. Kagome screamed her lungs out meanwhile spilling the contents of her lunch all over herself. She whipped around to see what exactly had happened and ran into Inuyasha. He was smirking and in his hand was a pin and the remains of a red balloon.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome. I was being extra careful and somehow the pin still made contact with the balloon and it _exploded._" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome seethed in anger at him. That was all a complete lie, no way was that an accident. The smirk on his face proved it. She lunged at him but Inuyasha saw it coming and quickly dodged her and Kagome ended up face down on the floor. She could hear laughter surround her, Inuyasha's seeming to be the loudest. "Oh that stupid arrogant jerk! He's going to be so sorry that he even heard of the name Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome cried out in her head. She picked herself up and walked out the door towards her locker for her change of clothes. If Inuyasha was going to humiliate her, then she would do it with some dignity. She wouldn't cry or tell the teacher or anything. She would walk out of there calmly, change her uniform and carry on with her day.

After lunch Kagome had history, chemistry and then lastly math. Kagome knew for a fact that Inuyasha's classes were on the other side of the school for the last bit of school with the exception of math in which they were in the same class so pranks in the next two classes were highly unlikely. Kagome sighed. "Hopefully, that was the end of things."

History was boring as usual. They watched a movie on World War II for the whole class and were assigned some research on topics. Kagome walked out of her history class. "Hey Eri!" Kagome called. She and Eri were in the same chemistry class.

"Oh hi Kagome. I'm sorry about what happened at lunch."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah. Inuyasha is so…..grrr there's no words to explain what he is."

"Evil."

"YEAH!"

Kagome was still on the alert for surprises that Inuyasha might pull but the next one caught her completely off guard. She entered the chemistry classroom with Eri and standing with her teacher at the front of the class was none other than Inuyasha himself! Kagome whipped around to look at Eri who was equally surprised and shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome took her seat and not once did she make eye contact with Inuyasha. She was wondering what on earth Inuyasha be doing in her class when her teacher spoke.

"Class, this is Inuyasha. He's proven himself to be quite brilliant with chemistry and so I've asked him to help out our class today. We'll be doing our lab that you all had to read over the weekend so grab the appropriate equipment and get started. All observations will be handed in before you leave class today."

Inuyasha glanced around the classroom as everyone got their test tubes and substances. "Inuyasha." The teacher called.

Inuyasha turned around. "Yes."

"Could you please help Kagome with her lab. She's been a bit behind lately."

"No problem. No problem at all." Inuyasha smirked. "This is absolutely perfect." Inuyasha thought before heading like a shark through the classroom to feast on his prey.

Kagome finished gathering the materials necessary for the lab and started to pour some hydrochloric acid into one test tube when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and almost dropped the test tube when she realized it was Inuyasha. "What do you want." Kagome asked in a cold tone.

"I'm supposed to help you with your lab." Inuyasha replied.

"I don't need your help. You haven't been helping me at all today with all your stupid pranks."

"Oh but they're not stupid if they work to humiliate you which they have."

"Would you just shut up and help me then?" Kagome growled.

The class continued as it should for another ten minutes before a shriek coming from Kagome's corner of the classroom caught everyone's attention. Her beaker was shooting out sparks like fireworks! Kagome quickly ducked under the nearest desk protecting her head with her arms even though the sparks couldn't reach her. Eyes clenched shut, she shook under the desk. The fireworks subsided and the teacher headed towards Kagome. "What happened here?" He asked with a stern face.

"It's alright. Kagome just added potassium to the water." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"But-" Kagome stuttered out still in shock from the reaction and gripped the leg of the desk like there was no tomorrow.

"Kagome. You should know better than to mix any chemical from Group 1 with water."

"But he told me-"

"Don't be absurd. I would never tell you to make such an explosion." Inuyasha snapped quickly.

"Kagome, please re-start the experiment. It is due by the end of the period." The teacher said and turned away.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with flames in her eyes. "You DID too tell me to add the potassium to the water."

"You should have known not to." Inuyasha replied coolly.

"Then why did you say it in the first place?"

"Feh." Inuyasha said and looked at his nails.

Kagome dumped out her experiment and started all over again. She managed to finish but didn't have enough time to get a start on the chemistry problems in the textbook. Now she would have an extra heavy load of homework tonight. Kagome was still extremely furious. Even Eri stayed away from her. "Just one more class with this bozo and I'm home free." Kagome kept thinking. It was the only thing that kept her from blowing her head off.

Math was uneventful. Kagome was still seething and kept her eyes as far away from Inuyasha as possible. As soon as the bell rung, she walked out the door and boarded the bus. No more Inuyasha.

"So I hear you got it pretty bad today." Sango stated when she sat down beside Kagome.

"Yeah, a stink bomb letter, whoopee cushion, spilt lunch, my lab blowing up in my face and having to re-start my entire lab and get a lecture from the teacher about Inuyasha's mistake that he did on purpose. I didn't even get a chance to get him back either! I swear his cheek muscles must really hurt because all he's been doing is smirking all day. THAT BRAINLESS, INSENSITIVE PIECE OF SHIT! I'll make sure that I kill him before the end of this week!"

Sango looked at the girl sitting beside her and decided that now was not a good time to tell her what Miroku had told her about Inuyasha being appointed to tutor Kagome in chemistry two nights a week until her average rose.

A/N: sry about the twist at the end. I couldn't resist. Haha. Well here is your extra long chapter to everyone. Good things happen to those who wait. Thanks for reading everybody! Please review. Oh and btw, mixing any substances from group one with water will cause an explosion.


	9. Chapter 9: Punishment and Nightmares

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** Alright guys, I finally have time to update cuz I finished my leaders course and guess what? I PASSED! Total yayness so my two weeks of hard work payed off! Your patience too! This is by far the longest chapter I've written. Thanks to all reviewers and readers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 9: A Sudden Twist on Things**

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The sun was shining brightly, beaming its warm rays down upon the students gathered outside Four Souls Secondary School. The birds chirped cheerfully and the trees swayed slightly with the gentle breeze blowing. But the peaceful scenery was broken when a loud outburst from a certain black haired young girl by the name of Kagome echoed throughout the school yard.

"You HAVE to be kidding me right Sango?" Kagome just about yelled.

"Ummm nope." Sango said quietly cringing slightly at Kagome's tone and volume.

"I have to put up with that….that JERK two nights every week!" Kagome screeched accentuating the word "jerk".

"Umm Kagome, could you umm lower your voice just a tad?" Eri asked quietly imitating Sango's facial expression.

"NO!" Kagome yelled and stomped off to her cherry blossom tree. She needed time to think this out. Inuyasha was to tutor her in chemistry two nights a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays until her average rose. She was going to have to put up with him not only at school but also after school! Tuesday, Tuesday. "Oh no! Today is Tuesday! I can't have him come over." Kagome panicked then a mischievous smile spread across Kagome's face. "Then I guess I'll have to make sure that he can't come."

First period English went by quick enough and lunch followed. Eri, Rin and Sango had managed to avoid Kagome ever since her explosion that morning so Kagome decided to eat her lunch outside seeing as it was such a gorgeous day. Kagome once again climbed her cherry blossom tree and opened up her lunch and began to munch on her peanut butter and jam sandwich.

"So man, you've got to tutor Kagome every week now huh?" Miroku stated as both he and Inuyasha walked out of the doors.

"Yeah. It wasn't my choice. I hate as much as her probably." Inuyasha replied. Then Inuyasha thought, "Actually truth be told, I might actually like this. Kagome complimented me and although she didn't know who I was online, it felt nice. I don't mind spending more time with her online but face to face, she'll probably bite my head off." Inuyasha snickered at the last thought.

Miroku stared at his friend. He had finished saying how much he hated spending time with her and then out of the blue, he was snickering. Miroku just shrugged it off, Inuyasha had been acting odd since he came back from the weekend.

Kagome looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just standing so close to the stairs. Kagome shoved the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and climbed down from her tree and stealthily running from bush to bush made her way behind the two boys without their noticing her. "Perfect." Kagome thought. She made a running start and then rammed her body into his making Inuyasha yell out in complete surprise and tumble down the ten or so steps below him. Miroku's eyes bulged out in utter shock at what had just happened.

Inuyasha landed at the bottom with a groan and opened his eyes to see a shocked Miroku and an almost concerned Kagome. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get up from the ground but winced as sharp pain stabbed into his legs and arms.

Inuyasha was pretty bruised, scraped and cut as he laid there at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome felt bad. But she couldn't have him come over that night for tutoring, and not just that night, any night at all. There was no way Kagome would allow something as cruel as Inuyasha into her house, forget her room. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Miroku called from the top of the stairs.

"Don't just stand there you worthless piece of crap. Come down and help me up the stairs." Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku and yelled. Miroku rushed down, tripping on a pebble and tried to keep his balance. Fortunately for him, Miroku caught his balance and didn't end up like Inuyasha. "You still haven't answered my question you stupid girl!"

"I….I…" Kagome stuttered and couldn't finish her sentence. She really felt terribly guilty about what she did. At that moment, it seemed the whole school came out of the school doors behind Kagome but stopped when they saw Kagome standing there stuttering and Miroku at the bottom of the stairs with a clearly very injured Inuyasha.

"What happened?" One girl asked concerned. That was Kagome's cue, she ran as fast as she could away from what just happened. She didn't care that she didn't know where she was going or the fact that running away would just make things worse seeing as everyone now knew that she was guilty. Kagome didn't care, she just ran and ran until her foot fell into a puddle of water. It hadn't rained, so why was her foot wet? Kagome looked down and saw that she had come to a small river near the school but definitely off school property. Kagome walked down the bank, listening to the rush of the water, so free and carefree. Why couldn't her life just be like that instead of one big ball of trouble. Kagome sighed as she looked down at her watch and saw that it was indeed time to go back but took an extra moment to look back at the pleasant stream of water flowing.

Kagome got back to school and received many evil glares in her direction. She really didn't need this. Kagome walked into her history class. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Myoga has requested to see you in his office immediately."

"Oh." And with that Kagome walked towards the principal's office dreading every moment of it. Word got around pretty fast with the vast number of gossipers and no doubt her being called down would have something to do with Inuyasha getting injured just then.

Kagome opened the office doors and walked towards the secretary's desk. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said quietly.

"Oh yes, Mr. Myoga is expecting you, go right ahead."

Kagome walked stiffly towards the door she dreaded most at the moment. Kagome took a deep breath, reached out and turned the door knob. Not to her surprise at all, an injured Inuyasha was already inside the office sitting on the chair to her left. Kagome closed the door quietly behind her and took the chair to her right in front of the principal's desk.

"Well Kagome, I believe you already know why you are here."

"Yes." Kagome mumbled quietly while suddenly finding a profound interest in the juice stain on the carpet beside her shoe.

"Would you care to explain what exactly was going through your head when you pushed Inuyasha down the steps?"

Kagome gave no response but her mind was reeling with things that she could possibly say.

"Inuyasha, you are not completely innocent yourself either. This meeting is not only to discuss what happened today but what has been happening for many years I gather. I have heard some complaints from students and teachers about your past behaviour towards each other. School is not the place to fool around and commit such dangerous and cruel acts to one another. These pranks will stop right now. Is that understood?" Mr. Myoga finished in a firm voice.

"Yes." Both Inuyasha and Kagome mumbled simultaneously.

"These actions will not go unpunished. I understand that Inuyasha, you have been assigned to tutor Kagome in chemistry starting tonight."

"Yes." Inuyasha replied again quietly.

"I will cancel this and find a more appropriate tutor for Kagome. Also, you two will both need to complete ten hours of volunteer community service together." Mr. Myoga stated emphasizing "together". "I will not hear any complaints about your behaviours and you will complete these hours over 5 days. I'll be calling up your parents tonight and explaining the situation. You both may return back to class."

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the chairs and headed outside the office both going separate ways as soon as they left the secretary behind. "Great." Kagome sighed. "At least my plan succeeded, Inuyasha isn't tutoring me anymore but on the other hand, I still have to spend time for him for my community service hours."

Kagome continued her day, sad and pessimistic. When she got home, she flopped down on her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. The house was quiet and the light outside the window was diminished and dark. "Oh no! How long did I sleep for!" Kagome exclaimed and looked over at her alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock. "Three and a half hours! Wow, I didn't realize I was that tired. Now where is my family?" Kagome asked and lazily stretched before making her way downstairs. The house indeed was empty. Kagome found a note on the refrigerator.

_Kagome, I got a call from Mr. Myoga, I'm terribly disappointed in you. We'll have a talk later on. Grandpa has gone to antique hunting from a advertisement in the paper and Souta and I have gone to his soccer game. I'll be back around 8. Dinner's in the fridge, just heat it up. Love Mom._

Kagome opened the fridge door and took out some rice and chicken, heated it up and walked up to her room and turned on her computer. Mid way through putting a spoon into her mouth, a screen popped up.

Misguided Child: Hi

Hi no Megami: Hey

Misguided Child: What happened today?

Inuyasha asked trying to pretend to be innocent. Of course he knew, he was the victim of the accident.

Hi no Megami: I'd rather not talk about it

Misguided Child: I heard you got pulled into Old Myoga's office.

Hi no Megami: Yeah, I have to do ten hours of community service starting tomorrow. I'll be picking up trash. How fun huh?

Misguided Child: Oh it sounds fun haha, will you be wearing one of those green suits and carry around a pointer and garbage bag?

Hi no Megami: Probably.

Misguided Child: That is such a funny sight.

Hi no Megami: You're picturing this?

Misguided Child: Yeah

Hi no Megami: See that's the problem. I don't know who you are so I can't picture you correctly

Misguided Child: Well then I'm sorry if I like being mysterious. You have to admit that it adds a little something being unknown and all.

Hi no Megami: Yeah, I guess.

Misguided Child: So what are you doing?

Hi no Megami: Eating my dinner.

Misguided Child: At 7:15 at night?

Hi no Megami: Yeah what of it, I fell asleep and woke up at 7

Misguided Child: Three and a half hours, I'd hardly call that a nap, more like a good nights sleep

Hi no Megami: You only sleep for three and a half hours a day?

Misguided Child: No, but I don't get all that much.

Hi no Megami: Why not?

Misguided Child: I get frequent nightmares about my dad. For some reason, I keep picturing his death. I was too young to remember him before he died but it's like he haunts me sometimes.

Kagome gasped.

Hi no Megami: I'm so sorry.

Misguided Child: It's alright. I just don't like talking about it a lot. It's just a bit weird how I would dream about his death when I wasn't even there and I was way too young.

Hi no Megami: It is weird. Creepy in fact. If you don't like talking about his death, then why did you tell me?

Misguided Child: No idea really but I trust you. You're also easy to talk to.

Inuyasha typed. He meant every word he said. His feelings towards Kagome were slowly starting to change, he didn't hate her anymore and for once someone was treating him like a normal person. He no longer had the hatred. He treated and regarded her as his friend. Online only of course.

Hi no Megami: Thanks I guess.

Misguided Child: Haha

Hi no Megami: Oh it's 7:45, my mom will be home soon and I still have to clean up the dishes and do my homework. I'm still tired if you can believe it, I'm going to go to bed early tonight.

Misguided Child: Alright. Good night Kagome

Hi no Megami: Good night

A/N: Updates will be more frequent but not by that much. Typing this out takes a lot of time! Please review! Comments are greatly appreciated and I just love em.


	10. Chapter 10: Hair and Gum Don't Mix

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** Man, my days are so dragged out now that I have nothing to do and I feel just incredibly lazy for some reason! I've been lounging around all day not quite in the mood to do anything but watch tv and listen to music. sigh so yeah, here's your chapter guys, consider yourself lucky that I actually wrote it hehe so I apologize if it's a little short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 10: Hair and Gum Don't Mix**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Kagome groaned at the start of music playing from her radio clock. It was the beginning of her Wednesday as well as her first day of community services with Inuyasha. Her talk with her mom the night before told her that she was to go through with all the hours as well as sign up for the tutoring with Inuyasha again starting next week. Things were going just great. She was going to spend more and more time with her worst enemy! Kagome pulled the blanket over her head. Fifteen minutes later a sharp pain coursed through her body as she opened her eyelids. "SOUTA!" Souta was jumping up and down ON her.

"Mom said to wake you up. She never said anything about being gentle about it." Souta said and ran away before further incurring the wrath of his grumpy sister. Kagome was not one of those chirpy morning people. And this morning was no different in fact it was worse knowing what was in store for her after school. Kagome showered and dressed eventually and rushed downstairs after one look at her alarm clock. The bus would arrive in a minute.

"Bye Mom." Kagome mumbled with a piece of toast in her mouth, sock in one hand and hopping on one foot trying to get it on. Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. It was a miracle that she didn't forget anything. She was lucky that last night she had packed before going to bed.

Kagome caught the bus at the last moment and grabbed a seat next to Sango. "Hi Kagome. Late getting out huh?"

"Wh…What?...Oh….Yeah." Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath before shoving the last remnants of her toast into her mouth.

Knowing to avoid the topic about the incident yesterday, Sango talked to Kagome about Hojo's next plans for wooing Yura.

-------

"Did you see Mr. Totosai's new hair style?"

"No. Why? Is it really that bad?"

"It looks like a mushroom cut gone wrong and that's like impossible."

"Oh haha."

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if- AHH MIROKU!" Sango screamed and slapped Mirkou full force on his cheek. Miroku clutched his face and doubled over from the sheer force of the slap.

"Wow Sango, you slap hard." Miroku winced from his position on the floor.

"You deserve every bit of pain." Sango said trying to hide the pain that was also caused on her end when she slapped him.

"But you girls were so unsuspecting and it was just too good a chance to pass." Miroku replied this time attempting to stand up but Sango didn't give him the chance. She pushed him back down and blew up her bangs before storming off. Kagome was left looking at one very hurt Miroku and a furious Sango walking further and further away every second. Kagome sent Miroku an apologetic look before following her friend.

When she finally caught up, she was at loss for words and instead of bringing up what just happened, Kagome just kept her mouth shut and walked beside Sango to their English class.

After English was over, Miroku cautiously walked up to Sango.

"Sango?"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it."

"No, I really have to say it."

"Well, I'm not getting any younger here."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Sango didn't say anything but she also didn't attempt to move anywhere.

"You know that I'm just joking right? Please don't take it seriously."

"You know, that's just it. You're always fooling around with every girl."

"Not all girls."

"Really?"

"Just you." Miroku said now looking down at the tiles on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked in a tone that was harsher that needed but she was still mad and yet now she was quite confused where this conversation was going.

"It means that I like you."

"And how do I know that this is any different from your normal antics?"

"Because this morning, I groped you not Kagome and not anyone else, just you."

Sango opened her mouth to deny anything that he said but closed it when what he said was not what she was suspecting.

"That doesn't prove anything." Sango stuttered having nothing else to say. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and it's lunch time."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Sango still sent death glares in Miroku's direction but it seemed that they were less threatening after their talk and Kagome dreaded every minute that passed because it meant it was one minute closer to her first day of many of living hell.

Three o'clock came and Kagome strolled down towards Mr. Myoga's office followed by Inuyasha not too far behind.

"This is all your fault you know." Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"What? No way. You've played so many pranks on me and if I remember correctly, you were the one who started everything back when we were in kindergarten."

That ended the conversation, there was nothing Inuyasha could say to retaliate so the rest of the journey to the office was done so in silence again.

"You both will be cleaning up the entire school yard as well as the park beside our school for the next two hours. Here are some garbage bags and gloves, now get started and I'll meet you back here at 6 o'clock. I'm watching you from my window so don't think you can get away with not doing it." Mr. Myoga said and left Inuyasha and Kagome to complete the dirty chore.

Kagome stood up after an hour of work and looked around. She never realized how dirty and littered the school yard was until she was the one picking up all the garbage. She sighed and went back to work. Inuyasha was about 10 metres away and saw Kagome look around. "She was such a different person online than in reality. No that could just be that she hates me in reality and doesn't online." Inuyasha thought. Then Inuyasha heard another voice in Kagome's direction and turned to look.

"Hey Kagome. I didn't know that you cared so much about helping to keep our school clean. There's a smudge on your cheek, let me get that." Naraku said as he reached out to touch her cheek. Kagome knowing full well that there was nothing on her cheek backed away.

"Go away Naraku." Kagome replied coldly. "There's nothing on my cheek."

"Ahh, so you're clever. One can't see intelligence through that beauty of yours." Naraku said and smiled seductively. But it was anything but seductive, in fact it completely creeped Kagome out. So she decided to ignore him. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the empty pop can on the ground but a few seconds later looked up again as he heard Kagome yell.

"Get off of me Naraku."

Inuyasha charged over to Kagome's side and grabbed Naraku by the back of his shirt. "Get off of her." Naraku didn't back off so Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag of garbage and shoved Naraku's head inside.

Naraku instantly tried to get the bag off his head and when he finally did, he sent an evil glare at Inuyasha before saying, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." And left.

Kagome stifled back a laugh at the sight of Naraku leaving, trying to get the gum that was obviously stuck on his hair out.

"You okay?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kagome said softly. She grabbed the bag that Naraku's head had just recently occupied and picked up the garbage that had spilled out when Naraku struggled with the green garbage bag.

The rest of the hour went by without any more interruptions. Inuyasha occasionally looked up at Kagome to make sure she was alright. At the end of the two hours, both took the garbage to the custodians office and signed out of the office under Mr. Myoga's hawk-like eyes. If he had seen Naraku then he didn't say anything.

Kagome got home and immediately showered before eating dinner and heading upstairs to do her homework. She spotted her friend and said hi.

Hi no Megami: Hi!

Misguided Child: You sound happy.

Hi no Megami: I guess

Misguided Child: So how was your first day?

Hi no Megami: Oh, it wasn't bad, except for Naraku

Misguided Child: Elaborate please.

Inuyasha sighed as he typed. He knew that a normal person would ask why. He had seen the whole thing play out but didn't want to blow his identity.

Hi no Megami: Well, I was picking up trash and then Naraku came by and was like totally hitting on me so I ignored him. Bad idea because then he started to touch my arms. And you'll never guess, but Inuyasha helped me out.

Misguided Child: Oh really?

Hi no Megami: Yeah, he stuck Naraku's head in the bag of garbage! I bet he's still trying to take out some of the gum stuck in his hair.

Misguided Child: Wow. I guess Inuyasha isn't so bad now huh?

Hi no Megami: Oh he's not that bad but that doesn't make up for all the pranks he's pulled over the years.

Misguided Child: I guess not. What's tomorrow?

Hi no Megami: I have no idea. Old Myoga hasn't decided yet

Misguided Child: Oh did you see Totosai's hair today?

Hi no Megami: Yeah, I actually feel kinda sorry for him. He should wear a hat until the hair grows out

Misguided Child: Then that would ruin everyone's fun

Hi no Megami: You like picking on the teachers and principals don't you?

Misguided Child: No, not necessarily. Just the ones I don't particularly like. Mr. Totosai isn't half bad, just incredibly boring. Like who cares about the hypotenuse of a triangle.

Hi no Megami: OH! Hey, you're in my math class aren't you?

Misguided Child: NO!

Hi no Megami: YOU ARE!

Inuyasha winced. He let a clue about him slip by again. It was so hard to keep this from her.

Misguided Child: Umm no, I just know that he teaches math.

Hi no Megami: Then how did you know that he was talking about the hypotenuse of triangles in class today?

Misguided Child: Lucky guess I suppose

Hi no Megami: No way!

Misguided Child: Well I have to go now

Inuyasha lied.

Hi no Megami: Alright, bye

Misguided Child: Bye.

Inuyasha sighed, he had basically lowered the playing field to about 15 guys. But Kagome wouldn't suspect him would she I mean, I'm suppose to hate her even though I did do her a favour today. Inuyasha hoped that Kagome really didn't find out. He was too scared of her reaction.

A/N: Well that's it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: A Bet and Water Fight

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Hmmm I'm in a good mood even tho I just woke up like less than half an hour ago, stupid recycling trucks outside my window making so much noise. Oh well. TREAT FOR YOU GUYS! This is an extra extra long chapter (3115 words! Longest chapter I've ever written) since I want to squeeze in two days in one chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 11: A Bet and Water Fight**

"STOP TOUCHING ME THERE YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled and hit Miroku for the hundredth time that morning, this time she chose to put the bullseye on his back and slammed him against the lockers. Miroku grimaced as his back made contact with the cold metal. "That is going to leave a bruise." Miroku thought. Sango watched as Miroku sat there not moving. Miroku knew Sango was watching and although the pain wasn't as great now he decided to play along.

"Oww, Sango that really hurt. I don't think I can move." Miroku said with incredible realism.

Sango looked at him in disbelief but changed her mind when Miroku tried to stand up and fell right back down. She ran up to him and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." Sango replied in a quiet voice that Miroku barely heard. "What can I do?"

"How about you give me a back massage, then a kiss and then a free grope and a nice date in the end?" Miroku replied haughtily and stood up straight forgetting his back.

Sango said this and turned red from anger. "You were faking it all along! AHHH!"

"Yes and I just got a grope from it too."

"Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Oh but they have wandering minds of their own."

"I bet you couldn't go a week without groping someone."

"Oh of course I can. A real man can demonstrate strict self control. What do I get if I win this bet?"

"You won't."

"How about a date with you my pretty Sango?"

"Fine, as if that's going to happen. And if I win, you get to be my slave for a day."

"Deal."

"Deal."

And with that, they both walked off together since they were already late for their English class.

Miroku sat in class looking absently at the black board's smudged chalk as his mind went crazy. "I just got a date with the beautiful Sango." He sighed dreamily. "Now all I have to do is earn it. This can't be that hard I mean, all I have to do is avoid any girl at all."

Sango sat in her seat also not paying attention. "Miroku won't win this. He can't, that guy doesn't have any self restraint." Sango looked over at Miroku in his daze. "Oh no, but he seems so determined. Well then I'm planning on making this difficult for him. Very difficult." Sango thought and grinned evilly.

"Sango would you mind explaining who the clown in this play is?" Miss Kaede snapped at Sango after seeing her expression.

"Umm I'm not sure." Sango replied blushing and looked down in embarrassment and tried to pay more careful attention to the rest of the lesson.

Kagome just stared out the window beside her seat. She was listening and paying attention just not with all of her attention. "So SMF or Misguided Child is in my math class. Who's in my math class that are guys. There's Hojo, Kouga, Ginta, Hiten, Inuyasha, Jaken, Shippo..." Kagome listed all the guys in her math class and came to a conclusion that just about anyone of them could be her friend with the exception of Inuyasha who was a jerk and Jaken who was just plain creepy and silent. So even though Misguided Child let a slip up about his identity, it didn't help much. Kagome sighed. "I guess it would be pointless to try and get him to reveal himself. Last time I thought it was Miroku and the whole school thought I was a nut. This time I know it can't be Miroku, he's not in my math class." Then another thought hit her. "And it's such a relief that Naraku isn't either!" Kagome looked up finally and saw that everyone was packing up their books and leaving. Even though she had listened throughout the entire lesson, it just went in one ear and out the other. "Oh well, I'll ask Sango what we have to do for tomorrow."

After school, Kagome walked down to Mr. Myoga's office like she did yesterday and stood outside before he addressed both her and Inuyasha inside. "Today, I've decided to have you both work for two hours at a homeless shelter. You will be serving food to the less fortunate. I've already told the secretary outside to drive you both there and back."

Kagome and Inuyasha piled into the car, both sitting in the back with the middle seat vacant. As they exited the car and headed inside the shelter, one thought kept bugging Inuyasha. "I saved her yesterday and today she pretends like nothing ever happened and we're back to hating each others guts. She even took the time to make sure to seat herself away from me."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Umm I just wanted to say thank you again for yesterday."

"Ok so I was wrong." Inuyasha thought. "Feh. Naraku deserved what he got." Inuyasha said waving it off casually.

"Oh by the way, did you see him today, I sure wanted to know what happened to the gum that got stuck in his hair." Kagome said surprising even herself that she was attempting at a conversation.

"No, I'm not sure he even came to school today." Inuyasha said and walked inside.

"So much for the thought of Inuyasha actually carrying out a normal conversation with me but at least he wasn't rude to me…yet." Kagome thought and followed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome got to work and Inuyasha ended up serving soup that looked chunky and too much water in it. Kagome served the mashed potatoes. They didn't look too, too bad but she wouldn't eat it unless her life depended on it.

The first ten minutes, Inuyasha and Kagome stood next to each other serving quietly, tension building between the two as the silence continued. Finally Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore and dropped the ladle into the soup a little too hard and opened his mouth to start talking but Kagome beat him to it. "AHHH! You got that nasty lame excuse for a vegetable soup on me!" Kagome yelled and stared down at her shirt.

It was true, when Inuyasha had dropped the ladle, it splashed some of the "soup" on Kagome's white shirt. "I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said feeling instantly guilty and hurried to find a wet cloth to clean up his mess.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Did he just apologize to me again?" Before Kagome's mind registered the fact that the high and mighty Inuyasha had said sorry she felt something wet touch her chest and almost jumped away if it hadn't been for Inuyasha's grip on her arm while he gingerly wiped the stain on her shirt. It wouldn't come off completely but it was as good as Inuyasha could get it.

Inuyasha didn't notice it but Kagome certainly did. "He's wiping my CHEST!" Kagome all but screamed in her mind. "AHH!" Kagome shrieked and jumped away this time with enough force to come free of Inuyasha's grip.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked.

"N...Nothing." Kagome stuttered and blushed a deep red. Then what just happened registered in Inuyasha's mind and he too looked away and blushed the same shade of red.

"Am I going to get some food here or am I going to have to watch you both do tomato impressions all day?" A man from over the counter asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed even more and mumbled apologizes to the man before continuing with serving the man and the others in line.

By the end of the two hours, both workers were exhausted and relieved when their ride back to school pulled into the parking lot. But before they got into the car Inuyasha spoke. "Umm...Kagome? I'm..."

"It's ok Inuyasha. It's alright." Kagome finished so that they would avoid embarrassing themselves again.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said and like a gentleman, opened the car door for Kagome. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha saw her smile and he too smiled. "It was contagious, what else can I say?" Inuyasha told himself.

Misguided Child: So how was your second day?

Hi no Megami: It was really good. My day wasn't too bad, in fact I had a pretty good one.

Misguided Child: Oh really, what could be so good about spending two hours with your worst enemy?

Hi no Megami: Well, he was really nice today. He apologized twice hehe well once and then I cut him off the second time. He even opened the car door for me. I can't believe this is the same Inuyasha that put a stink bomb in my locker.

Misguided Child: Yeah, that really is a dramatic change from his normal behaviour.

Hi no Megami: I...like this Inuyasha better.

Kagome blushed at her words when the day's events flashed through her memory and that she had just confessed that she didn't hate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the screen dumbfounded once again. "So she likes me being nice to her? Well no duh Einstein, who likes someone who's mean and cruel?" Inuyasha thought, having a conversation with himself.

Misguided Child: So you like him?

Hi no Megami: NO! I just said...I meant I PREFER this Inuyasha over the rude one. You know what else?

Misguided Child: What?

Hi no Megami: He SMILED at me. Inuyasha never smiles especially not at ME!

Misguided Child: Haha.

Inuyasha smiled at this thought. "It was contagious. Kagome's smile had the ability to brighten anyone's day."

Hi no Megami: I'm sorry but I have to leave now. Good-night.

Misguided Child: Good-night.

The next day at school, Sango came dressed to kill. Kill Miroku that is. She had a tight baby blue spaghetti strap tank top that revealed her stomach and some cleavage and tight fitting black capris. She wore sparkly sandals that gleamed as she walked and put on some make-up today opposed to when she normally didn't put any on. She had called up Rin and Eri last night to get them to dress up in a similar fashion as herself. She tried to contact Kagome but no one picked up. Let's see if Miroku can even RESIST groping me, Eri or Rin because once he does then I'll have won the bet and he does my every bidding for an entire day. She made a bet with Miroku and she wouldn't let him win so easily.

Kagome got on the bus and sat next to Sango staring at her like she was from Mars.

"What?"

"Oh please like you don't know what? Why are you dressed up like that? It's civies day I know but Sango…"

"Miroku and I made a bet yesterday. He can't grope or touch any girl for a whole week."

"Oh and so?"

"Well, I'm not going to make it easy for him. He'll go through hell before he wins if he does anyways, I suspect he won't. I asked Eri and Rin to dress up in tight clothing and wear some make-up as well. You weren't home when I called."

"Oh" Kagome replied. "What happens when he wins?"

"He won't but he gets a date with me." Sango said.

Kagome gasped. "You let him do that?"

"Yeah, but he's not going to win. Besides, when I win, he becomes my personal slave for a whole day."

"I guess that's pretty good except for the fact that if he wins, you'll be in trouble." Kagome stated.

When they got to school, Miroku got one good look at Sango and he backed up in surprise running into Inuyasha. "Watch where you're going Miroku." Inuyasha said and pushed him aside and then got a glimpse of Kagome and her friends. They were all dressed up except for her.

Eri, Rin and Sango nodded in agreement before heading towards Miroku with smug grins on their face leaving a very confused Kagome and Inuyasha to watch as the scene played itself out.

"Hi Miroku." All three girls said seductively and walked up to him, Eri and Rin linking their arms with his and Sango wrapping her arms around his neck. The girls giggled and Eri and Rin softly blew into his ears and then they all let go and slowly walked in front of him giving him perfect chances to grope. Not that any of them WANTED it but Sango wanted to win the bet.

Miroku reached out both his hands before realizing suddenly that this was exactly what they wanted him to do and immediately retracted his arms. "Nice try Sango." Miroku said and smirked that he had passed his first test. But inside he was craving to touch. "I have four more school days of this too." Miroku mentally groaned.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Miroku almost falling into the temptation but always pulled himself out of it at the last minute. "He's doing better than I thought." Sango thought. "Does he really want this that much?"

After school, Inuyasha and Kagome's assigned task was to help out the custodians to clean up the entire school. The two entered the custodian's office and looked around at the vast variety of cleaning utensils. "Well, pick up a broom and a mop and start cleaning up the floors on the first floor." The head custodian said before walking away.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed two brooms and mops as well as dustbins and buckets of water. "I feel like I'm at home, doing all these chores." Kagome complained.

"Yeah, it sucks. What a way to spend your Friday afterschool." Inuyasha replied and swept the dust into a neat little pile.

"Oh did I mention that my mom said I have to go through with your chemistry tutoring starting next week." Kagome sighed.

"Oh alright. You said that like it wasn't that bad a thing." Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, you actually aren't that bad once you get past that enormous ego, thick skull and pranks." Kagome replied honestly and immediately blushed.

"So then I take it that we're on good terms?"

"Oh no, don't misinterpret it or anything I still hate your guts." Kagome replied smirking.

"Whoa! Since when did you smirk? That is such a me thing." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"It's true that it's your trademark but that doesn't limit anyone else from smirking." Kagome replied and brought out the dustbin. Inuyasha picked it up from her and bent down to allow her to sweep the pile of dirt into the dustbin. Inuyasha looked up and blushed a deep red. "What?" Kagome asked puzzled by his redness.

Inuyasha quickly looked away. He could see up her skirt. "Uhh...nothing." Inuyasha said, his head turned in the complete opposite direction.

"No, what's wrong?" Kagome asked persistently.

"I can see up your skirt." Inuyasha cried out in a big blurb.

Kagome turned red and hit him over the head. "PERVERT!" She all but screamed. "You're just as bad as Miroku."

"Wow, I take offence to that." Inuyasha said turning his head to make eye contact with her. "He is WAY worse than me."

"Oh so you admit you ARE perverted."

"N..no.." Inuyasha got redder but from embarrassment and anger this time after being caught.

"You suck at lying you know that? You turn such a deep shade of red when you lie. It's almost comical on my part." Kagome laughed. This only made Inuyasha even redder if that was even possible. He was no longer a tomato, he was a cherry.

"Maybe this will help to cool your red hot face." Kagome said and grabbed the mop and plunked it into the pail of water before just about slapping the wet mop in Inuyasha face.

Inuyasha gasped. It didn't hurt but it was really shocking that Kagome would actually dare to do such a thing. Getting his confidence back Inuyasha rebuked. "You forget that I have a mop too." Inuyasha grinned evilly and grabbed his mop and plopped it into the water and began to chase Kagome around the classroom with a dripping wet mop.

Kagome turned her head to see how far Inuyasha was and screamed when he was running only a few centimetres away from her and suddenly, she tripped and fell onto the floor. She had knocked over the dustbin. Inuyasha being as close behind her as he was saw her trip and before he could stop, toppled over her himself. Kagome grunted as the full force of his body fell ontop of her. She quickly pushed him away and got up and started running again not forgetting that he still had a wet mop in his hands. Inuyasha took a longer time getting up than Kagome and saw her running towards the corner of the room. "Stupid girl. Now I've got you." Inuyasha smirked and ran over to her.

Kagome shrieked when she found herself cornered with a smirking Inuyasha standing right in front of her. "Payback time!" Inuyasha yelled and instead of pushing the mop in her face, grabbed the bucket and poured it over her head. Kagome cried out when the water soaked her completely. Not to mention that now her white blouse was transparent. Inuyasha saw this too and blushed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that afternoon and turned his head and offered her his dry jacket from across the room. Kagome mumbled a quiet but grateful thanks and slipped on his jacket. It smelled good. A kind of musky smell but it was unique and so Inuyasha-like. Kagome smiled, she liked it.

The room was still a mess, there were puddles of water from their little fight just moments ago, the dustbin spilled most of the dirt they had swept up when Kagome had knocked it over when Inuyasha was chasing her. Inuyasha saw how Kagome was staring around the room and said, "Guess we better clean this up before the custodians see what we did." Kagome nodded and followed his lead in cleaning up the room.

Ten minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha finished their FIRST room and took a look around it. "Spotless." Kagome said.

"Yup. But now we have all the other rooms on the first floor to clean." Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh come on, don't tell me cleaning up this room wasn't fun." Kagome winked and laughed.

"It was but we won't finish all the rooms in time if we have a water fight in every room." Inuyasha said and went to fill the two buckets with more water before proceeding to the rest of the classrooms.

By the end of the two hours, Kagome was still wet thanks to the occasional wet mop that came flying her way courtesy of Inuyasha but Inuyasha wasn't dry either so the two signed out in the office and thanked their luck that Mr. Myoga didn't see them still dripping.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed outside and Kagome felt a chill once the wind blew across her wet face and body. Inuyasha was cold too. "Oh, umm here's your jacket, thanks." She smiled and began taking off Inuyasha's jacket.

"Oh no, it's cold outside, keep it and just give it to me tomorrow at that soccer camp we're volunteering at." Inuyasha replied and smiled too before walking home. Kagome smiled and hugged the jacket around her and walked off in the opposite direction to the shrine.

A/N: Well that's it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know if you guys liked this chapter. I need to know for the next one. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Eye Candy

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Hi guys, sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with a whole multiple of things like piano and theory and brothers haha. You don't realize how much you'll miss someone until they're actually gone. My piano teacher for the past two months Karen is leaving. :( oh well, not that you would care. Thanks for all your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 12: Eye Candy**

Kagome flopped down on her bed, Inuyasha's jacket still wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on inhaling the wonderful scent that was Inuyasha when footsteps interrupted her. "Kagome? Are you home" Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm in my room mom." Kagome replied softly.

"How was school and your community services afterwards" Mrs. Higurashi asked and then saw the jacket around her wet daughter. "Kagome, whose jacket is that and why are you wet"

"Oh um, it's Inuyasha's he lent it to me because we were mopping the floors and I put the bucket of water on a desk and it spilled when I knocked it over." Kagome lied lamely.

"Oh ok, I'm doing the laundry, I'll wash the jacket and you can give it back to Inuyasha tomorrow. What time do we have to be at the soccer camp by tomorrow morning"

"9:00 AM." Kagome replied, glad that her mom bought her lie. Or maybe she hadn't but decided it wasn't that big a deal anyways. She took off Inuyasha's jacket reluctantly and handed it over to her mother.

"Well, go to bed early tonight and shower too. I'll be downstairs if you need me. There's left over noodles in the fridge that you can heat up for dinner." And with that Mrs. Higurashi left and Kagome took a shower.

Kagome decided to retire early that night and a few hours of television after her dinner, she went to bed.

Inuyasha looked at his computer screen. Kagome hadn't been online at all today. Usually she was on everyday. "Maybe something happened to her." Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm just thinking too hard about this. She's fine. Why am I worrying" Inuyasha stopped at that thought. "I'm worrying! About Kagome? I've never worried about anyone other than myself. That stupid girl. What is she doing to me? When I'm around her, I feel so... comfortable and relaxed around her...and as much as I hate to admit it, it feels good."

The next morning Kagome arrived five minutes early at the soccer field on the bright Saturday morning. Inuyasha rushed out of the house on his bicycle, pedaling as fast as he could. He glanced at his watch. "Darn it, I only have 2 minutes"

Inuyasha made it on the dot. Kagome giggled at his appearance. His hair was still a mess, he had slight bags under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled from his lack of attention when he put them on. He was wearing a hugging white t-shirt and slightly faded jeans. Inuyasha leaned his bike up against a nearby tree that was visible from the field in case anyone took it and ran up to join the coach and Kagome.

"My name is Frank, I'm the coach but today our assistant coach Hojo will be taking charge. The kids will be arriving in half an hour and until then you are to help set up the equipment, at 10:00, the kids have a break and you can help set up and serve the refreshments and after they leave, you two will be responsible for helping to pack up and you'll be free to go early if you finish early." And with all that said, Frank left quickly and pointed towards the balls and pile of pylons, indirectly saying get to work'.

"Well, isn't he blunt" Inuyasha said and combed his hair with one hand while fixing his shirt with the other and then he approached the sack that held about fifteen soccer balls.

"Oh." Kagome exclaimed. "Umm, my mom washed your jacket." Kagome said realizing that this whole time she was still holding onto it.

"Just put it by my bike will you" Inuyasha replied without even casting Kagome a glance and nodded his head towards the tree where his bike was leaned up against. Kagome walked over to the tree and placed his jacket on the seat and looked back. Inuyasha had taken out a ball and began playing around with it, doing tricks. He would kick the ball straight up in the air, have it land squarely on his back for a few seconds before letting it roll down and kicked it up again backwards and headed it forward. Kagome was amazed at his skill and smiled. Kagome clapped and Inuyasha blushed a bit and made an exaggerated bow. Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey Kagome! Fancy seeing you here." A male voice called cheerfully. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped laughing to turn their heads and saw that Hojo had arrived.

"Oh umm Inuyasha and I are here to help for the next two hours." Kagome replied.

"Great! Inuyasha you can umm place all the soccer balls in a semi-circle in front of both soccer nets so the kids can warm up by scoring goals from all angles around the net and Kagome, you and I can set up a line of pylons in the middles to practice maneuverability with the ball.

"Hmph, it doesn't take two people to set up pylons. I need more help dealing for so many soccer balls. Running from here to the net and then the other net is more exhausting. Hojo's just not man enough to do it as fast as I can do it. Stupid wimp." Inuyasha thought but followed his commands.

"So, Hojo, I didn't know that you were assistant coach at a soccer camp." Kagome asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, my little brother's in this camp and my mom thought I should help out since they were a little shorthanded and I ended up being assistant coach. Why are you here"

"Umm I'm just here to help. My mom thought I should get out of the house for once." Kagome lied. She didn't want Hojo to know about her community services. If he didn't know then he didn't have to know. Obviously he hadn't heard anything from the school gossip.

Inuyasha continued to set up the soccer balls and occasionally glanced over at Kagome and Hojo and saw her laughing. Hojo was totally flirting with Kagome. "What happened to that Yura girl" Inuyasha called loudly so he could be heard across the field.

"What" Hojo asked in bewilderment. Kagome confused with Inuyasha's comment until she remembered Sango telling her in the hallways about Hojo liking Yura.

"You heard me. What happened to that Yura girl you liked" Inuyasha asked approaching the pair.

"Oh well she threatened to get a restraining order if I didn't keep away from her." Hojo replied turning red and finding the patch of dirt beside his shoe incredibly interesting.

"Oh so now you turn to Kagome huh?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome intervened.

"So you just skip from woman to woman?"

Hojo stayed silent unable to think up a comeback.

"Pathetic." Inuyasha and threw his hands up in the air in frustration and walked away.

"Umm sorry about that Hojo. I'm sure he didn't mean that." Kagome said trying to comfort a now quite uncomfortable Hojo.

"No it's alright Kagome, it's not your fault."

"Ok well I'm umm going to help Inuyasha then since we're already done here." Kagome said quietly and took off in a brisk jog towards a certain angry, silver haired boy.

"Stupid Hojo. Thinks he's such a great guy because he's all sensitive and crap. I could beat the brains out of him and then we'll see how useful he is." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Inuyasha didn't stop. In fact, he seemed to walk even faster. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called again and broke out into a run to catch up to him. "STOP!" She cried and ran in front of him to block his path.

"What do you want you stupid girl?" Inuyasha blurted harshly.

Kagome ignored him. "What was that back there?"

"What was what? I just told the truth." Inuyasha said and attempted to walk again but Kagome blocked him again.

"Why do you even care?"

Inuyasha didn't know. "Why do I care what that Hojo does to my Kagome? My Kagome? Oh man, I think five hours of sleep is taking its toll on me." Inuyasha thought.

"Were you jealous?"

"JEALOUS? Of what? HIM?" Inuyasha cried out in his defence. "NOOOOOO WAY! What does he have that I'm so jealous of?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say the obvious when Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't answer that." Inuyasha said and walked off.

Kagome was stunned. "So was he in his own way admitting that he was jealous of Hojo because of me? That guy is making me more and more confused each time I see him. He's not acting like himself. I wonder why." Kagome didn't have time to answer herself when she saw some of the soccer camp kids arriving and walked to the sidelines to see what she would do next. Turns out all Kagome and Inuyasha had to do was watch and maybe give some pointers to the kids during their warm ups and exercises. Then they prepared the refreshments and the last half an hour with the kids, they played referees for their game.

By the end of the hour and a half, when the kids were gone, Kagome was tired. She had been running around fetching stray balls and along side the players to make appropriate calls when she saw fouls and such. Now, all they had to do was clean up the refreshments and go home. The last half an hour of the two hours they were supposed to spend would be mainly spent either doing nothing or going home early. Frank had said that they could leave but they wouldn't have two hours then and Mr. Myoga would probably make them do another half an hour of work to make up for it.

Kagome sat down on one of the bleachers and took a gulp from her water bottle. "Hey, you up for a little one on one?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha approaching her with a soccer ball in his hands.

"I'm tired now Inuyasha." Kagome replied and took another drink of water.

"Oh please. I saw you today, you didn't do nearly as much running around as I did and I'm not tired. Your mom won't pick you up for another twenty whole minutes. I'm not leaving you here all alone and sitting around is boring. Please?" Inuyasha said.

"He's not going to leave me alone?" Kagome thought. "He really has changed. He also just said please. He might as well get down on his knees and beg me to play." Kagome thought and giggled at that image. "Fine Inuyasha." She answered and threw out the empty bottle before joining him on the field.

"Race you to the net." Kagome called and ran full speed taking full advantage of her head-start.

"No fair, you started first." Inuyasha replied and gave chase. "But I'll still beat you."

"Don't be too sure about that." Kagome yelled over her shoulder and got a good glimpse of exactly _how_ close he was.

"TIE" Kagome yelled when they both arrived at the goal post at the same time.

"What? I totally made it here before you."

"No way!"

"Fine." Inuyasha gave in. "She runs pretty fast. I don't know any other girl that could _almost_ match my speed." Inuyasha thought.

"Give me the ball then." Kagome said and reached for it.

"No, you'll have to get it the hard way." Inuyasha replied with his infamous smirk and dropped the ball on the ground and began running with it towards the goal on the other end of the field.

Kagome ran after him. "This isn't going to be easy. Usually I can beat any guy at soccer with my hands tied behind my back and eyes blindfolded but Inuyasha is going to be a challenge. Still I'm going to beat him." Kagome thought.

"Oh and that by the way, the net I'm about to score on is your net." Inuyasha called.

"Hey that's no fair, if I get that ball from you, I have to run all the way back from where we originally started."

"All's fair in love and war." Inuyasha replied and smiled at the double meaning.

Kagome was approaching really fast now and before Inuyasha could even see, Kagome was running beside him.

"What" Inuyasha gasped at her speed.

Kagome took full advantage of the fact that Inuyasha was distracted by her presence and leaned in to nudge him with her shoulder and stole the ball with her left foot.

Inuyasha gasped. "What just happened" He asked himself. "Kagome had caught up to him and just stole the ball in one swift motion. Impossible! No one's ever done that to me, especially not a girl." Inuyasha's mind swirled and he turned around and gave full chase to Kagome.

"You pushed me."

"I nudged you. It's not my fault you almost fell over from it."

"What! I did not!" Inuyasha cried out. Kagome laughed and as she drew nearer towards the goal, kicked the ball high up and headed it straight into the net.

"GOAL" Kagome yelled with a smirk and turned around to see Inuyasha's eyes bulge out of their sockets. Kagome laughed and held out her hand. "Good game."

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said but shook her hand. They were soft and yet firm. Inuyasha had yet to let go of her hand when a honk was heard.

The two looked up. "Oh it's my mom. I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha" And Kagome ran off waving good-bye.

"Bye Kagome." Inuyasha called out to her not sure if she heard him at that distance.

Kagome smiled all the while she was in the car ride home. "Today was fun" She thought. "Who knew Inuyasha could be fun? Haha. And Hojo! I think Inuyasha is taking a liking to me now. But what about me? How do I feel about Inuyasha? Just friends, that's all I think of him as." She thought.

-------

The next morning, Kagome got up and began to pack for her last day of community services. They were volunteering at the residential community centre at the pool to help out with swimming lessons. After gathering her stuff in a bag, Kagome headed downstairs and found it was empty. A note on the fridge read:

_Kagome, I've gone to chat with Sango's mom and I brought Souta along since he can play with Kohaku. Make yourself some cereal for breakfast and you can take your bike to the pool. Have fun dear. Love Mom_

So Kagome ate and headed out for a brisk bike ride to the pool, changed and was out on deck five minutes before the lessons started.

"Hi I'm Erin. Are you Kagome" A girl with blonde hair up in a ponytail asked.

"Yes."

"Well, there's supposed to be an Inuyasha coming in to help too, I don't think he's here yet."

"Oh he's always late."

"Alright then. I'll have you pair up with Will over there and you can help him with his aquaquest fours."

"Ok, thanks Erin."

"No problem."

Inuyasha like yesterday came in right on the dot, his hair in a mess.

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah."

"I'm Erin and you can help out Michael with his preschoolers"

"Ok." Inuyasha said a little unsure of himself. He wasn't that great with little kids.

"Hi Will? I'm Kagome, I'll be helping you out today for the next two hours."

"Hi. Alright, everyone say hi to Kagome here. She's our helper lady today." Will called out to the class. A cheer was heard from where Inuyasha stood and he looked over and saw Kagome wearing a baby blue two piece.

"She looks kind of cute in that." Inuyasha smiled and then turned his attention to the class he was helping with.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm supposed to be helping out today." Inuyasha said monotonously and looked at the small class of four students looking to be between two and five years old.

"I'm Michael. We're just going to be playing games and doing front and back floats which you can just help them with."

About three minutes into the class and shrill screaming was heard and everyone in the pool turned their heads to see what was happening. A grandmother was carrying a bawling little girl on deck from the change rooms. Her grandmother carried her over to where Inuyasha was standing gaping at the situation. "I have to deal with a crying if not screaming girl" Inuyasha mentally groaned.

The little girl got a good look at an intimidating Inuyasha and Michael and began to cry and scream even louder. "Shhh... Megan. It's ok, I'll be right here watching you sweetie. Megan, stop crying." Her grandmother cooed.

"Kagome, go help out with the little girl. I think she's just scared of the two guys in the pool." Will said.

"Alright." Kagome said and hopped out of the pool and headed towards the play area where the water was only knee deep.

Megan's grandmother handed Megan to Inuyasha and Inuyasha as bewildered as he was just froze while Megan began to scream even louder. Thankfully Kagome came to the rescue.

"Here Inuyasha, give her to me." Kagome said and reached out to pick her up from Inuyasha's arms seeing as he didn't know what to do at all.

With Megan in Kagome's arms, she gently bumped her up and down. "Shh, Megan. It's ok. It's ok." Kagome repeated wiping the tears from Megan's face. Megan finally began to calm down and clung to Kagome for dear life. "Ok, Megan, how about we go in the water huh" Megan nodded and still holding on Kagome slipped into the water. "That's a good girl. Now let's get you wet ok? Let's put our faces in the water." Kagome said and demonstrated.

Inuyasha stared at the girl with flowing black hair. "She's good with kids. Not even her grandmother got her to shut up." Inuyasha watched as Kagome did a bob and waited for Megan to follow her. Eventually Megan joined the class, still close by Kagome's side but not clinging anymore. Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile. "Wow, that was impressive." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"You calmed her down and now she's not even afraid."

"Yeah, I guess I have experience with it since I have a younger brother. I've always wanted a little sister to take care of."

"Inuyasha" Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and saw Erin.

"Yeah"

"Well since Kagome is helping out here why don't you help out with the aquaquest eight's over there with Christine"

"Sure." And Inuyasha hopped out of the pool and headed for the deep end.

This was the first time that Kagome had actually taken notice. Inuyasha's body was well structured. He had definable muscles but he wasn't too muscular. "Just the way I like it." Kagome smiled. "WHAT? Just the way I like it? What am I thinking" Kagome asked herself.

"Thanks Kagome." Kagome looked up from her thoughts and saw a smiling Erin.

"Oh no problem at all." Kagome replied and went on with the class helping them to do their starfish floats.

The preschool class ended about three minute early and Kagome hopped out and looked around and saw a clump of silver hair over in the deep end having fun with the kids there. They were having a diving relay race and Inuyasha was by far winning by a lot and laughing with the kids finally caught to him at the finish line after Inuyasha had won the race by a whole two minutes. "Better luck next time squirt. I'm still the water god"

"Oh yeah? I demand a re-match" The boy exclaimed and got a cheer from his classmates.

"It doesn't matter how many times we do this, I'll still win."

"We'll see." The boy said and Christine re-started the race. This time, Inuyasha wasn't winning! The boy sped off swimming with all he had while the rest of the class jumped on Inuyasha's back and began trying to drag him back.

"HEY! That's no fair"

"Is too" The class exclaimed and despite the extra weight, Inuyasha began to swim but couldn't finish the race fast enough.

"I WIN"

"You cheated"

"No, my class did"

"Fine, but next time, it'll be a one on one race squirt now go home, class is over."

"I'm the Water God" He exclaimed while he got out of the pool.

Inuyasha laughed and caught Kagome laughing too. "So he is good with kids, just not younger ones." Kagome thought.

"What's so funny" Inuyasha asked.

"You actually let him win"

"So"

"Haha, it's just funny that's all." Kagome laughed.

The rest of the two hours went by smoothly. Kagome and Inuyasha thoroughly enjoyed their time with the kids and by the end of the two hours, Erin had called them in to the office.

"Hi you two."

"Hey." Both Inuyasha and Kagome replied.

"I know your two hours are up but today we're having a little barbeque outside and then some water games. You two are welcome to join and stay for another hour and a half."

The two looked at each other, grinned and nodded their heads. "We'd love to." Kagome said.

The barbeque was awesome with everything from hotdogs to chicken wings to even ribs.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down outside on their towels together. They were dry now but still had their bathing suits on. "Whoa. Today was really fun. I never thought Myoga's punishment would be so great" Inuyasha said and took a bite of his hamburger.

"Yeah! It was really fun." Kagome replied. "Too bad it's the last day for us."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. Darn it, we have school tomorrow."

"Listen Inuyasha. I know we were enemies coming into this but do you think we could be friends coming out of it" Kagome asked.

"Friends." Inuyasha said and held out his hand.

"I'm not shaking that. You just ate a chicken wing with that hand and then licked your fingers." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha laughed. "Fine. But think about it, if we never played those pranks on each other, we would have never had this much fun"

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha and Kagome got up after they were finished eating and threw away their garbage.

"Wonder what we're doing after this." Kagome asked.

"THIS" And then both Inuyasha and Kagome were blasted with ice cold water. Kagome shrieked at the coldness and Inuyasha yelled at the shock and looked to see who just drenched them. It was Erin, and she was laughing so hard, her eyes were starting to water. "We always have a water fight. Staff against Newbies" Erin called. And then all the instructors that had finished eating grabbed water balloons they had prepared and turned the hose on at full blast and just completely wet down the two.

Kagome shrieked at the cold water hitting her body again and tried to shield herself but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her, grabbed their towels and began running for their lives around the field. Eventually the hose couldn't reach them and they had run out of water balloons. Inuyasha draped Kagome's towel over her shoulder and threw her his own. "Here. Stay here. And when I saw 'now', run to your left and go around. We have to get the hose." Inuyasha said. "NOW" And they took off. Inuyasha managed to grab the hose and wasted no time in covering the staff in cold icy water.

"TRUCE" Erin called. "TRUCE" She called out again. Inuyasha turned off the hose. "Let's go inside to the pool, it's getting cold out here." And everyone left to go inside.

Everyone got inside and once they were warmer in the pool discussed what to do next.

"Hey Kagome, bet I could win a race to the other end of the pool."

"Not on your life"

"3, 2, 1 GO" And Inuyasha and Kagome took off as fast as they could leaving a tidal wave where they were seconds ago.

"I WIN" Kagome exclaimed proudly.

"WHAT NO WAY" Inuyasha cried out.

"Eric, who won" Kagome asked.

"You." Eric replied.

"Told you so." Kagome said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You guys are all lying cheaters." Inuyasha said and walked away.

Mistaking it as Inuyasha being mad, Kagome walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? Are you mad"

"No, but I will exact my revenge" And with that, he whipped around and grabbed her shoulders and pushed down, submerging her in the neck deep water. The quickness of the action surprised Kagome and caught her off guard but no matter, she grabbed Inuyasha's legs and in one swift motion pulled him under too.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his head went under water and swam after an escaping Kagome. By the time the two had surfaced a voice interrupted them.

"Hey you two, we're going to have a piggyback war." Christine called out already on Will's back.

Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha gave a big oomph. "Hey who said I would be your ride?"

"Aww come on Inuyasha please?" Kagome made a puppy dog face.

"Feh, fine."

There weren't enough girls so it ended up so that some of the guys were piggybacking guys!

"Hey man, how much did you eat just now" Eric cried out with Ricky on his back. But the war had already started. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up so that she was now sitting on his shoulder and quickly went around while Kagome had little catfights with the girls or guys on the top while Inuyasha tried to keep his balance under her.

"Hey Kagome! Think you could move around less, I'm going to drop you soon."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Just watch me."

"NO INUYASHA" But it was too late, Kagome fell backwards into the water dragging Inuyasha with her as she locked her legs around his neck.

"You two are out now" Erin called with a smile on her face.

"No! It wasn't my fault, it was Inuyasha's" Kagome protested but pouted when she saw that she wouldn't win the argument and got out of the pool and headed towards the change room.

"Kagome, wait I didn't mean it" Inuyasha called out.

"I have to get home, I didn't tell Grandpa that I would out this late." Kagome called and left before Inuyasha could give chase.

-------

Back home, Inuyasha sat at his computer. "Hmm, I want to change my online name." Inuyasha thought. "But what? I can't change it to anything that will allow Kagome to recognize it though. Even if we are good terms. Friends actually. Or is it something more?" Inuyasha asked himself. Over the past few days, he had gotten to know Kagome better. "Nah, we're just friends." Inuyasha concluded.

Kagome the Water Goddess: Hi

Silver Ninja: Hey

Kagome the Water Goddess: Nice name...hehe, why silver ninja?

Silver Ninja: I don't know, I like the colour silver and I'm quick and stealthy I guess

Kagome the Water Goddess: Oh I see. Today was my last day of community services. I had just a blast! I beat Inuyasha in a race in the pool hence my name!

Silver Ninja: Impressive!

"Pffftt as if. I beat you by a mile!" Inuyasha yelled at his computer screen.

Kagome the Water Goddess: Yeah it was really fun. Not to mention he looked kind of hot in those swim trunks. They were black and they had flames on the bottom.

Inuyasha was stunned. "Does she think of me in that way?"

Kagome the Water Goddess: But not only is he eye candy, he's really nice now. We agreed to be friends now!

Silver Ninja: That's great! Did you shake on it?

Kagome the Water Goddess: I would have if it wasn't dirty. Haha

Silver Ninja: Sounds like fun

Kagome the Water Goddess: It was. You're the only one I trust with this information you know. Even though I don't know who you are, I just get the feeling that I can trust you the most.

Silver Ninja: What about Sango?

Kagome the Water Goddess: Would she ever stop teasing me if she knew?

Silver Ninja: I guess not.

Kagome the Water Goddess: Anyways, I'm trusting you with this information. Don't you dare spread a rumour or tell anyone!

Silver Ninja: My lips are sealed

Kagome the Water Goddess: Good. Couldn't you give me at least one hint about who you are?

Silver Ninja: Nope, I've already given out enough.

Kagome the Water Goddess: Will I ever know?

Silver Ninja: You might...

Kagome the Water Goddess: Well alright fine! Dinner's ready so I'll talk to you later!

Silver Ninja: Bye!

**Aquaquest:** It's basically level. So aquaquest four is level four.

**Bob**: It just means dunking your whole head underwater. Teachers always tell their kids to do like twenty bobs to get them used to the water.

A/N: Hey! OMG this was such an awesome chapter I loved writing it! Who knew fluff was so fun to write? Anyways, the whole soccer thing is from my limited knowledge I have no clue how soccer camps are run. The pool thing was fun. I worked teaching assistant hours for my leaders course and the staff/lifeguards/instructors there are like a family I swear. They're all SOOO fun so yeah, I got some inspiration there. I got A LOT of stuff from there. Kagome the Water Goddess is from Katelynn my Bronze Cross instructor!

-I have a harder time writing about Miroku and Sango's relationship since I haven't watched enough episodes to know what it is on a romantic level. I've only seen up to episode 52 so excuse me if their relationship is a bit lacking because I really like them as a couple but I just don't know what to do with them haha. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Ignorance is Bliss

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: OK I'm quite pissed right now because this is my third attempt at writing this chapter. The first time, the file disappeared from my computer and the second time, I was kicked off of the computer and it disappeared again! VERY MAD! So forgive me if I seem really blunt and angry! I've had to re-write the same thing three times now and I'm not happy about it. School is starting so this will be the last chapter before school starts and I'll update once a week if my workload isn't too bad.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 13: Ignorance is Bliss**

"And all this week, we'll be playing Hit Songs from before you were born! To kick off our Monday 6:00 morning, let's hear it for YMCA by the Village People in the 70's Disco Period"

_Young man, there's no need to feel down. _

_  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. _

_  
I said, young man'cause you're in a new town _

_  
There's no need to be unhappy._

_Young man, there's a place you can go. _

_  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. _

_  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find _

_  
Many ways to have a good time._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. _

_  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

Kagome groaned. As much as she liked this classic, it was WAY too cheery for her this morning. Kagome pushed the button to turn off her radio alarm clock and sat up in bed. That's when she heard the soft pitter-patter of rain outside. Kagome groaned again, it was raining and on a Monday morning! Reluctantly, she slipped away from her warm covers to replace them with the cold bathroom tiles.

The hot water helped a bit in waking her up and after she got dressed and ate breakfast, took out her clear plastic umbrella and walked to her bus stop to wait for her daily ride to school.

The school ride was quiet, well at least it was for Kagome, she had fallen asleep and it took Sango's vigorous shoulder shaking to wake her up.

"Huh?"

"Kagome, we're at school." Sango replied and picked up her backpack and walked down the aisle of the bus.

"Sango wait up! I can't believe I actually fell asleep on the bus. I've never been this tired before. I don't remember doing anything that would have tired me out this much." Kagome yawned after arriving beside her best friend. Kagome blushed as she remembered her exhausting hours at the pool yesterday and turned even redder at the mental picture of Inuyasha shirtless. Then she remember that she had run out on Inuyasha is a hurry. "Maybe I should apologize for leaving so quickly." Kagome thought and saw her opportunity when she spotted Inuyasha under a red umbrella.

"And then we had a race and I beat her sorry little legs by so much" Inuyasha bragged.

"If this is what I think it is, then it's a complete lie. I completely creamed you when we raced Inuyasha, don't lie." Kagome interrupted.

"Heh, didn't see you there Kagome." Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"So how badly did he lose by Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe four or so metres."

"Now who's the liar huh?"

"Ok, not that much but I still beat him and that's all that matters." Kagome finished.

"Oh my lovely Sango, how are doing?"

"Fine Miroku."

Miroku then got down on one knee and clasped both hands over Sango's. "Sango dear, will you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

Sango slapped Miroku across the cheek and began to raise her foot in his direction when Kagome grabbed her forearm and shook her head. "Well I guess you lose the bet Miroku."

"Oh not at all, the bet was not to grope anyone, not express my undying feelings of love for you Sango dear."

"Stop calling me that. If I wasn't being held back you would already be six feet under you perverted dirtbag."

"Well, I think it really is a nice loophole don't you think. So will you?" Miroku continued, ignoring Sango.

"Of course not" Sango cried and got free of Kagome's grasp enough to smack Miroku in the face. "Who in their right mind would bear anyone's children at such a young age? Especially yours?"

"Oh that hurt Sango, but I didn't say now. Would you be willing in the future? The near future perhaps?"

Sango slapped him once again. "I slap you once and then you turn the other cheek for another. You're pathetic you pervert."

"Well aren't they a charming couple?" Inuyasha said soft enough just for Kagome's ears.

Kagome laughed. "Oh you know that they're made for each other. They just don't realize it yet. Oh and Inuyasha, I'm sorry about running out on you yesterday like that."

"You mean, you weren't mad at me for losing?"

"No, I just forgot to tell my Grandpa that I would be this late. Not that he cared because when I got back, he didn't even notice I was gone."

At that moment, the bell rung and everybody walked towards the doors to begin yet another week of school.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hall side by side with Sango and Miroku behind them yelling at each other incessantly.

"You know that race we had on Saturday?"

"Yeah?"

"You must have cheated somehow, there's no way I could have lost. I challenge you to rematch."

"Fine by me, I'd win anyways." Kagome said and finished with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Quite."

"Oh, I know a sure fire way to wake anyone up no matter how tired they are."

"And what would that be" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha smirked and brought out his dripping wet umbrella and spun it around causing all the water to hit Kagome.

"NOOOO Inuyasha!"

"Well, you're awake aren't you?"

"That and wet too."

"So?"

"So this!" Kagome brought out her umbrella and did the same thing in return. Inuyasha laughed and in quite a doggy like fashion shook out all the water in his hair and right back at Kagome and any other lucky person standing too close. "Ahh, Inuyasha, now I'm really really '_awake_' according to your method."

Inuyasha just laughed. "Here, I think I have a towel you can use." he said and retrieved a small red towel from his backpack.

"Is it clean"

"Of course it is."

"And why do you have a towel in your bag"

"Gym."

"Thanks then but won't you need it?"

"Nah, I can survive."

"Thanks." Kagome blushed as she took the towel and began to dry her hair.

"No problem. I'll see you then, I've got gym now and it's at the other end of the school."

"Bye."

Back with Miroku and Sango.

"Ok pervert, listen here, stop staring at my butt" Sango exclaimed loudly causing many stares her way.

"But Sango my love, if I can't touch it then you must at least allow me to look at it."

"You PERVERT!" Sango cried and punched him in the stomach.

"I love a woman with fire." Miroku said under his breath as he clutched his stomach.

"I heard that pervert."

"Aww come on Sango, you know I was just poking fun. Even if they were all true."

This earned Miroku a fast bop on the head. "Ok pervert, stay away from me."

"Please Sango my name is Miroku, not pervert."

"Those two words are interchangeable and pervert takes less time to say."

Miroku considered this. "Hmm, true enough."

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to English."

"Please Sango, what more do you want? I already apologized."

"I don't remember any apology."

"Ok, I'm sorry Sango. Please forgive me." Miroku said sincerely and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

Sango looked up into those mysterious grey eyes and sighed. "Fine, I forgive you Miroku but that doesn't mean that I'm still not mad at you." It was just too hard not to see his sincerity in his eyes.

"Can I at least walk with you to English?"

"Fine."

Miroku took Sango's hand and casually began walking down the hallway. Sango blushed when she felt Miroku take her hand, but she didn't resist. It was warm and slightly bigger than her own making her feel small. But as she walked down the hall, she got the feeling that it felt right to be walking hand in hand with Miroku. Miroku smiled as he saw Sango blush in his peripheral vision and grinned at the fact that Sango didn't pull away.

Kagome plopped down on her bed and picked up her overly fat cat Buyo and rhythmically stroked the fur between his ears. "You know Buyo, today wasn't so bad despite the weather and the fact that it's a Monday." Buyo just continued to purr softly at Kagome's touch. "Inuyasha and I are friends and Miroku and Sango seem to be getting along just fine whenever Miroku's not up to his antics." Then a sound was heard from Kagome's computer. Kagome picked up Buyo with a little difficulty and sat down in her chair with Buyo in her lap.

Silver Ninja: Hey

Kagome the Water Goddess: Hi

Silver Ninja: So I see Inuyasha and you are on better terms today

Kagome the Water Goddess: Yeah, we are

Silver Ninja: I wonder. Could it have anything to do with the fact that you spent a total of ten hours with him in the past five days?

Kagome the Water Goddess: Maybe...hehe. We're friends now.

Silver Ninja: Sure you are.

Kagome the Water Goddess: Oh and what is that supposed to mean?

Silver Ninja: Nothing

Kagome the Water Goddess: Are you suggesting something?

Silver Ninja: Maybe...

Kagome the Water Goddess: As much as I hate to admit it, I think you might actually be right.

Inuyasha read over the sentence again. "What does she mean?"

Silver Ninja: Huh?

Kagome the Water Goddess: Well, I'm not all too sure about it myself.

Silver Ninja: I have no idea what you're talking about

Kagome the Water Goddess: Well truth be told, I had a lot of fun with Inuyasha and now that we're friends, it feels like something is missing.

Silver Ninja: Like what?

Kagome the Water Goddess: I don't know, it's great that we're friends now but I can't help but feel that maybe there's something more to it.

Inuyasha's mind whirled. This was exactly how he was feeling too.

Kagome the Water Goddess: I think...I think I might...like him as more than a friend.

At this, Inuyasha's eyes bulged out. "She likes me? But just a week ago, she hated me"

Silver Ninja: But you hated him a week ago.

Kagome the Water Goddess: I know but it's like he showed his true self over the last couple of days.

Silver Ninja: I can't believe it!

Kagome the Water Goddess: Hey, don't go telling everyone out there about this!

Silver Ninja: Oh I won't...but you know, it's just something that I'm itching to tell the world about. You, Kagome Higurashi, like your sworn enemy Inuyasha.

Kagome the Water Goddess: You wouldn't dare!

Silver Ninja: Doesn't that scream at you cheesy soap opera?

Kagome the Water Goddess: Hey! Don't poke fun at me!

Silver Ninja: Fine sorry, I won't tell but just to let you know, you just gave me some very valid blackmail material.

Kagome the Water Goddess: Hey that's because I trust you

Silver Ninja: I know I know, I'm just kidding

Kagome the Water Goddess: Thanks for being so understanding.

Silver Ninja: Hey, no problem. Well dinner's ready I can smell it...some noodles with hmmm mashed potatoes so I'll talk to you later then. Bye!

Kagome the Water Goddess: Bye.

After 'Silver Ninja' had gone offline, Kagome patted Buyo's head. "I think Inuyasha's not the only one I like. How could this happen to me? I like a complete stranger (AN Silver Ninja) and my sworn enemy. Silver Ninja's right. This is all just like one cheesy soap opera." Then Kagome remembered something. "Oh no, and Inuyasha's coming over tomorrow after school to tutor me for chemistry. Could my life get anymore complicated?"

"Kagome, the laundry's not going to make itself, it's your turn this week." Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Guess I spoke too soon huh Buyo." But Buyo didn't give an answer, all he did was snuggle closer to Kagome. "Well Buyo, you're so lucky, you get to sleep on a warm bed while I do laundry and deal with life." Kagome lifted Buyo from her lap and placed him on her bed. Buyo just continued to sleep soundlessly. Ignorance is bliss.

A/N: Ok, it's edited now and I added some little extra lines into Sango and Miroku's argument and I know Sango sounds really angry but Miroku is totally provoking her. So anyways, it's still not my greatest chapter but I suppose it'll suffice.


	14. Chapter 14: Mouth to Mouth

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Ok I know everyone is dying for an update and I'm really sorry for taking so long but I can't help that only one week in, my teachers load me up. I have an essay that's worth like 15 percent of my whole mark, a whole novel study, labs and assignments and music bands and ensembles. I have a future scene that I'm still trying to work out and so far, I've got no luck. And to top it all off, I've lost the sheet where I wrote down my plans so if the story takes a sudden turn, I'm sorry, I probably just forgot what was supposed to happen next. So THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! Blame the school teachers! haha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 14: Mouth-to-Mouth**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." The alarm clock rang.

"Argh, stupid hunk of junk." Inuyasha snarled and smacked it into next week and attempted to fall back asleep.

Ten minutes later,

"DAMNIT" Inuyasha yelled and glared angrily at the alarm clock with it's red and white hands on a black background before throwing it violently across the room. It plopped softly into the pillow his mom now placed on his door and the ground below it. Ms. Taisho had spent so much money on replacing alarm clocks due to Inuyasha's moods in the morning and resorted to new methods. Inuyasha was definitely not a morning person.

Hearing that Inuyasha was awake, Ms. Taisho called to her son. "Inuyasha sweetie, breakfast is ready."

Five minutes later, a still sleepy, half mad, messy Inuyasha stomped down the stairs with his backpack in tow, the zipper almost all the way open and miraculously still the contents remained inside. "Here's your ramen honey." Ms. Taisho said and turned her back to packing his lunch before heading out to work herself. Inuyasha mumbled a quick thank you before scarfing down the hot instant noodles. It was never too early, too hot, or inappropriate to eat ramen. According to Inuyasha, there was no such thing as too bloated to eat ramen or in too bad of a mood to eat ramen. If not for his mother, all he'd eat would probably only ramen. "You'll be tutoring Kagome at the Higurashi shrine today won't you?" Ms. Taisho asked with her back still turned.

Inuyasha froze. "Oh yeah, how could I forget about Kagome" Inuyasha's mind reeled. "Oh umm yeah Mom, I'll be home before dinner."

"Alright dear. You'd better hurry along, you have ten minutes and your bike is still inside the garage."

"Okay, thanks mom. I'll see you later."

Inuyasha opened the garage door, and seeing that his backpack was still open, zipped it up before grabbing his bike and setting off towards school. "Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "How could I forget that I have to see her tonight and actually talk to her? After what she told me online, I don't know what to say to her. I feel the same way, like there's maybe something more than just a friendship between us. But I've never been good at these things, last time I tried asking a girl out on a date because of a dare from Miroku, Miroku wouldn't stop laughing until I threatened to duct tape his mouth shut with a bomb inside. Of course I had to actually make a bomb and show him before he shut up. I don't know what I'd do if I messed this up with Kagome." Inuyasha thought deeply and because of that was nearly hit by a car when he began to ride a little too close to the road. "I can't believe how fast it and by it I mean our relationship or whatever it is between Kagome and I is happened. I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking it a step further." Inuyasha sighed, his mind heavy with his dilemma. "Damn, when did things have to get so damn complicated anyways? Being enemies was so much easier. Ok I can't develop feelings if I don't see Kagome at all. Sigh, ok, if I just avoid her for long enough, I should be fine right? Right." Inuyasha was instantly pulled out of his reverie again when a truck driver stuck his head of the window and yelled at Inuyasha, telling him to stay on his side of the road.

Inuyasha arrived at school safe fortunately. But unfortunately for him, Kagome was standing right by the bike racks. "Okay, just get in and out real fast" Inuyasha coached himself and took a big breath before going over to tie up his bike.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome called out cheerfully as soon as she saw him.

"Umm hi Kagome." Inuyasha replied a little less enthusiastically. He was sporting a pink face.

"So how was your day yesterday"

"Fine. Umm, I have to get to gym early today so I'd better go." Inuyasha lied poorly and at this point turning a more visible red.

"Alright, bye"

Inuyasha just ran. A moment later and he would have straight out turned red and said something stupid. "I hope Kagome didn't notice how hot my cheeks were turning." Inuyasha prayed silently.

"Sango..." Miroku called and Sango's head turned swiftly at the sound of Miroku's voice.

"So swift to see my handsome face?"

"No, fast to know where you are in case I have to defend myself."

"Against what?"

"You."

"Knife through my heart." Miroku said and feigned the action. Sango couldn't help but laugh when Miroku _dramatically_ fell to the ground and stuck out his tongue to the side.

"Psstt... Sango." Sango turned her head around and saw no one facing her, then she realized the quiet voice came from Miroku, who was still lying on the floor. "This is where you give me mouth to mouth." Sango's eyes widen and her hands turned into fists but loosened when she saw his smirk after his sentence and knew he was just playing. Sango smiled evilly and played along.

"Oh Miroku, what ever will I do with you dead? I'll revive you." Sango called out and knelt down beside Miroku. Miroku felt the close proximity and his hand twitched as it itched to touch Sango's backside which was a mere few centimetres away.

Sango saw his hand move slightly and smiled. "Maybe temptation will be too good to give up." But her hopes were destroyed when Miroku sighed and reluctantly moved his hand closer to her above his head. Sango watched the movement and was definitely impressed.

"I'm waiting my dear Sango." Miroku spoke with a smile.

Sango bent her head down and when her mouth was only five centimetres away, Miroku's smile grew wider feeling her body heat more warmly. Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku. "He really thinks I'm going to do this. He'll be sorely disappointed." Sango took a breath in and roughly blew at his face before withdrawing to a safe distance and watched his reaction.

Miroku's eyes widened when all he felt was a spat of air and Sango's withdrawal and quickly sat up knowing the game was over. He didn't really expect Sango to do anything. In fact, he had expected the normal violent attacks, but when she got really close, his hopes soared only to have them crash down on him yet again. "What was that for" Miroku asked.

Sango just laughed. "To see your reaction! You should've seen how wide your eyes were when you sat up" Sango continued to laugh. Miroku smiled at her laugh, it was beautiful. A melody all it's own, soft yet full of happiness and her eyes were more beautiful when she laughed. They turned a lighter shade of brown that reflected the light causing the illusion that they were shining.

"Come on Miroku, we're going to be late for class." Sango said and grabbed his arm and looped hers through his. Miroku, too shocked to say anything ended up being half dragged into English class by a happy Sango. "Maybe Miroku isn't so bad. He's managed not to touch anyone so far and he's funny, nice and has those amazing grey eyes." Sango smiled and grinned even more when Miroku finally got a grasp on himself and tightened his arm around hers.

Gym was a breeze. Now for the trickier part, lunch. In the end, Inuyasha just decided to eat lunch by myself outside. He found a single cherry blossom tree in the back of the school and easily scaled it before settling down and eating his lunch, consisting of the dry ramen noodles and a thermos of hot water to add the soup base and noodles into. "Can't live without ramen" Inuyasha spoke to no one in particular and stuffed his face in the same manner as his breakfast.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha? He was in an awful hurry to get to gym and there was nothing special going on and I haven't seen him since." Kagome asked Sango.

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Me neither." Miroku said, joining the group, sitting beside Sango of course.

"Oh well, that's alright. Anyways, Kagome, you haven't told us what happened between you two. You guys are like the best of friends, what happened?" Eri asked with eyes sparkling for answers.

"Well, nothing really, I just got to know him a bit better and he's not as bad as everyone says he is."

"Oh really, so am I safe to say now that he is so hot" Rin finally blurted out.

"WHAT? You mean, this whole time, you were crushing on him?"

"Umm yeah." Rin replied sheepishly, turning red.

"Oh come on Kagome, you have to admit it." Eri put in.

"You too Eri? Sango please tell me you haven't been thinking he's hot too?"

"Of course not, she loves me." Miroku interrupted. This earned Miroku a hit to the head. "Guess, she didn't give up the whole violent thing." Miroku thought.

"No."

"So, do you like him" Eri persisted.

"What? NO!" Kagome straight out lied. But no one else noticed. No one that is excluding Sango and Miroku who decided to keep their mouths shut. Sango was bad when she was mad but if Kagome was really mad, just run and beware of the wrath of hurricane Kagome.

"Denial is the first step to acceptance." Sango whispered quietly to Miroku. Miroku nodded and kicked back to watch the show. Rin and Eri were persistent alright, most of the lunch hour was spent telling Kagome all the good qualities of Inuyasha.

Kagome eventually got fed up and just left. Yes she did like Inuyasha but she wasn't whole-heartedly ready to admit it just yet, although she had told 'Silver Ninja'. Kagome went around to the back of the school to her cherry blossom tree and saw that it was already occupied and by none other than Inuyasha himself. She would have approached him and asked him why he was there if it wasn't for the expression on his face. It was serious and said that he was in deep thinking. Not wanting to disturb him, Kagome walked over to the park bench about ten metres away from the tree and just looked up at Inuyasha. His hair was blowing gently with the breeze, the blossoms bringing out the handsome features of his face. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought and his golden eyes shined with the brilliance of the sun. Suddenly, Inuyasha moved and his eyes wandered aimlessly untill they met with Kagome's soft chocolate brown ones. "Ohh, sorry, I just got worried when I didn't see you at lunch and came out and I didn't want to disturb you or anything." Kagome said quietly and lowered her head in embarrassment. Then the bell rang. "Saved by the bell." Kagome thought.

"Well, umm I'll be going." Kagome said and jogged to the school doors.

"Man. What is that girl doing to me? I've hated her guts for as long as I've known her and over a week, I'm already falling head over heels for her. " Inuyasha shook his head and climbed down to the lowest branch before jumping the rest of the way and making his way to class. "Maybe too much ramen is really starting to affect my brain."

The rest of the day went by smoothly and after math class, Kagome and Inuyasha headed over to the shrine. Still embarrassed by the incident at lunch, Kagome didn't speak and Inuyasha avoided trying to make conversation in fear that he would say something stupid.

"Umm, here we are." Kagome said when they arrived and went upstairs to her room. Inuyasha noticed that it was relatively small but comfy and cozy. "Are you hungry, I can get you something to eat before we start."

"No that's fine." Inuyasha replied monotonously.

"Okay." Kagome sat down and pulled up a chair beside hers at her desk and opened up her chemistry book. "So where do you want to start"

"Uhh. Let's look at your homework." Inuyasha said and felt proud. "Maybe this won't be too bad, I haven't said anything to embarrass myself yet. I just have to hope it holds for the next hour or so."

The next half an hour went smoothly. Inuyasha became more comfortable as they went along and after thirty minutes of studying, Kagome announced a break and went downstairs to get some snacks.

Inuyasha looked around the room, it was nice. Her bed had pink pillows and sheets and bed covers and her window gave a nice view of the tree just outside since the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom.

"Some milk and cookies." Kagome said placing the plate and two cups of milk down on the desk.

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So, what did you have to do that you went to gym so early?"

"Oh umm this morning?" Inuyasha asked turning red.

"Yeah." Kagome said, obviously noticing his red face but chose not to say anything.

"Umm, coach Yamaki said he wanted to talk to me about the uhh football team."

"Oh." Kagome replied knowing it was a lie but didn't want to push him any more.

Inuyasha mentally smacked himself. "That was a dumb lie. Football doesn't even start for another month at least. Kagome must have known that was a lie but she isn't saying anything so I'll just leave it at that."

"Well, umm why don't we get started again" Inuyasha blurted out immediately changing the topic.

Kagome noting his discomfort nodded and wondered what was wrong.

The last half an hour went by quickly and Inuyasha was not as calm confusing Kagome more and more until it was past 4:00 and Inuyasha said a quick good-bye before leaving swiftly before Kagome could ask any more questions.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha? He seemed fine yesterday and then all of a sudden, over-night, he's become fidgety, shy, and nervous, especially the last half and hour. Maybe, it was something that happened last night with his family. I hope he feels better tomorrow." Kagome sighed and finished the last of her homework before heading down for dinner.

"I'm such an idiot." Inuyasha scolded himself once he was back in his own room with the door locked. Inuyasha looked around the room and found a tennis ball and whipped it at the pillow hanging on his door. "Kagome knew I lied! She didn't even question me. How could she end up liking a dolt like me? I'm so stupid!" Inuyasha yelled and picked up his calculator and again threw it at his pillow.

"Inuyasha, you'd better stop yelling or I'll come up there and stop you myself." His mother yelled from downstairs.

Inuyasha hissed and sat down forcefully on his bed making the bedsprings groan loudly. Inuyasha closed his eyes and forced himself to forget the day's events and eventually fell asleep. His mother peeked in his room and saw the room cluttered as usual with a few extra things on the pillow on the floor near the door. She gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and turned off the lights. Dinner was ready and when he didn't come down at her call, she knew that he must have fallen asleep. That or his ears just weren't working. "You must have had a tiring day Inuyasha." Ms. Taisho said and closed the door behind her. Little did she know that she was very much so right.

A/N: Ok guys, I did this for you. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I don't know where my inspiration came from but I love this chapter. Some MirSan fluff that I actually like! Anyways, it's really late right now and I forced myself to write it up this late for you guys. I re-read over chap 13 and the grammar is horrible so I'll fix that up soon along with the stuff in this chapter. It's too late now but if you can't read it because I made some mistakes then please wait a few days and I'll have both chap 13 and 14 edited. THANKS GUYS! Real tired now so good-nite hope you like it. I'm still working on my plan again. New ideas are always welcome, please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Admittance

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, I'm REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! I know you must hate me but really, anyone who lives in Ontario would understand that I just had my literacy test and my teachers aren't very sympathetic. I have TONS of hw and assignments and projects! It's because the stupid mid-terms came out like a month earlier than usual and all the teachers had to get marks in and everything. Also, another reason for the delay is my fault. I don't write chapters like other authors may. I write one chapter all at once not little by little and since I do write them all at once, I need to have a lot of spare time to be able to do it. I haven't had much and so I couldn't get to it. I also have lost my plan for the chapters so please bear with me, the story may go in a weird direction...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 15: Admittance**

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled waving as she arrived in the school yard.

"Oh umm hi Kagome." Inuyasha said with less enthusiasm. Pink hues began to tinge his cheeks.

"Are you sick Inuyasha? Because you look pale and red at the same time."

"Umm no, I'm fine." Inuyasha answered quickly.

"So Sango, it's Wednesday. Your bet expires tomorrow you know."

"Yeah I know. Damn it, how can I make him lose Kagome?"

"Oh come on Sango, how bad could the date really be?"

"You did not just say that!"

"Why? I know Miroku's perverted and all but hasn't he proven that he is also disciplined enough to resist?"

"Alright Kagome, if you think he's so great then why don't you go on a date with him?"

"Because he likes you."

"Fine, then you're coming with me if he wins."

"WHAT? No way am I getting involved in this. This bet is between you and Miroku, not me."

"Well you suggested the idea. I have to get to class." And Sango walked off before Kagome could reply.

"But...what? I didn't...no ARGH." Kagome threw up her hands in frustration.

Kagome looked around, Sango had left but where was Inuyasha?

"He must have left." Kagome thought and proceeded to go inside as well.

-------

"Hey Sango." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"WHOA" Sango jumped a good metre before her heart began to return to its normal pace. "Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry. Hey, you realize that I've gone on with this bet for exactly..." Miroku looked down at his watch. "6 days, 1 minute and 45.8 seconds and ticking."

"You actually keep track of every milisecond that passes?" Sango asked giving Miroku one of those "weirdo" looks.

"I have the exact amount of time I've gone on for and more importantly a countdown."

Sango continued giving Miroku her glare.

"Sango, a real man such as me needs to look forward to something in life."

"Like grabbing other girl's butts." Sango muttered under her breath.

"What was that my sweet and lovely Sango?"

"Nothing." Sango replied quickly.

"As I was saying, I...okay the truth of the matter is that this bet is killing me inside."

"Then quit the bet." Sango replied with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Oh but Sango, I would do anything for you."

"I'm going to class." Sango said and walked down the hallway.

"Oh and by the way Miroku, IF you somehow win this bet, Kagome promised me that she'd come with me on this date. You never said anything about being one on one. So if you feel outnumbered, go bring someone else."

"Sango, I feel betrayed. Do I really disgust you that much?" Miroku received no answer as Sango continued walking turning deaf ears to him.

English passed and lunch rapidly approached. Kagome sat down with Sango, Rin and Eri but after a quick glance around, got up.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Eri asked.

"Oh umm, I forgot to do something. I'll see you guys later."

Kagome pushed open the doors and approached her cherry blossom tree and sure enough, there he was sitting there on the second branch up.

Inuyasha sat in the tree, watching the cherry blossoms sway gently with the breeze when suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. He looked down and saw Kagome standing quietly near the tree with her lunch in her hands.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome called softly. "Do you mind if I come up"

Inuyasha gave no answer so Kagome began her climb up to reach a branch slightly lower than the one where Inuyasha was sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha avoided eye contact and just shook his head.

"Are you going to talk to me today at all?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm kinda stressed. I have to get going." Inuyasha replied softly and got up to leave.

Kagome watched Inuyasha gracefully jump down from the branch and walk towards the school. "There's something else on his mind. It can't be that simple. He only seems to be avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" Kagome comtemplated.

When Inuyasha was in the bare boundaries of ear shot, Kagome called out softly. "Is it me Inuyasha? Did I do something wrong for you to hate me?"

Inuyasha's heart jumped but he continued to walk away. "No Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong but it has everything to do with you. I don't hate you...I lo- oh I don't know how I feel anymore." Inuyasha admitted to himself.

Thursday came and Sango woke up knowing that unless Miroku broke their bet within the next hour, she would have lost and would owe Miroku a date.

Kagome boarded the bus to find a mopey Sango. "So it's the final day huh? I guess you've officially lost."

"No, I still have...15 minutes. Oh who am I kidding, Miroku wins."

"Hahaha. Come on, I told you this yesterday, he's not that bad."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're coming with me on this date."

"Oh no I'm not."

"It's too late, Miroku said it was okay."

"Did he?"

"No but please, won't you help your best friend?" Sango pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop doing that. Fine. But I'm only coming along, don't look to me for support or anything. If Miroku pulls something I'm not going to be there to help you. I'm a bystander."

"That's fine. Miroku's less likely to do anything with you with me opposed to if it was just me and him." Sango smiled winning her argument with Kagome.

"So how's your life? You keep disappearing at lunch." Sango mentioned.

"Well, promise not to tell. I know it's cliché but just do it."

"Fine."

"Well, Inuyasha's been acting kind of weird."

"You look for Inuyasha at lunch? Hmm... I think Eri and Rin may be on to something there."

"Sango!" Kagome objected nudging her friend.

"Okay, okay, I won't judge...until after you finish."

"Anyways, I found him sitting in that cherry blossom tree just behind the doors in the south end. And he's really quiet and yesterday as soon as I showed up, he left. I haven't had any chance to talk to him. He keeps disappearing every time I see him."

"Did you ask him why?"

"Yeah. And he said he was busy and stuff."

"Maybe he is."

"Oh come on Sango, how busy can someone get that they can't even talk to you at lunch?"

"I don't know. Did you do something to him?"

"No.. I don't think so."

"Then you should confront him and ask him what the problem is. Make him talk."

"I don't know if that'll work."

"It never hurts to try." Sango finished.

"Alright, can I judge you now?"

Kagome sighed. "Bring it on."

"Okay... OH MY GOSH! You ditch us, your best friends to look for Inuyasha at lunch. I feel betrayed but come on, Eri and Rin, those loud mouths aren't around, so tell me truthfully, do you like Inuyasha?"

"Sango."

"Just answer the question."

Kagome blushed and lowered her head. Sango took that as a 'yes'. Sango sighed. "Enemies to young love in a little more than a month. WOW!"

"SANGO!"

"I'm just being truthful."

"Might I remind you that you are in a worse predicament than me with Miroku?"

As if on cue, Miroku approached Sango and Kagome as soon as they boarded off the bus.

"Oh Sango..."

"Yeah yeah Miroku, you won, I owe you a date, let's not make this big."

"But I've already announced it to the whole school."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Calm down Sango, I'm just kidding. So is Saturday night good for you"

"Sango, it's inevitable, better just to get it over with and be done with it." Kagome pitched in.

"Fine, Miroku but I'm dragging Kagome along." Sango said all the while staring at Kagome. "You can bring someone too. I'm going to class now before you start planning and outlining every little detail for Saturday night."

The day passed quickly and as math class ended, Kagome approached Inuyasha. "I might as well take Sango's advice to confront him." Kagome thought but was interrupted when Inuyasha spoke first.

"Umm Kagome, I won't be able to tutor you tonight, I'm umm busy." And Inuyasha left quickly leaving Kagome thoroughly confused.

"Something is wrong and I can't just ignore it and blow it off. I'm going to ask Inuyasha tomorrow and I won't take just any answer. I just can't help but feel bad because I'm pretty sure it involves me." Kagome pondered as she walked to her locker and headed home.

"Mom, Inuyasha can't make it tonight so I don't have tutoring okay?"

"Alright honey."

Kagome sat down at her computer and signed on to MSN and changed her name.

Thoroughly Confuzzled: Hi

Silver Ninja: oh hi

Silver Ninja: What's so confusing?

Thoroughly Confuzzled: Inuyasha..he's been acting weird lately and I can't figure out why.

Silver Ninja: Hey I'm sorry but I can't really talk today, I've got tons of homework.

Thoroughly Confuzzled: Oh okay, bye.

Inuyasha signed off. He already knew what the conversation would be about had he stayed online. Inuyasha sighed. This plan of his to avoid Kagome was harder than he thought. She just seemed to be everywhere and someone he couldn't get out of his mind.

-------

The next morning, Kagome rode to school with her mom to get there earlier and find Inuyasha.

"Thanks Mom."

"Bye honey, have a good day at school."

"Oh how coincidental, there's Inuyasha riding to school." Kagome thought and then butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. "What am I so scared about?" As if answering her own question, her mind began to roam. "You're scared that he hates you. But you like him. You've scared of being rejected. The sting of rejection."

"Ok Kagome, get yourself together, just approach him and ask what the matter is." Kagome muttered to herself under her breath and bravely walked towards the bike racks.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned his head at the sound of Kagome's voice calling him.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked becoming a little more confident to cover up his anxiety. "I might as well face up to this. It would only get worse if I didn't talk to her." Inuyasha thought.

"Don't you say what? You know what." Kagome said as her temper began to rise. "You completely avoid me and even when we do see each other, you don't the time of day for me anymore. You can't be that busy that you won't even take at least five minutes to talk to me." Kagome's temper began to fall as she saw Inuyasha droop his head.

Kagome's voice softened. "Inuyasha, is something the matter? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me. I'd rather you tell me that you hate me than never know and have you avoid me forever."

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice began to crack and break up. There was a lot of emotion in his voice.

"Inuyasha?"

A/N: I'm sorry guys for making you wait and now making you wait more cuz I left it off at a cliffhanger but it's really late. I feel so guilty every week that I don't update but I know I can't do anything because I'm swamped. I also write the whole chapter in one go so I need a lot of spare time to do so. I will try and update as soon as possible I promise. I'll try to keep it to less than a month tho. Thank you for all your support. Even tho you must all hate me. I haven't edit this chapter so please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Gracie-poo


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Alrite, the long awaited chapter…and I really don't have much of a clue to where this story is going so if anyone wants to suggest ideas, I'm all ears. Thanks…hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I'll be editing the whole story and seeing if it makes sense as a whole, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 16: Trouble**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome softly spoke looking at the enemy she had befriended only a week ago.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." Inuyasha appeared calm and in control on the outside but inside, he was in mental turmoil. "What am I going to say? Am I going to just tell her that I have feelings for her? No, way too sudden. Think think think. Great, now she's waiting for you to say something. Say something quick anything!" Inuyasha battled himself inside his head.

"Kagome…uhh I uhh really…SILVER NINJA!" Inuyasha clasped his hand over his mouth. "That was not supposed to have happened." Inuyasha mentally began pummeling himself. "You might as well have asked her to marry you. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Silver ninja? What are you saying?"

"Umm…I'm silver ninja." Inuyasha admitted so quietly that Kagome thought she hadn't heard it at all.

"You're silver ninja?" Inuyasha just stood there with his head hanging and his hair covering his face. Kagome took his silence as a yes. "But how?"

Inuyasha peeped up a bit to see Kagome's face. She was confused. "Miroku." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome gave a confused look. "Miroku gave me your e-mail." Inuyasha finished explaining.

"MIROKU? THAT..! AHH."

"Ok now she's mad." Inuyasha observed and subtly began to move away.

"YOU!" Kagome's pointed accusingly. "You acted like a complete jerk at school! You tormented me at school and then online, you're suddenly all nice and everything." Kagome's face at this point was beyond mad. Her lungs getting a work out from all the yelling. "You're two-faced you know that! How can I ever trust you again? Why did I ever trust you in the first place? And to think I spilt all my life's secrets to you. I told you things that even Sango doesn't know!" Kagome stopped, panting before her eyes narrowed and then widened. "OH MY GOSH!" Kagome's face changed from surprise to anger in a flash. "That's where you got your last prank with all the explosions! YOU USED ME! You pretended to be nice and got the information out of me to only use it against me!" Kagome couldn't control it anymore. She shoved Inuyasha. "YOU BASTARD! I hate you. I hate you so much Inuyasha Taisho. You haven't changed at all! You're still that ugly heartless boy that played a dirty trick on me all those years ago."

"Kagome, no it's not.."

"No, Inuyasha, I don't care anymore. I can't believe I trusted you. How can I know that anything you said to me was true or not? I HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" And with that Kagome stormed off madly towards the shrine. The sky grew darker and raindrops began to fall, rain drops that concealed Kagome's tears.

Inuyasha was left to stand there, stunned and shocked by what had happened only seconds ago. A bystander that had witnessed the whole scene walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey man, go after her."

"No, it's too late. In fact, I never had a chance. She's right, I am a jerk." Inuyasha stated and walked off towards his home. School was the last thing on both of their minds.

Kagome arrived outside the shrine in front of the door. Wiping the tears from her face and trying her best to compose herself she opened the door. Her mother heard the door slide open and looked up from the kitchen.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Why aren't you at school? Sweetie what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi said with much concern at the sight of her red-eyed daughter.

"It's nothing. I don't want to go to school today Mom."

"Ok honey. And I think you might have caught a cold walking home in that rain. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be at school today. Why don't you take off your coat and hang it in the laundry room. Go get some sleep, I'll bring you some hot chocolate and take your temperature after these dishes."

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and headed towards the laundry room.

Inuyasha walked home solemnly. The cold raindrops had numbed his hands and his heart. When he arrived home, he opened the door, carelessly tossed his wet jacket on the ground and went straight to his room where he slammed the door with all his might and flung himself onto the bed. Even with his wet hair, he managed to fall asleep.

Inuyasha woke up and sleepily looked at his clock, it was close to noon. He had fallen asleep for a good three hours. He mumbled something and went to the washroom to shower and blow-dry his hair. After that he went downstairs and made himself a sandwich since they were out of ramen and sat in the quiet kitchen munching slowly.

"You know it's not all my fault either. She didn't let me have a chance to explain anything. Stupid Kagome, she's always jumping to conclusions way too fast. Why did I ever like her. I mean what kind of person is she? I have just as much right as her to be mad. She makes me so…" Inuyasha was interrupted when someone rang the doorbell.

Inuyasha walked to the door, he picked up his jacket, which was still partially wet on one side and hung it seeing as the person who was at his door wasn't in a hurry. Inuyasha opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Inuyasha, haven't seen you in a while now have I?"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha's voice filled with coldness.

"What, I can't come home now?"

"You left us Sesshomaru. Ten years ago."

"Yes and for a good reason."

"And what would that be?"

"This." Sesshomaru said and showed him a briefcase.

"What's in it?"

"Well first of all, how about you invite me inside?"

"Pfftt come in."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said without emotion.

"So where did you go after all these years?"

"I took over Dad's company. You wouldn't know this since he died before you were born but our father was very wealthy. After he passed away his trusted partner took over. Your mom didn't know this but there was supposed to be money given out to us every week to support us. But the money never came and Dad's company changed drastically after his death. I was too young to understand back then but I had recurring nightmares and so I did some research and when I was sixteen, I left to find out the truth. Inuyasha, our father's death was unusual. I have evidence that he was murdered. I've taken over Dad's company and I'm still trying to piece things together but now I have to bring you and your mother into the picture."

"Why didn't you contact us over the years?"

"I was digging into some serious stuff, I didn't want to risk anyone. I've come near death more than once throughout my research. Someone doesn't want me to find the truth."

Inuyasha remained silent and allowed for all this information to sink into his head. His dad that he had never known was murdered and his business partner had made his and his mom's life miserable. All his troubles were forgotten as his eyes began to burn. Someone, somewhere out there had made his life miserable on purpose. They had made his mother suffer.

"Sesshomaru, I want to help find this man."

"Yes. But first I need to rest."

"Stay here. Where else would you go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not wish to be a burden unto you and mother. I can find a hotel nearby if necessary."

"Feh. Just stay here. Stop making things so complicated."

Seeing as Sesshomaru wasn't about to spill anything else at the moment, Inuyasha led him to the guest room and sat down in his room in front of the computer. A lot had happened today and he needed some time to think everything over. He was no longer mad at Kagome although the same probably couldn't be said for Kagome.

"I need to talk to Kagome. And then I am going to track down this man who ruined my life."

A/N: WHOA! This story took a completely new turn. DID NOT I repeat DID NOT expect that to happen. I was writing and I'm like hey, why not introduce Sesshomaru into this chaos and then I'm like well now I need an excuse to why he was gone for so long and it ended up like this haha.. Tell me what you guys think of this change, like it hate it?

Also I'm not sure how I did with the whole Kagome being mad thing. It's hard to write her as mad since she's usually nice.

I'm editing everything next week or so. So I'm leaving this with the bad grammar and spelling it is… if it's unbearably hard to read, tell me and I'll fix it.

Here's some math for you:

Sesshomaru left at the age of 16- right now, he's 26

He left 10 years ago

Inuyasha was 5 at that time when he left.

Age difference between the two: 11 years

Their dad died when Sesshomaru was 10

Inuyasha was still unborn when his dad died.

Inuyasha is currently 15


	17. Chapter 17: The Past

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, do you even remember me? HAHA…It's been about 2 months since I updated. I'm really sry guys. But the good news is that I have a lot of free time on my hands now that exams are over and semester two is just beginning. So guess what I did? I edited all my chapters to date! Now that took so long cuz I had to read EVERYTHING and I cannot believe just how much I wrote. But anyways, I noticed some things that didn't make any sense and changed it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 17: The Past….**

After eating lunch, taking some fever medication and sleeping for a while, Kagome got up lazily. The clock blinked 3:45 PM. Kagome sighed. "So much has happened in such a short period time. Why did things have to change and become so complicated? Why couldn't things just stay the way they were? Inuyasha, my sworn enemy from kindergarten got a hold of my e-mail. Suddenly, we became friends by night, enemies by day. Slowly even that began to change. Our pranks went a little too far and we ended up completing ten hours of community service together as a punishment. Little did I know that over those five days, we would bond and become good friends. When did it change from being just friends to wanting to be more than just friends? Life is so confusing and twisted. I can never know what to expect now."

Kagome sighed again and sat down in front of her computer. Not wanting to go online but not having anything else to do, she opened her chat logs and reviewed all the memories she had talking to her secret mysterious friend. "I thought it was a game. Why did it become reality?" Then a thought struck her. "I liked both Inuyasha and Silver Ninja. What if I said something to him online?" Panic coursed through her as she searched more diligently through the chat logs before slumping back into her chair. She had.

Kagome the Water Goddess: I think...I think I might...like him as more than a friend.

"Great. Now I've told the one person that I don't want to know that I like him." Kagome gasped. "That's why Inuyasha was acting all weird and blushing all the time the days after I said it."

Thinking aloud, "I confronted him because he was avoiding me and he was avoiding me because I told him that I like him. So does that mean that I'm wrong. That I shouldn't have yelled at him? NO no way. He still used me. I told him my fears and he used them to attack me. That's still his fault. There's no way that this is even remotely my fault. Inuyasha is a jerk. A big jerk." Yet somehow Kagome couldn't completely convince herself that this was true. He had shown her the nicer, other side of Inuyasha. But still, Kagome put her foot down. She was still mad at Inuyasha for doing something so cruel to her. It would take a lot of groveling on Inuyasha's part if she was to forgive him. With a hmph, Kagome huffed out of her room confident that she had convinced herself that she was still mad at Inuyasha. She marched downstairs in an effort to raid her fridge.

Kagome's mom heard her coming down the stairs and walked over to her daughter. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I am mom."

"The medication is almost up. Take another Tylenol and just sit on the couch. Watch some tv. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a bit. Thanks mom. I can get it myself."

"Well, just call me if you need anything. I'm going to shop for groceries alright?"

"Sure mom. Bye."

Kagome made herself a ham sandwich and took her mother's advice and turned on the television.

Meanwhile at the Taisho household, Sesshomaru was taking a nap in the guest room and Inuyasha with a lack of anything better to do, sat at his computer, softly playing music for his brother's sake and began a conversation with Miroku.

Silver Ninja: Hey

Got a date with Sango tom: Hey, why weren't you at school today?

Silver Ninja: Kagome found out

Got a date with Sango tom: About the whole Internet thing?

Silver Ninja: Yeah. That and she gave a hell of a yelling at me

Got a date with Sango tom: Man, I'd say you were pretty lucky to get just that

Silver Ninja: Well w/e. She's really mad at me and I'm mad at her too

Got a date with Sango tom: Are you….really?

Silver Ninja: No, I was kinda wrong but it's not entirely my fault.

Got a date with Sango tom: Ahhh I see.

Silver Ninja: So broadcasting your news huh?

Got a date with Sango tom: Changing the subject now are we? Well I like this subject. Yes I am…

Silver Ninja: Sango would kick you if she saw this

Got a date with Sango tom: Good thing she's not online. OH that reminds me…Sango's bringing a friend tomorrow on our date because she doesn't want to be alone. Wanna come too?

Miroku refrained from saying that Sango was bringing Kagome because then Inuyasha definitely wouldn't come. But even after their fight, they needed to see each other to kiss and make-up. Miroku smirked. "I'm playing the matchmaker here now."

Silver Ninja: Yeah sure, I don't have any plans tomorrow night. What time?

Got a date with Sango tom: 5. Thanks man.

Silver Ninja: Oh hey, guess who showed up at my door today?

Got a date with Sango tom: who?

Silver Ninja: Sesshomaru!

Got a date with Sango tom: You are kidding!

Silver Ninja: Nope

Silver Ninja: Crap, he's up, I gotta get information out of him. I'll tell you about it later.

Got a date with Sango tom: Alright, bye.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you mind explaining now what the hell is going on with you and that briefcase?"

"Patience Inuyasha is a virtue."

"Feh. Just hurry up in the washroom will ya?"

-------

Kagome slowly clicked the remote button controlling the channels. There was nothing good on at the moment. All that was on were kiddy cartoon shows and the news.

"What shape is this Timmy?"

"Why it's a triangle Tommy. See it has three sides and—" Click

"In other news, a 45 year old man was shot in his—" Click

"Currently, it's 16°C outside but that will drop to 0°C in the evening. Stay tuned for more—" Click

"Sesshomaru Taisho, one the richest young men in the world left New York abruptly during one of the busiest times of the year for his company."

This captured Kagome's attention. "Taisho. Isn't that Inuyasha's last name? Then this must be his…...brother. The one who walked out on his family when he was 16." Kagome augmented the volume and paid closer attention to the man on the screen with golden eyes and silver hair that undoubtedly confirmed her suspicion of the relation.

"Mr. Taisho bought last minute plane tickets to Vancouver. He left no notice to colleagues as to his whereabouts and mission for this sudden trip. Reports have shown that Mr. Taisho's mother and brother live in Vancouver and that would be the most likely the reason for his departure."

"Stay tuned for the sports update as the NHL union come together to talk."

Kagome turned off her TV. "That was Inuyasha's brother. There's no mistaking it. Those golden eyes and silver hair is unmistakable. But why would he come back after 10 years?"

"Wait why am I thinking about Inuyasha. I hate his guts remember Kagome? You didn't forget that did you?"

Speaking out loud now, "Oh what's the point of even trying to convince myself that I hate Inuyasha. I don't hate him. I'm just…..mad at him and disappointed too I guess that he couldn't have told me sooner."

-------

"Inuyasha. What have you got to eat?"

"Hello? You were last talking about our Dad's death and all you can come up with is food?"

"I would prefer to discuss this once. So while I'm waiting for mom, can I get something to eat?"

"Feh. What do you want?"

Opening the fridge and the cupboards, Sesshomaru concluded that the only food in the house was ramen, eggs, bread and some fruit. At that moment, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mother entered the house.

"Inuyasha. Where were you today? The school called and said that you weren't at school." Hanging up her coat, she didn't even bat an eyelash in Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and got the attention of his mother.

Akina turned around at the foreign sound of another male. She gasped at the sight before her. Dropping her purse she ran towards the tall male.

"Oh my GOD! SESSHOMARU!"

"Yes mother I've come back."

Akina hugged her son tightly and when she let go, tears were evident in her eyes. Looking at her son all grown up, she gave Sesshomaru another hug.

"Ugh Mom please." Inuyasha said with disgust.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen your brother in 10 years, I'm more than allowed to hug him."

"What brings you back here Sesshomaru?"

"I'll tell you in due time. Right now though, I think we should go out for dinner. Does Chinese food sound good?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha you have some explaining to do too." Akina said in a stern motherly tone.

Over dinner, Inuyasha and Akina caught up with Sesshomaru and talked about their life while Sesshomaru did the same not including any details since they were in a public place and anything could happen if the wrong pair of ears caught the right words.

After a delicious buffet dinner at Mandarin, Sesshomaru arrived back at Inuyasha's home and opened his briefcase.

"In here is almost completely solid proof that Ryoku Sasayaki, father's partner had father murdered to control his company. He has a son that's Inuyasha's age. Naraku."

"That bastard!"

"Inuyasha watch your language!"

"I see you are familiar with him then."

"Yeah. It doesn't surprise me that his father would be just like Naraku."

"He isn't the head of the company anymore seeing as that job is mine. However it seems that he still holds much power and I only managed to transfer him here to Vancouver and handle the Canadian business front. Now before I begin. I must say that what I'm about to tell you is disturbing and that if you do not wish to hear what I have to say, now is a good time to stop me." After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru began.

"Well, first of all, I didn't leave you two because I hated you. I didn't. I had found out through the Internet some disturbing information and the smallest bits of evidence that father was brutally murdered instead of dying quietly as it was believed to be. Father's autopsy showed nothing out of the normal. It had seemed like he had died of old age even though he was very young at that point. Through extensive research and the help of the most experienced forensic experts we were able to discover a chemical that has never been used or even heard of. It's almost undetectable. The liquid flows through your blood stream and clings to the heart and slowly shrinks the heart walls until it cannot pump blood through the body anymore. It is a slow process and takes up to a week to fully work. It took about 5 years of research to finally find its effects and how to identify it. I've tracked shipments of medications and powerful chemicals of any kind within 3 months of father's death before finding the one I was looking for."

Sesshomaru stopped and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with water, took a sip and waited for any response before continuing.

"The shipment was delivered to a place where it was then transported at least 5 times until it reached its final destination: a shed 10 kilometres from Ryoku Sasayaki's cottage. I have interrogated the delivery man to confirm that he did deliver a package to said location at said time. I have yet to prove that Sasayaki received the package, that its contents was this chemical and that he used it to kill our father. The last bits of my investigation are wrapping up and soon I'll have Sasayaki right where I want him."

Sesshomaru laid back against his chair and took another sip of his water.

"That took 10 years?" Inuyasha asked quietly, breaking the tension and silence in the room.

"The first thing I did was take back father's company and turn it around from the direction that in 6 months, Sasayaki had taken it. I've been running the company and at the same time researching into our father's death. Sasayaki is no longer my partner as I have no need for one and his contract expired. He has been demoted but still sits at a very respectable place in the company. The only reason he is still alive and working for my company is the fact that I need to keep a close eye on him."

"Keep your friend close and your enemies closer." Akina muttered softly.

"Exactly. Well I'm tired and I'll be going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight Inuyasha, mother." Sesshomaru nodded and packed up the briefcase before heading to the guest room.

"Yeah. Mom are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Inuyasha. You go to bed. I'll be up in a moment."

Akina sat in the kitchen. "Who would have thought that something like this would have happened? I'm just glad that both my boys are safe and home." Akina sat a while longer before turning off the lights and going to bed herself.

A/N: Hey guys… what'd you think about it. It's not really InuKag or MirSan but there's a lot of important things that happen in this chapter that are important for the future. All that stuff about the chemical shrinking the heart—all made up. I have absolutely no idea what kinds of things poisons do. And for the Japanese names in this chapter, I'm not Japanese so I kinda just picked out names that sounded alright and made sure that they were jap and corresponded to the correct gender. Lol. Next chapter: Miroku and Sango's date. Inuyasha and Kagome tag along too..disaster? Thanks for all your patience.

I've edited enough today so this one isn't edited. I'll edit it next time I update. I just don't have the time.


	18. Chapter 18: A Date or two

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: I'm back….ok…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 18: A Date…or Two**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…" The alarm clock kept beeping but Miroku was way ahead of its incessant noise. Miroku merrily bounced down the stairs and looked at the clock. It read 6:38 AM. It was a Saturday morning but not just any Saturday morning. It was the same Saturday as the Miroku-wins-bet-and-Sango-goes-on-date-with-him Saturday. The first thing Miroku did was call Inuyasha.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed into the phone.

"Well, good morning to you too Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

"Miroku, this had better be important or I swear that the days left in your life will severely be reduced to a big fat zero!"

"Uhh..hehe…maybe not that important to call you now."

"Do you even know what time it is?" Inuyasha growled.

"6:39"

"On…"

"A Saturday morning"

"Yeah, see anything wrong with that picture?"

"Sorry man, but I'm really excited. My date with Sango is tonight!"

"I'm dying of excitement. Hurry up will ya and get to the point?"

"I'm just checking to make sure that you're coming with me tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever, pick me up whenever. And don't ever call me this friggin early in the morning!"

And quite abruptly Inuyasha hung up the phone desperate to fall back to sleep.

Ten minutes later the shower ran followed by the TV and then the kitchen over the next half an hour. Inuyasha growled and shot out of his room.

"Sesshomaru! Keep it down!"

There was no reply but the volume of the tv did decrease. With that, Inuyasha grumpily went back to his room. After thirty more minutes of tossing and turning, Inuyasha gave up trying to fall back asleep and cursing Miroku and Sesshomaru's existence logged onto his computer. He noticed that Kagome was online. It was about close to 8 o'clock now.

"Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!" Inuyasha panicked. "Tonight is Miroku's date and if Sango's going to bring anyone it'll be Kagome!" "Could the day get any worse?"

-------

Over at the Higurashi shrine, things were a little less hectic. At 9 o'clock, Sango showed up and they both headed to the mall. The girls had decided to do a little shopping in the morning through lunch before meeting up again for the evening.

"Ok, Kagome, red blouse or pink blouse?"

"Hmm…I like the red one."

"Me too. I'll be right back." And Sango disappeared into the changing rooms.

When Sango came out of the changing stalls, Kagome smiled. Sango could always pull off any look perfectly. "So what time's Miroku picking you up at?"

"Ugh…I think maybe around 6? It doesn't matter, I just want to get this whole thing over with."

"Oh come on Sango, he was really being a gentleman that whole week."

"But."

"What's the worst that could happen? It's only a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I guess, and you'll be there too so things won't be so bad."

"Yeah. Two girls and one perverted guy. It's going to be a long evening."

"Oh I think Miroku might bring someone else since I told him that I was bringing you."

Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock and her face began to pale.

"Mostly probably Inuyasha." Sango continued oblivious to Kagome's reaction as she was looking at a gorgeous baby blue skirt. At the silence, Sango turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh…nothing."

"No it's something."

"No really, Sango, never mind."

"Kagome..." Sango grabbed her arm as Kagome tried to not so subtly walk out of the store. "Talk. I know you've been hiding something from me for a while now."

"It's a long story." Kagome sighed.

"I've got all the time in the world." Sango said adding in hand gestures to further state her point.

Kagome sighed and started her story from meeting SMF to fighting with Inuyasha. When Kagome was finished, Sango was left awestricken.

"And this was going on the entire time behind my back!"

"I'm sorry Sango but.."

"But nothing…. Ok, Inuyasha is definitely coming tonight so now we need to find you something pretty."

"Sango."

"Oh please. You don't need to say anything, I know you like him."

"But-"

"No buts, we're wasting precious time."

Kagome sighed again. Leave it to Sango to figure it all out without being told and then be excited when complete utter embarrassment was the more appropriate emotion.

By the time the girls arrived back at Sango's house, they were exhausted from walking around for four hours straight with a small lunch intermission. After deciding what to wear and sorting through the new clothes, the two settled down in front of the TV for some good hottie watching- Lord of the Rings, Return of the King.

Around 5:30, Miroku showed up at Inuyasha's said hi to his mother and met Sesshomaru for the first time.

"Inuyasha, would you hurry up?"

"Coming, geez." Inuyasha came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You are not coming with me wearing _that_." Miroku pointed at his attire.

"What's wrong with a pair of jeans and black shirt?"

"It doesn't fit in with the type of restaurant."

"Well that's my problem. And aren't you going to be late?"

Miroku shot a quick glance at the clock and saw that Inuyasha was right. There was no time for Inuyasha to get changed, especially when you were talking about Inuyasha.

"Fine, whatever, get in the car."

Miroku arrived and rang the doorbell, holding a single rose in one hand. Sango opened the door. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap knee length black dress that frilled slightly at the bottom. Her hair was done up casually in a high ponytail trying not to look like she was trying too hard.

"Stunning." Miroku thought. Miroku dressed in a tux with a blue shirt underneath and a black tie wasn't looking too bad either. Kagome peering from over Sango's shoulder was wearing a spaghetti strap cute pink dress outlined in pastel purple with some small embroidered blue flowers near the top. The dress was shorter than Sango's dress as it was flowed down to mid-thigh. It was only through Sango's insistant nagging that Kagome wore it. There really was no way to win an argument against Sango once she set her mind to something. Kagome's hair was let down loosely.

Now, as Sango and Kagome panned over, they saw Inuyasha sitting in the car, impatiently waiting with his arms crossed and a disgruntled look on his face.

"Whoa, Sango, you look really nice. You too Kagome."

Sango blushed a bit and accepted the single rose, laying it on her dining table before grabbing her coat and dragging a reluctant Kagome behind her.

The girls sat in the back while Inuyasha made no attempt to say anything and only made eye contact with Miroku to send a few death glares at. The tension in the car was thick. Miroku having no clue what was going on sat uncomfortably driving and attempted to make conversation.

"So Sango, Kagome, what did you girls do this weekend?"

"We went shopping." Sango replied dully, all the meanwhile looking between Kagome and Inuyasha whose attitudes towards each other was becoming unbearable.

"Oh, that's nice." Miroku finished. The rest of the car ride was pretty much silent with some some music from the radio.

When the four exited the car, the girls got a look at the restaurant and then a look at Inuyasha and were thoroughly confused.

Miroku saw their looks and responded. "Inuyasha ran out of time."

"Typical." Sango muttered under her breath.

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled looking extremely discontent to be in his predicament.

The foursome arrived at Yangtze and were seated with a nice view out onto the Fraser River. The moonlight illuminated the calm water and provided an eerie yet calm atmosphere.

The waiter led the four to a booth seat. Sango and Kagome sat side by side while Miroku and Inuyasha did the same across the table, Inuyasha and Kagome situated on the inside, opposite each other.

"Here are your menus. I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." The waiter announced and left.

"So I hear they have amazing lobster here." Miroku once again breaking the silence.

Sango ordered Shanghai-Style Braised Pork, Kagome had some sweet and sour pork with fried rice and steamed vegetables, Miroku ordered lobster and some springrolls and lastly Inuyasha ordered a mixed seafood hot pot. The meal was eaten mainly in silence. Miroku and Sango would glance up at each other every once in while and sigh quietly looking at Inuyasha and Kagome eat stiffly.

Fed up with the two's attitude, Miroku loudly put his fork down, hitting the China plate on it's descend. "Ok, you know what? You guys aren't much fun. I don't know what's going on between you two but Sango and I are going to leave." Miroku looked at Sango who gave him a nod and left their share of the bill on the table and quickly left leaving Kagome and Inuyasha bewildered and looking in the direction that the couple had left in.

Kagome returned to her meal quietly, pushing her fried rice around. Inuyasha for the first time that evening stared straight at Kagome. Kagome not noticing anything, continued to absently play with the grains of rice.

Inuyasha cleared his throat abruptly causing Kagome to jump slightly and look up at him. Straight into his golden eyes. They stayed that way for a while until Inuyasha finally spoke for the first time that night. "We need to talk."

Kagome sighed. She knew that things would eventually come to this, no matter how long she had dreaded and yet wished for this moment. She wanted to stay mad at Inuyasha but yet she couldn't and wanted to end the stiffness between the two. The silence continued causing an even more uncomfortable rift to settle between the two that had achieved eye contact making everything very awkward.

Looking down, Inuyasha very quietly whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said again in a hushed tone.

"I can't hear you Inuyasha." Kagome replied again.

"I'm sorry damn it. Are you deaf or what bitch!" Inuyasha yelled out, catching the attention of the entire restaurant.

Grabbing the napkin from his lap, he wiped his mouth, left the required amount of money on the table and quickly got up to leave.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. When Inuyasha failed to stop, Kagome quickly dug out some money, placed it hastily on the table and ran out to her furious "_date_".

"Inuyasha, wait." A desperate pleading in her tone as she grabbed his arm.

Whirling around quickly, Inuyasha's golden orbs now turned a dark amber with anger made contact with Kagome's tear filled brown eyes. Kagome in fear released his arm and subconsciously stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you that upset." Silence ensued and Kagome forced herself not to cry in front of Inuyasha and continued. "I...I...I'm sorry too." Kagome said quietly. Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I shouldn't have used you like that." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha sighed. "And I shouldn't have yelled at you like that in the restaurant. I'm sorry."

"I think we're both sorry." Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.

"You wanna walk around?"

"Sure." The couple exited the restaurant.

Again, silence crept its way back into the conversation.

Attempting to start the conversation again, Inuyasha began. "Sesshomaru came home just the other day."

Kagome gasped. "Oh right, I saw it on the news." She thought.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah."

"I saw something on him in the news."

"What'd they say?"

"They said that he suddenly left his company and that he flew here."

"Yeah. He came back quite suddenly. He would have been the last person on this Earth that I would have guessed to have rung that doorbell."

"Why has he come back after all these years?" Kagome asked innocently, completely forgetting about her now cold meal.

"Do you really want to hear it? It's long and well pretty intense."

"Yeah."

"Well, apparently, my dad was murdered and Sesshomaru spent all those years gathering evidence and information about my dad's death. Some of the best forensic scientists found an unknown chemical that flows through the blood stream and shrinks the heart until it can no longer function."

Kagome cringed a little at this bit of information.

Inuyasha seeing that maybe he had gone a little too in detail left the details and got to the point.

"Sesshomaru says that the main suspect would be Ryoku Sasayaki. He was my father's business partner. You would better know him as Naraku's father."

Kagome gasped. "You're not serious?"

"Nope. It's true. Like father like son."

"Oh my gosh. Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand into her own.

"Yeah, well I never really knew my father so there's not emotion impact but I don't think I could sit around knowing that someone I know could have possibly killed him." Changing the subject, Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's hand. "Come on, I know this place."

Kagome looked down at the hand Inuyasha was holding, smiled and nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku had successfully escaped the silence and arrived at Miroku's car panting from running out of there as fast as they could.

"That was just really awkward. What i_s_ going on between those two?" Miroku asked. "They seemed chummy just Thursday.

Sango debating whether or not to say anything decided that Miroku deserved to know something.

"Did you know that Inuyasha pretended to be some mysterious guy on MSN?"

"Yeah. ……..OH!"

"Yeah, Kagome found out and back a while back, apparently Kagome had told her friend over the Internet that she was really scared of explosions of any sort and then Inuyasha used that as a prank. So Kagome got really mad at Inuyasha for being nice one moment and using information that she thought she gave to someone she trusted to his advantage."

"Wow, no wonder those two were quieter than the dead." Miroku commented. "Well, enough about them. What about _us_?" Miroku said seductively.

Sango immune to his charming ways replied. "There is no _us_."

"Sango, we're on a date, don't forget that. Come on, get in the car, I have someplace to show you."

Sango reminded that this was indeed a date got into the car reluctantly all the while coming up with ways to torture Kagome for not holding up her end of the bargain to make this more of a double-date.

Miroku drove into a quiet neighbourhood and Sango began to wonder where exactly he was taking her. Finally the car stopped by a small park playground.

Miroku got out of the car and helped Sango out. "Come on."

"A playground? This is your idea of a romantic date?"

"Not just any playground, I loved this playground as a kid."

The two sat on the swings and swayed slightly.

Miroku spoke again in a softer tone with a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"I have so many fond memories here." Pointing to a spot in the sandbox, Miroku continued. "There was where I first got sand in my eyes. I cried for the longest time ever. My mom had to take me home because I wouldn't shut up."

Sango laughed. "Some things never change."

"I don't cry."

"No, but you just don't know when to shut up sometimes." Suddenly Sango felt some warmth on her backside. "MIROKU!" Sango pushed him forcefully so he landed in the sand just below the swings.

"Force of habit. Sorry. But really, I deserve some consolation prize for restraining myself that whole week."

"Hmph."

"Oh come on Sango." And with that, Miroku suddenly sprung up and grabbed Sango's swing and strongly pulled it back before letting it go.

"Ahh!" Sango cried out holding on to the chains more tightly. Miroku chuckled in the background. Once Sango overcame her surprise, it became nice. Miroku continued pushing her gently.

"Sango, did I tell you that you looked gorgeous tonight?" Sango blushed. "Well, you do. You look beautiful everyday."

"Stop joking around." Sango said a bit embarrassed.

Miroku stopped the swing and turned Sango's head to face him. "I'm not joking Sango. I would do anything for you. You could put me through hell. So long as I could see your face, it'll all be worthwhile."

Sango now fully red smiled which caused Miroku to smile. "I want you to know Sango, that I really like you. I want you to be able to see that I am a decent person inside despite my...flirtatious manner I suppose you could call it." Sango blushed again as his words sank in. Miroku got back onto his swing and the two sat in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence and the gentle whisper of the wind through the trees.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked around outside of the restaurant. Kagome stopped to admire the scenery. It was breathtaking. The shimmering Fraser river reflecting the full moon's light. "It's so beautiful." Kagome sighed.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only reply.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see."

Inuyasha led Kagome along the sidewalk filled with little stores selling junkets and souvenirs. Finally they arrived at an empty dock.

"Take off your shoes." Inuyasha instructed. Kagome did as told and sat down at the edge of the dock with her feet dangling a good fifteen centimeters above the water. Inuyasha sat down next to her and sighed.

"Wow, it's so calm." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we're friends again." Kagome stated and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Me too."

"Why did I have to take off my shoes?"

"Gives your feet a break. I couldn't even try to imagine walking in those." Inuyasha said pointing at the black sandals.

Kagome giggled as she pictured Inuyasha wearing a pair of girl sandals.

"And to do this." Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile on his face. Kagome turned to see his smirk and knew she was in for it.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and picked up her relatively light body and stepped to the edge of the dock. Extending his arms, Kagome was now completely hovering over the cold water and slowly Inuyasha lowered her.

Kagome shrieked and began to struggle. Inuyasha kept a firm grip on her. "Hey, hey, the more you struggle, the more likely I am to drop you in."

"You wouldn't!"

"I just might have to punish you for overreacting when I told you that I was your secret friend."

"No, Inuyasha. Someone help me!"

Inuyasha laughed. He lowered her only enough that her toes barely disturbed the surface of the water where Kagome became to struggle even more. Inuyasha then slowly brought her back to the dock where as soon as her feet were firmly planted on the wood Kagome pounded on his chest telling him how stupid he was and how she was so mad at him.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's so funny? I almost drowned and you have to nerve to laugh? I am so mad at you."

"No you're not. And you can swim."

"In that! It has piranhas and electric eels and other gross stuff!"

"No it doesn't. But you could prove me wrong by taking a dip."

"I'm even madder at you now."

Inuyasha laughed even harder at her expression. She clearly wasn't mad but was sure trying her hardest to make it look like she was. Inuyasha took both her hands into his and looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes softly replied. "I would never drop you."

Kagome smiled at his caring expression. But before she could say thank you, Inuyasha opened his mouth once more.

"If I did, I'd have to jump in to save you and then have to carry you home and I'd be wet and it's just a lot more effort than it's worth."

Comtemplating for a while Inuyasha spoke again. "Or I could simply let you drown. That would kill two… no many birds with one stone. The world would be a much better place without you Kagome."

Kagome gapsed and feigned hurt. Inuyasha laughed and pulled her into a big bear hug. "I'm kidding." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I know." Kagome replied and smiled, loving the warmth of his embrace.

The four met back in the restaurant parking lot and the car ride home was a drastic change compared to the previous one that evening. Miroku drove with Sango sitting in the passenger seat and Inuyasha and Kagome in the back seat.

The boys said their good byes and good nights to the girls and finally retired home after a long night.

A/N: Ok so there's the chapter. Re-done. I like it a lot better this way. Chapter 19 is on its way...meaning of course that I haven't started lol...I'm hoping to update it real soon (hopefully, school will cooperate and I'll have time to write it)


	19. Chapter 19: Affirmative

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** Miss me? Prob. not. Sry for taking so long to update, been REALLY busy- midterms, unit tests, presentations, assignments and projects from EACH subject. And I'm kinda at a deadlock with the story, I don't know how I'm gonna proceed……but we'll see, completely improv this chapter. No plans, not even a hint of a plan so I'm sry if it turns out to be crap.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 19: Affirmative**

Silver Maned Freak: BOO!

Special K-agome: Hey!

Kagome grinned ear to ear when her computer sounded. It had been a long time since she had last talked to Inuyasha online, this time it wasn't a secret anymore and they weren't fighting.

Special K-agome: So that's what SMF standed for…

Silver Maned Freak: Yeah, it was Miroku's idea. Special K-agome?

Special K-agome: hehe…yea….you know Special K, the cereal, always wondered what the K stood for

Silver Maned Freak: Doesn't it stand for Kelloggs? You know the cereal?

Special K-agome: Yeah, prob. But special _me_ is better

Silver Maned Freak: Sure…..

Special K-agome: So how are you?

Silver Maned Freak: Great! It's been a good weekend. I had fun yesterday wink

Special K-agome: lol, me too

Special K-agome: So what about Sesshomaru?

Silver Maned Freak: I dunno, it's kinda weird having him around and yet he kinda blends right in. He seems to have taken a break from doing work and he's been helping out with housework but for the most part, he does nothing.

Special K-agome: Well he's been working basically since he was 16 right?

Silver Maned Freak: Yeah, ten years now.

Special K-agome: Impressive

Silver Maned Freak: pffttt, wouldn't have hurt him to send a note or something….anything really

Special K-agome: That was his decision. Maybe he was protecting you and your mom

Silver Maned Freak: I wouldn't know. You should come by sometime and meet him haha….sometimes I wonder if we're even related. He's so cold and I dunno, he's got this presence that demands your attention so you know exactly when he enters the room.

Special K-agome: Yea, I'd love to see your house

Special K-agome: Oh btw, my mom wants me to start the tutoring again

Silver Maned Freak: Perfect, you can come over to my house Tues. after school

Special K-agome: Great!

Silver Maned Freak: Oh have you talked to Sango?

Special K-agome: No why?

Silver Maned Freak: lol, just wanna know how their date went. Miroku won't tell me a thing.

Special K-agome: I would think it went well

Silver Maned Freak:Yeah but details

Special K-agome: you're too nosy for your own good. Keep in mind how violent Sango can get

Silver Maned Freak: That I'll give you. Lol

Special K-agome: But you just know they are so gonna fall in love

Silver Maned Freak: pffttt watever

Special K-agome: You're blind if you can't see it

Silver Maned Freak: Not blinded, I'm being realistic. As if Sango is going to put up with Miroku's perverted ways forever

Special K-agome: That's one thing that Miroku will have to fix

"Kagome!" Souta yelled

"What!" Kagome yelled back.

"Mom said you have to take me to Kohaku's place."

"So walk!"

"But it's like ten billion kilometres away."

"No it's not."

"Mom says, you have to take the bus with me because I'm too young."

"Argh, fine, get your coat on."

Souta smiled, he didn't really need his sister to come along but it was just plain fun to bug her. Anyways, what was she doing that was just so damn interesting in her room that she wouldn't jump at a chance to go over to Sango's? Souta crept up the stairs, trying to avoid the squeaky spots. When he reached the top of the stairs, he carefully peered through the small crevice and pushed gently on the door but the door loudly squeaked. Souta winced. "Note to self- get that oiled."

"Souta I said I'll be right down."

"You're taking too long. Who ARE you talking to anyways?"

"None of your business!"

Souta looked at the screen. "Someone named Silver Maned Freak. Whose that?"

"Just some guy at school. Now would you get----"

"Kagome and some guy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"SOUTA!"

"Gone"

Kagome sighed. Sometimes, you loved him, loved him so much and other times you just want to twist his little neck so far around his head that it popped off.

Special K-agome: I gotta go, Souta wants to go over to Kohaku's. I'll talk to Sango when I get there

Silver Maned Freak: Alrite, I'll see you on Monday.

Special K-agome: Yup, bye!

The bus ride through town was uneventful except for one man who had shifty eyes. "Man, I wonder what drugs he's on." The man caught Kagome's stare and quickly looked away and got off the bus. "Weird."

"Kagome!"

"Oh hi Sango!"

"Bye sis, I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Ohhh Sango, I'm dying to know."

The girls sat down on the porch overlooking the setting sun.

"It was ok."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, I'm your best friend Sango!"

"Fine, but after I'm done, you have to tell me about you and Inuyasha."

"But there's nothing to tell."

Sango gave Kagome a "yea rite" look.

"Ok, deal, now talk."

"Ok, he was really sweet, he didn't even grope me…well until near the end."

"Haha, I give Miroku credit for going a whole week on one grope."

"Yeah, I dunno, he took me to this playground that he used to play at as a kid. You know, I didn't think that Miroku could be like a normal human being. It was kinda a nice change."

"So what's in the future for you guys?" Kagome smirked and nudged her friend with her elbow.

"Nothing." Sango replied getting defensive.

Kagome shot a "you can't fool me" look.

"Ok, maybe something."

Kagome kept up her glare.

"A small, itty-bitty something."

Kagome still didn't budge.

"That's all I'm admitting to."

"Fine."

"Ok, your turn. Oooo, how'd you settle the argument?"

"Well, he apologized and I apologized and then we went for a walk and he almost threw me into the river."

Sango giggled. "Sounds like you two hit it off."

"Did you guys kiss?" Sango asked with glee in her eyes.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"I think Inuyasha and I are just friends, nothing more. It was just a fun outing that you dragged me to. Nothing more than friends."

"Well, there's nothing between me and Miroku. I still don't like him and he's never going to change. There's nothing there."

Both girls broke into laughter, laughing at each other's remarks but knowing inside that there was something there.

"It's near dinnertime, you should stay and then my mom can drive you home."

"Alright, thanks Sango. Let's go call the boys."

-------

Silver Maned Freak: So, Miroku, how was the date?

Score: Not too bad, I think we really hit it off.

Silver Maned Freak: ….

Score: I told you I could win over Sango.

Silver Maned Freak: ….

Score: I just know she's fallen in love with me

Silver Maned Freak: Ok, this is where I give you a good slap over the head

Score: Yea me too…lol, it was alright, I just hope I made the right impression.

Score: Hey, what about you and Kagome?

Silver Maned Freak: Not bad

Score: That's it?

Silver Maned Freak: Yup

Score: shrug, ok

-------

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and a smile immediately crossed her face.

"Hi Inuyasha!"

"What about me?" Another familiar male voice called out.

"Oh yeah, hi Miroku. I couldn't forget you now could I?"

"Not a chance."

"So Sango, what'd you think?" Miroku asked seductively, leaning into Sango whose expression turned slightly digusted and pushed Miroku back.

"It was a bet and I just finished off my part of the deal; nothing more." Sango stated with a stone face.

"Oh shot down!" Inuyasha said, smacking Miroku on the back.

Miroku dramatically hung his head and began to cry. Then he leaned onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa, way too far man." Inuyasha cried and roughly shoved Miroku away and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Back away from the mad man. Slowly, slowly, alright, RUN!"

Inuyasha ran, dragging a surprised Kagome with him.

"Don't leave me here with _him_!" Sango shouted at the two and ran after them.

Just then, the bell rang and the group went inside. Of course not without some groping on Miroku's part and some slapping on Sango's part.

-------

Just as Kagome's bus arrived outside her shrine, she spotted a strange man dressed in a black trench coat and hat.

"He must be a tourist. Where's Grandpa when you need him?" Kagome thought and approached the stranger.

"Hi. Are you here for a tour?"

The man turned around rather quickly and looked at Kagome before bringing his hat further down to cover his face. "Uhh, no thank you. I'm just looking around."

"Well, alright. Umm, have a nice day." Kagome said and walked up the stairs feeling the presence of his piercing eyes the entire way up. It was rather creepy.

By the time, she had reached the top of the stairs, she ran to her front door and hastily locked it. "I guess there has to be weirdos in this world to balance things out."

-------

"Sir, the girl just came back and is inside the shrine."

"Good, that's all for today. I'll call you again tomorrow."

Ryoku turned around and looked at the three men in black suits standing in front of him. "Sesshomaru is back. Here with his family. No doubt, he's already spilled the beans about what he thinks he knows. The girl still hasn't been in contact with Inuyasha?"

"No sir but your son says that those two are close friends."

"Tomorrow, I want you to follow Inuyasha, watch out especially for Sesshomaru. We need to have everything ready before we proceed."

"Yes sir." All three men saluted and walked out of the office.

Ryoku shut down his computer, placed some papers into his briefcase and walked to the elevator, out the front door of Sasayaki Corp. Formerly known as Taisho and Sasayaki Corp.

-------

The next morning was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping cheerfully and the sun was shining and the weather was warm enough to go outside without a jacket. A definite sign that summer was approaching.

"Page 321 in your textbook, numbers 1 through 11. Use the complete the square method to finish the questions. I will collect them tomorrow. Have a nice day class." Mr. Totosai ended.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked kneeling down and speaking right into Kagome's ear.

"WHOA!" Kagome jumped. "That was way scary. But yeah."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside the school building where they saw Miroku and Sango.

"Where are you guys off to?" Sango asked.

"Chem tutoring." Kagome answered.

"And you're going to Inuyasha's house. Oooooooo, Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-I"

Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha looked at Sango.

"Gladly." Sango replied and clenched her hand into a fist and punched Miroku in the upper arm.

Miroku stunned, grabbed his injury. "That's going to bruise tomorrow."

"Don't mess with the synergy." Kagome answered.

"Come on, we gotta go. See you tomorrow. I can't wait to see the bruises Sango makes when Miroku's birthday comes around." Inuyasha snicked and walked away followed by Kagome.

-------

"Ok, so manganese dioxide is the catalyst in the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide into water." Inuyasha finished.

"Oh, that's why it smelled like lake water."

"Yup, fresh stuff."

"And the stuff left over-"

"Is the manganese dioxide because it doesn't get used up in the reaction."

"Oh, I get it. Thanks." Kagome smiled.

Downstairs, the front door opened and closed.

"Inuyasha, we're home." Akina called out.

"Coming." Inuyasha yelled back. "Come on, stay for dinner too."

"Ok."

"So I told Katie that it was not going to happen that way because it would completely mess up the entire sheet and- Oh hi." Akina stopped.

Kagome smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Mom, this is Kagome, umm we were just finishing up the tutoring upstairs."

"Hi Kagome, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm, it's not too much trouble Ms. Taisho."

"Oh nonsense honey, we'd love for you to stay."

"And this is Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said and pointed to his left.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's _tall_ brother and kind of cringed inside from his stone face appearance and seriousness. "Hi." Kagome managed to peep out.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha's brother." Sesshomaru said in a deep tone and reached out his hand. Kagome took it and shook his hand. His presence really was intimidating, he was the typical stoic business man. "Please excuse me." Sesshomaru stated and simply walked into the living room.

"Your brother's kinda intimidating." Kagome whispered, just in case Sesshomaru could hear her.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah. Man oh man, you should have seen your face when you saw him."

"Was it that obvious?" Kagome asked somewhat panicked.

"No, but hilarious, you like froze up and then when you shook his hand, hahahaha!"

"Hey, he's really tall and he's so serious, what was I supposed to do, cartwheel around him?"

"That's actually not that bad an idea."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of my house." Inuyasha replied and lead Kaogme into the kitchen.

"Alright, everyone, dinner's ready." Akina called out.

Sesshomaru was the first to sit down followed by a chatty Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I don't belive you."

"I'm not kidding. My younger cousin Shiori wanted to play dress up and she wanted to be the baby and I was the dad so Miroku had to be the mom."

Kagome burst out laughing.

-------

"Affirmative. The whole family along with the girl is inside the house."

"So the girl is a girlfriend now."

"It would seem so sir."

"I want you to plant a camera above the door so I can see who leaves the house and when."

"Yes sir."

"Dinner was great Ms. Taisho!"

"Thank you Kagome. That's very sweet of you. It's getting late, I'm sure your mother is wondering why you aren't home yet. I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you."

"Just leave your dishes on the table sweetie, I'll clean them up later. Are you coming Inuyasha?"

"Yup."

"I'll meet you two in the car then." Ms. Taisho said, grabbed her coat and keys and opened the door.

Inuyasha got up from the table and went upstairs to pack up Kagome's backpack.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Yes, I hope to meet you again."

Kagome stood up and grabbed her coat from the coat hanger.

"Here." Inuyasha said, handing over Kagome's bag.

"Thanks."

"Ok, let's go."

"Where do you live Kagome?"

"Oh, do you know where the shrine is?"

"Oh you live there?"

"Yes, my family's been living there for many generations."

"The Higurashi shrine, yes very famous. There's a famous tree there too isn't there."

"Yes, the sacred tree, it's said to have lived for over a thousand years."

"And it's still standing. Quite impressive. I'll come by one of these days just to see it." Ms. Taisho finished.

"I'll give you a tour of the whole shrine when you do come by."

"That would be wonderful dear."

"Oh Inuyasha, what was our math homework?"

"Umm, I think it was page 321, the whole page."

"Sounds right. Ok, thank you Ms. Taisho. I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha."

"Bye sweetie."

"Later."

Kagome hurried up the steps and entered her house. "Mom, I'm home."

AN: Been really busy….but that's the same excuse I use every time so to mix it up a bit, I got bit by a viscious dog that had rabbi's and then I went to the hospital and had my leg amputated and I turn into a werewolf on full moons now. I hope to update sooner next time.


	20. Chapter 20: Tension and Trouble

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Back from the dead..and yea, you all prob. Hate me and yes I do have an excuse but excuses are excuses and yes I lied…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 20: Tension and Trouble**

Ryoku Sasayaki sat in his big black leather chair facing the city from his glass office on the top floor of his corporation. Just then, the large wooden doubledoors to his office opened.

"Sir!"

Ryoku turned around in his chair.

"Sir, we have just found out that a package from Germany is being sent to Sesshomaru by boat." The man handed Ryoku some photographs of the boat.

"It is heavily guarded and most likely evidence that--"

"Yes, I know what it is." Ryoku stated impatiently. "When will the package arrive?"

"In four days sir."

"Leave the pictures here. Get a group of men and follow Inuyasha and Sesshomaru around. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"So Sesshomaru, after 10 years, you've finally managed to track down the single little thread that connects me to my dear dear partner's death. I shall see to it that you will never get your hands on it." (insert evil laugh here)

-------

"Hey beautiful." Miroku called out, walking closer to the beautiful blonde. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Uhh…"

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled, stomped over to Miroku, grabbed his ear and dragged a protesting boy away.

When Sango finally stopped, Miroku rubbed his now pink, sore ear. "Oww, Sango that hurts. What's your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM?"

"Sango dear, not so loud."

Sango stood there, crossed her arms and hymphed.

"Alright Sango, here's the deal. I obviously don't stand a chance with you seeing as you hate my guts and take every opportunity to tell me that through countless bruises. So I've decided to try my luck elsewhere."

Miroku watched Sango carefully for her reaction, at first there was a surprised expression on her face but that was quickly masked over with a sterner face.

"Well, fine then, there's nothing stopping you." Sango stated with a hint of hurt in her tone.

"Good." Miroku said and walked towards class.

For the rest of the day, Miroku and Sango spoke little to each other and Sango was in quite a sour mood. Not wanting to enrage the violent girl, both Inuyasha and Kagome kept their mouths shut. That is until Kagome was sitting on the bus with her disgruntled best friend.

"Sango?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk Kagome."

"I know something's wrong. I'm your best friend. Does it have to do with Miroku?"

Silence. "No." Sango replied.

"Sango…"

Sango sighed. "He's given up on me."

"What?"

"He's given up on me, what part of that didn't you understand?" Sango practically yelled. Seeing the multiple stares she was receiving from the other people of the bus, including the bus driver, Sango turned around to face to window. Kagome decided that later when she was in perhaps a little farther vicinity from Sango, she would talk it over with her.

"He doesn't care about me anymore." Sango said so quietly that Kagome almost didn't catch it.

"Miroku?" Kagome replied in a soft tone.

Still staring out the window Sango continued talking. "Yeah."

"Well, doesn't that mean that he'll stop groping you?"

"Yeah." Sango said with a slightly sad tone.

"Isn't that good? I thought you didn't appreciate his actions."

"I don't. But…"

"I understand Sango. You like-"

"I don't like him." Sango said quickly without hesitation and turned around to look Kagome in the eye.

Seeing her friend's usual demeanor returning, Kagome decided to tease her a bit. "Well then why would you be upset that he doesn't like you anymore?"

"I'm not upset!" Sango defended.

"But-"

"Don't push your luck Kagome." Sango smiled.

"Good to have you back." Kagome smiled and they both laughed.

-------

Special K-agome: Hey!

Silver Maned Freak: Hello to you too

Special K-agome: Just a reminder that you're tutoring me tomorrow.

Silver Maned Freak: Yup, who's house?

Special K-agome: If it's not too much trouble my house?

Silver Maned Freak: No that's fine.

Silver Maned Freak: So did you find out what's wrong with Sango today?

Special K-agome: heheh, you won't believe it. Miroku told her that he's given up on chasing her. And Sango's sad

Silver Maned Freak: So then that means that…

Special K-agome: Yeah! Sango likes Miroku! Hahaha

Silver Maned Freak: Oh no…we just lost another sane one! Why God why?

Special K-agome: Haha, oh come on it's not tragic, I think it's cute

Silver Maned Freak: Cute? It's Miroku of all people…

Special K-agome: He is your best friend you know

Silver Maned Freak: Heh, kinda forgot that for a minute there

Special K-agome: Men…tsk tsk…

Silver Maned Freak: What are you now, a feminist?

Special K-agome: No but the female race is just so much more competent!

Silver Maned Freak: Oh as if…men can actually do stuff

Special K-agome: Do stuff wrong…

Silver Maned Freak: We're the ones who go to war

Special K-agome: Well, you're the ones who start them in the first place!

Silver Maned Freak: We're sacrificing our lives for you guys!

Special K-agome: Needlessly

Silver Maned Freak: Alright, whatever, it's a pointless argument anyways

Special K-agome: I WIN!

Silver Maned Freak: rolls eyes you do not….You ever notice that these conversations always end in the weirdest places?

Special K-agome: So?

Silver Maned Freak: Never mind…I'll see you tomorrow.

Special K-agome: Yup.

-------

After getting off the bus, Sango and Kagome hurried into the school, Sango not wanting to encounter Miroku which left the aforementioned and his best friend standing outside waiting.

"Maybe they missed the bus."

"I highly doubt it. But from what Kagome told me, you said something to Sango yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I did. I told her- Hey! You guys talk about me behind my back!"

"Dude, don't worry, I didn't tell her about your bed wetting experience during your naps in preschool."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, I didn't wet the bed, my water bottle spilled!"

"Everyday?"

"Of course!" Miroku countered.

"So…" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well, she's always so violent and seems like she doesn't care for me at all so I told her that I wasn't going to continue chasing her around like a lovesick puppy-"

"But Miroku, we all know that's exactly what you are."

"Shut up Inuyasha, for one second! Anyways, I wanted to see her reaction."

"So that means you still like her."

"Yes, I guess you could say that. It's like the ultimate test. If she gets jealous when I'm flirting with another girl, then that way I know she likes me too."

"Because she would never say it to your face."

"Now you're catching on." Miroku smiled and put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"So, now that I've told you about my love life. What about yours?"

"What about mine?" Inuyasha answered putting on a dumbfounded look.

"How are things with Kagome coming along?"

"There is nothing going on. And class is about to start, better get going." Inuyasha quickly replied.

-------

Lunch rolled around. And well, Kagome and Sango couldn't avoid Miroku forever. The two girls sat down at the table and started munching on their sandwichs when a very clear and unmistakable voice was heard.

"You know I'm free tomorrow if-"

"Miroku, give it a rest."

"But-"

"AHHHH! PERVERT!"

A harsh slap echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku scanned the caf until he saw Sango. She was turning a blind eye.

Needless to say, lunch was awkward, Sango ignored everything and everyone. Miroku was still nursing his recent injury and Kagome and Inuyasha sat there in silence watching the two. Attempts at conversation failed miserably seeing as the other two were not in the mood to talk.

After school, Kagome and Inuyasha walked together back to the shrine.

"You want me to carry that for you?" Inuyasha asked, referring to Kagome large and heavy backpack.

"It's killing me, thanks." After a few moments of silence, Kagome again broke the tension. "This situation with Sango and Miroku is getting a little out of hand."

"I don't think so."

"Why? Did you talk to Miroku?" Kagome asked, her expression becoming anxious all at once.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a test."

"A test?"

"Miroku's tired of Sango's attitude. So he's trying to get Sango jealous."

Kagome gasped. "He's doing the whole thing where he goes off, gets a girlfriend to make Sango jealous so that she'll admit she likes him and come back to him."

"Exactly." Inuyasha smirked.

"That is SOO MEAN! Miroku's horrible!" Kagome practically screamed.

Inuyasha did a double take, he thought Kagome would be for this seeing as she wanted the two to get together herself.

"But I thought you wanted to get them together."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! TO SINK SO LOW!"

"Kag-"

"AND YOU, YOU ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"NOTHING WRONG? Did you not see what this _great _plan of yours is doing to Sango? Or are you blind to that too. I swear, men are completely useless."

"Are we back to this feminism thing. What is wrong with you. It's not my fault-"

"Oh but it is! You have to go and tell Miroku to stop right now!"

"NO!" Inuyasha matched Kagome's volume, his anger rising.

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

Kagome's mouth stopped before her retort came out. "What did you say?"

Inuyasha's anger level was too high for rational thinking. "I said you're stupid. Got a problem with that little miss princess?"

"Yeah, I do, Inuyasha!"

"I mean come on, chemistry tutoring. How hard can it be? You must really be dense upstairs to still not be able to figure out the simplest things!"

"Alright, you know what. Forget today, forget it forever, I don't want your stupid germs in my house. Get out of here! I hate you, you know that I HATE YOU! AND GIVE ME THAT!" Kagome yelled grabbing her backpack and quickly stomping away.

"Well good, I'm glad. The feeling's mutual!" Inuyasha yelled after her before quickly turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

-------

The rest of the week passed by and well, there was a lot of tension with everyone. Kagome and Sango definitely stayed as far away from Inuyasha and Miroku as possible and the boys did likewise. Even within the pairs, little was spoken. Kagome was still fuming, Sango mad at Miroku and Inuyasha after Kagome told her about their doings. Inuyasha was in a sour mood and Miroku, well, he wasn't too happy with the situation of everyone hating each other.

Saturday morning arrived. Akina was making breakfast when she found a note on her fridge.

_I'm attending a meeting out of town. I will be back late tonight. Should you need to contact me, my cellphone number is 604-856-7654. _

_Sesshomaru_

"Well, that's just one less person to make breakfast for I guess." Akina thought. "INUYASHA!" Akina yelled "Breakfast!"

"Coming mom."

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, sat down and began to eat his omlette.

"Sweetie, I'm going grocery shopping and Sesshomaru is out of town right now. Could you please do your laundry before I come back?"

"Yeah sure mom." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ok, love you." Akina said and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Mooommm….I'm not a little kid anymore." Inuyasha said wiping his forehead. Akina just smiled.

-------

"Ok, tomatoes, lettuce and some eggs and I'm done." Akina silently went down her shopping list.

On the drive home, Akina stopped at the red light and saw the Higurashi shrine. "I've lived here for over ten years and I've actually never stopped by and checked out the shrine. I did promise Kagome that I'd stop over. Hmm why not?" Akina thought and signaled for a right turn.

-------

"Sir, Ms. Taisho has left the house."

"Are you following her?" Ryoku asked.

"Yes sir."

"Keep me updated. We have to make our move today. Get a small team together, make sure you have all the equipment you need. I will personally have your head if you fail! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

-------

Kagome stood outside in the hot weather sweeping. Actually, it wasn't that hot, just that the ancient costume she had to wear was not appropriate for the weather outside. Tours weren't scheduled for another hour at least and the day was still early so other than her family inside, no one else was on the shrine grounds. Hearing footsteps approaching behind her, Kagome began her usual "Tours begin in an hour." When she turned around and saw that it was Inuyasha's mother.

"Oh hi Ms. Taisho." Kagome was surprised. Obviously, Inuyasha hadn't told her about their fight.

"Hi Kagome dear. I was on my way home from shopping and decided to drop by."

"Well that was real nice of you. Tours don't begin in an hour but I'd be willing to give you a private tour if you'd like."

"Oh that would be too much trouble for you, I'll just look around myself."

"Oh no no no, it's no trouble at all. And besides, I don't feel like sweeping these grounds for another hour." Kagome smiled, putting away the broom and leading Inuyasha's mother towards the Sacred tree and began explaining its history.

-------

"Sir, Ms. Taisho has finished her grocery shopping and has just stopped by the shrine. The place is completely deserted save one girl who's taking Ms. Taisho on a tour. It's actually Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"Is everything ready?" Ryoku asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then proceed, take the girl as well, it shouldn't be that much more trouble."

"Yes sir."

-------

"And so this is the Bone eaters well. Back in the feudal era, people threw the bones of demons down the well and they would magically disappear." Kagome looked around. Akina was gone. "Ms. Taisho? Ms. Tai-" Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a large piece of cloth covered her nose and mouth. Kagome tried to struggle but it did little as her world suddenly got darker and darker until she finally fell unconscious.

The team of men grabbed the two unconscious women, bounded and gagged them before carrying them off into a large van.

"Sir, we have the two women."

"Good, you know where to take them. And leave a nice little note for the two Taisho brothers to find."

"Yes sir."

"Yes Sesshomaru, you will not bring me down, I would rather die a thousand times before I see the son of a Taisho bring me down." Ryoku laughed evilly and took a sip of his champagne looking out over the city in his large office.

AN: Anyways, that's where I'm going to end this chapter. I'll hopefully update once more before the summer's over. I will finish this story. I promise. I still need to edit chapters 11-20…..sigh


	21. Chapter 21: Struggle

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: I'm a procrastinator….but I still get things done…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 21: Struggle**

"Argh, stupid piece of machine, why the hell won't you do your job right? AHHH!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration and kicked the washing machine. "Owww!" Inuyasha yelped and grabbed his throbbing foot…."Ok, maybe kicking metal wasn't the smartest thing to do." Inuyasha continued to glare evilly at the washing machine before sighing and walking towards the kitchen. "MOM! The washing machine isn't working properly!" When Inuyasha arrived in the kitchen, it was empty. He glanced up at the clock, it was almost 5 o'clock, his mom should have finished grocery shopping a long time ago. "MOOOM! Where are you?" Still no answer. "Oh well, maybe she decided to stop somewhere else." Inuyasha started to walk upstairs to his room when his stomach growled. "Ok, I'm hungry." Turning back into the kitchen, Inuyasha opened his favourite cabinet of ramen, took out the cup of instant noodles and boiled some water. While waiting for the water to boil, Inuyasha glanced around and saw a note on the fridge that Sesshomaru left behind. When the kettle started whistling, Inuyasha got up to pour the steaming water into the cup and took the cup back to the table when a red envelope on the ground by the dooor caught his eye. Placing the hot cup of noodles on the table, Inuyasha bent down and picked up the red envelope. The envelope was blank, it wasn't addressed to anyone and it didn't have a return address. Sitting down, Inuyasha opened the envelope, and unfolded the piece of paper. The sheet of paper was mainly blank except for a few words.

I will contact you within 48 hours with instructions, no funny stuff or else 

Inuyasha was confused, the message didn't make any sense. Opening up the envelope again, he spotted something else. When it fell onto the table, the ramen was forgotten about and all Inuyasha could do was stumble out of his seat in shock and disbelief with his mouth left agape and stagger to the phone and dial Sesshomaru's number. On the table lay a picture. A picture of Akina and Kagome unconscious, tied up and gagged in the back of a truck.

Listening to the phone ring, Inuyasha slumped down onto the floor, grabbed the picture and stared hard at it. He just couldn't believe what he saw. A million questions ran through his mind. "Who? Why? How? When? Are they?"

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru spoke again with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Almost about to hang up because the other person on the phone wasn't speaking, he heard a soft sniffle.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked for the third time.

"Sessh..Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha finally got out, trembling now.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, now very concerned. His little brother was calling him, which meant that it was an emergency and if he wasn't mistaken, his brother had stuttered.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Come…come..home."

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked, getting a bit frustrated that Inuyasha wouldn't just say what was wrong.

"They've got mom." Inuyasha sniffed as he traced her face in the picture.

"Who?"

"I don't know" Inuyasha cried. "Mom's been kidnapped."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but closed it. "Inuyasha, I'm coming now, don't do anything."

"Should I call the cops?"

"No, I'll take care of it. Go to bed."

Inuyasha slowly hung up. Taking one last glance at the picture, he laid the picture along with the note on the table for Sesshomaru to find when he got home. Spotting the ramen, Inuyasha sighed, dumped its contents and headed upstairs to sleep like Sesshomaru had suggested. Not bothering to change, Inuyasha just climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Kagome. They took Kagome." Her name kept running through his mind. "Kagome. They took Kagome. Kagome….Kagome." Suddenly, Inuyasha sat up straight.

"_You're stupid!"_

"_I said you're stupid. Got a problem with that little miss princess?"_

"_Yeah, I do, Inuyasha!"_

"_I mean come on, chemistry tutoring. How hard can it be? You must really be dense upstairs to still not be able to figure out the simplest things!"_

_Get out of here! I hate you, you know that I HATE YOU!_

"_The feeling's mutual!"_

Inuyasha clasped his hands over his ears as if trying to block out his own thoughts. And his eyes began to moisten. "The last thing I told her was that I hated her and now I'm not even sure if I'm going to see her again. Or if she'll _want_ to see me again. What have I done? Kagome…."

Sesshomaru came home, as quickly as possible. He had excused himself quite rudely infront of his colleagues and grabbed the first taxi in sight. On the trip home, Sesshomaru's thoughts kept straying back to his conversation with Inuyasha. "What did Inuyasha mean that Mom was kidnapped?" Getting out of the taxi, Sesshomaru felt sheets of rain hit him. He didn't even realize that it had started to rain. Paying the taxi driver, Sesshomaru quickly headed home and opened the door. By the time, he was inside, he was already completely soaked but that was the least of his concerns. He could hear quiet sniffing coming from upstairs, definitely Inuyasha. Looking around, the house was basically completely dark and empty. Sesshomaru turned on the kitchen lights and immediately saw the envelope with a note and picture laid out beside it on the table.

The picture captured his attention first, and upon seeing it, he instantly recognized his mother and then saw another young girl beside her. Her face was familiar. Kagome. She was Inuyasha's friend. Next, Sesshomaru picked up the note and read the words neatly typed on it. "Damnit." Sesshomaru exclaimed in anger. "Who would do this?" Not wanting to think about the subject anymore, Sesshomaru took up the envelope, picture and note up to his room and left them sitting ontop of his drawer and decided that a night of rest would help to clear his head.

-------

Kagome moaned as she began to come to. Her head was feeling a bit dizzy and she couldn't see anything. When she tried to move, she suddenly realized that she was being restrained. As she began to gain more consciousness, Kagome realized that she had been gagged and bound, her hands tied behind her back around some sort of pillar and her feet tied together to prevent movement. The room she was in was large and empty save for some other pillars holding up the building. Suddenly a large flash filled the room and Kagome saw another shadow also tied up to another pillar at the opposite side of the room. "It's raining" Kagome realized. Looking around some more, hoping to find out more clues about her whereabouts and the other figure, she couldn't find anything. The room was once again pitch black. "Ok, Kagome, now let's retrace your steps today and find out where exactly you are and why? The last thing I was doing….I was at the shrine, sweeping and then Ms. Taisho….oh my gosh! Ms. Taisho, she disappeared and then someone drugged me…and…" Kagome suddenly started to squirm and try to free herself of her bindings and see if Ms. Taisho, the other person in the room with her was ok. Another flash filled the room and Kagome saw the limp figure of Ms. Taisho and the room went dark again. Loud thunder crackled and boomed. Suddenly a door opened, light entered the room harshly blinding Kagome for a few moments before a shadow towered over her.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Kagome's head shot up so fast that her head hit the pillar that she was bound to. She knew that voice. That bone-chilling voice. It was Naraku.

"Now now Kagome, I see that you're awake." Naraku smiled menacingly and crouched down to untie the gag around Kagome's mouth. Kagome watched his actions carefully, glaring at him the entire time. When the gag was finally off, Kagome clamped her mouth down. "Oh Kagome, cat got your tongue?" Naraku smirked and grabbed her chin. Kagome struggled and finally opened her mouth.

"Let go of me Naraku."

"So you can talk. Hahaha, well then Kagome dearest, can you be a good girl?" Kagome gave no response. "Well then fine, I'm going to untie you, you have five minutes to eat"  
Naraku slid a plate of cold noodles beside her. "And then, I'll be back to tie you up again." Again Kagome gave no response. Naraku untied her and walked out the door, leaving it slightly open so that light would filter into the dark room.

Kagome rubbed her wrists, they were really sore. She looked down at her 'food'. "I bet he poisoned it or something, better not risk it." Kagome then crawled over to Ms. Taisho and began to untie her as well, through the ongoing thunderstorm and Naraku's entrance, she was still unconscious. After Kagome finished untying her, Akina started to come to. "Ms. Taisho? Are you alright?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Ms. Taisho, it's me Kagome."

"Where are we dear?"

"I'm not sure. Can you move?"

"Um, yes I think so."

"Okay, then we have to try and escape now." Getting up, the two women crept towards the door, seeing that the coast was clear, they carefully snuck out making it down the hallway before they rounded the corner and a large man in a black suit also turning the corner ran into Akina. Both women ran but the man grabbed Akina's arm.

"Kagome, run." Akina yelled.

"But.." Kagome turned around and saw that Akina had been re-captured.

"Kagome!" Akina yelled again. This time, Kagome nodded.

Kagome ran, ran really fast. The man was too slow and was still holding onto Akina. Kagome turned her head again to look back one last time and saw that the man was dragging a reluctant Ms. Taisho back into the room they escaped from while calling for backup.

Oomph. Kagome ran into something…or someone. "Ahh Kagome, just couldn't get enough of me huh?" Kagome's eyes opened in shock, she had run into Naraku. Naraku grabbed Kagome's arm so roughly that she winced from the pressure. Naraku dragged Kagome back into the room where the other man was finishing tying up Akina. Kagome struggled greatly when Naraku forcefully pushed her against the pillar. Kagome tried to grab anything, flailing like a crazy maniac. Kagome grabbed onto Naraku's hair and pulled until he yelped so loud that he slapped her sharply across the face. Kagome was stunned for a minute but continued her assault. "Let me go!"

Kagome's kicks and squirming was quite annoying Naraku and getting fed up with her. "Kagome, stop." Naraku yelled.

"Make me!" Kagome screamed back at him

A frustrated Naraku grabbed her head and slammed it aginst the pillar. Kagome opened her mouth from the shock and pain before her world darkened again. "No." Kagome gasped before falling unconscious once again. Akina gave a muffled scream when Kagome's head made contact against the cold cement.

"That ought to shut you up." Naraku said, signalling to the other man to tie Kagome up also before spitting on the ground and leaving.

Author's Note: A shorter chapter than usual but hmm I'm the author and I get to choose how long mychapters are. I esp. liked the ending…a little violence! Yes! Hahaha…well, tell me how it is. Inuyasha is prob. OOC but eh…whenever I find the time, I will edit…probably the entire fanfic, change up the scenes and dialogues a little so things aren't as OOC. Thanks for reading everybody!


	22. Chapter 22: Waiting

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: Been a while huh? Yup, that's for sure. Grade 11 is very different from Grade 10 I must say and I'm also doing more extracurricular stuff this year along with taking 2 additional courses along with the usual 8 so I'm VERY busy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 22: Waiting**

Sunday morning came and it was sunny, warm and had a happy touch to it, despite the stormy night before. All evidence of the thunderstorm seemed to have vanish under the bright rays of sun. Inuyasha slowly opened his tired eyes and made his way out of bed. Upon reaching the bathroom, his mind slowly began to work. The first question he asked himself was why was he wearing yesterday's clothes. The second question was why did his eyes look slightly redder than usual. It wasn't until he was in the middle of brushing his teeth that he remembered what had occurred last night. Toothbrush still in his mouth, Inuyasha ran out of the bathroom and across the hall to where Sesshomaru had been sleeping ever since his stay. The room was empty, the sheets folded nicely as if untouched and the room was spotless contrary to his own. Inuyasha quickly ran down the stairs clumsily, coming one too many times close to a near death until he finally ended in the kitchen where a calm Sesshomaru was quietly sipping his morning coffee with the newspaper.

Sesshomaru looked up from his reading to see his brother, hair ruffled up, clothes untidy and toothbrush hanging from his mouth. Inuyasha whipped the toothbrush from his mouth after seeing Sesshomaru's glare. "Where are they?" Inuyasha panted. "Who did this?" Silence. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared. Taking another sip of his coffee, Sesshomaru calmly spoke. "Inuyasha, believe me when I say that I am just as anxious to find out the answers to those very questions myself. However, rash actions and yelling will not get us those answers any faster. The note specifically said to not do anything until they call us. So until then, I supposed we wait." Sesshomaru picked his the newspaper again and began to read where he had left off.

"You're pretending as if nothing happened! As if everything was normal! Well newsflash buddy, it's not! Mom is gone!" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated at his brother's behaviour.

Irritated again, Sesshomaru put the newspaper down again. "Inuyasha, why don't you finish brushing your teeth, take a shower and get a change of clothes, then I'll discuss what I know."

Still seething, Inuyasha saw that just standing in the kitchen, yelling at his brother would not get him anywhere. So he did just that, Inuyasha marched back upstairs, brushed his teeth, took a shower and changed.

Fifteen minutes later. Inuyasha joined his brother at the kitchen table. Sesshomaru put down the paper and looked at his brother. "Inuyasha, as you know, I've been investigating our father's death for the past 10 years, tracking Ryoku Sasayaki as he is the one most likely to have murdered our father. This incident further proves it. About a week ago, one of the officers that I had convinced to secretly investigate our father's death informed me that he had tracked down the servant that delivered the package to Ryoku. He managed to find out where Ryoku disposed of the vial containing the chemical. Ryoku took great expense to dispose of the vial but in that comes our lead. He took so many steps and transferred the empty vial to different people around the world who were instructed to then send it to the next and the next so that it would virtually be impossible to track it back to him even if by some miracle I got my hands on it and accused him. However, the vial never made it to its final destination where it would be destroyed. Somehow, it got lost between the transfers. But that was until last week when one of my officers found it. The vial was remarkably intact still after 16 years and in a sealed container that hadn't been opened. The vial was tested and reports confirm that indeed the vial did contain the chemical found in father's body. And also, fingerprints found on the vial match Ryoku and Ryoku alone, connecting him to our father's death. The vial along with the report is being delivered to me personally on a well guarded boat. My best guess would be the Ryoku somehow found out about the report. My men must still have it or else he wouldn't need to threaten me. He must be using the kidnapping as a threat to hand over the package as soon as I receive it." At the moment, the phone rang stilling the conversation. Both brothers looked at each other before Sesshomaru rose and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Umm, yes is Inuyasha there?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose.

"Yes, one moment please."

Sesshomaru nodded towards the phone. Inuyasha slowly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Um, yes."

"I'm Kagome's mother." You could hear sniffling in the background. "Do you have any idea where Kagome is? She didn't show up for the tours, and- and I –I thought she might have forgotten. But then- _sobbing_. She didn't come home." Kagome's mother was now balling over the phone.

In answer to Sesshomaru's confused face, Inuyasha mouthed Kagome's mom. Sesshomaru gave an understanding "oh".

"Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha waited for her sobs to subside, feeling extremely guilty inside knowing that Kagome being missing was his fault because of the mess he was currently in. "Ms. Higurashi, umm, I'm coming over right now, okay?"

"Umm, okay." Kagome's mother continued to cry even as she hung up the phone.

After Inuyasha hung up, Sesshomaru stood. "'I'm assuming, I should come too." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha nodded and exited the front door.

-------

Kagome woke up with a giant headache and no kidding, after what had happened to her last night. Kagome could taste the blood in her mouth when she had bit her mouth from the impact. That's when she realized that she wasn't gagged. Her eyes now fully opened, she looked around, the room was much brighter now. The one tiny little window in the corner shed much light around. Kagome's stomach grumbled and she almost laughed.

She was in a desperate situation and all she could think about now was how hungry she was.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome turned towards the voice. "Good morning Ms. Taisho. My heads hurts like a bitch." "Sorry." Kagome said remembering who she was talking to.

Akina nodded. Then the big heavy metal door opened. In stepped two men dressed in black suits, followed by an older man and then Naraku.

"Good-morning ladies." The older man spoke.

"Ryoku Sasayaki." Akina said with a disgusted tone.

"Ahh, the lovely Akina, as beautiful as you ever were. Then, you must know why you're here. Should your son arrive with what we need, you two will be free to go."

"You can't get away with this."

"Oh, my dear Kagome, yes I can. Should you little miss attempt what you did last night, a more severe punishment will be used, one that may or may not endanger your life. You are warned." With that, Ryoku left the room, leaving his son and the two security guards at the door.

"Now, let's try this again. I'll untie your hands and give you five minutes to eat." Naraku smirked, placed a plate of fried rice down and untied Kagome. As soon as her hands were free, Kagome quickly slapped Naraku, only he caught her hand mid-air. "Now Kagome, really, I'd thought you would have learned your lessons by now. Bitch!" Naraku cursed and backhanded her. Kagome simply wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, glaring at Naraku.

Naraku untied Akina, handed her a plate of fried rice and left.

Kagome left her food untouched, as did Akina, both knowing that coming from Naraku, the food couldn't be all that healthy. They just prayed that they be let free soon.

Five minutes later, on time as he promised, Naraku showed up. Not saying a word, he simply took the full plates and left, the two security guards tied them up and exited the door.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this whole thing."

"What is it exactly that we're in the middle of?"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru believes that my husband was murdered. And that's the reason why he disappeared for 10 years. He almost has solid proof that Ryoku, Naraku's father did it because they used to be partners. Now, he's dragged you into this big complex mess. I'm sorry."

"Ms. Taisho, it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

-------

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha winced at the volume of Kagome's mother when he had showed her the picture. And thus, the hysterics continued for another half an hour, Sesshomaru explaining as best he could why Kagome was missing and reassuring her that everything would be fine.

After a few hours at the Higurashi shrine, both brothers left feeling extremely guilty and yet relieved to be going home.

-------

"Sir, the Taisho brothers have returned home." A man stated watching the camera planted above the Taisho doorway.

"Very well, deliver the phone message." Ryoku said.

-------

The trip home was silent for the most part. As soon as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered the house, the phone rang. Both looked at each other before Sesshomaru proceeded towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"The package arrives tomorrow. Don't open anything and no one will have to needlessly die. Also bring $500 000. Cash."

"Let me speak to my mother."

"Don't try anything stupid, we can see every move you make." Then the dial tone rung.

Sesshomaru hung up. "It was them."

"What'd did they say?"

"Just to not open the package, bring $500 000 and that they're watching us." Reflexively, they both looked around to see if they could find any hidden cameras. Sesshomaru looked at the clock, it was heading into the late afternoon. "Inuyasha, there's nothing left to do but wait. Why don't you go hang with some friends or whatever it is that you do?"

"Are you going to pay the $500 000?"

"I don't see another choice. Don't worry about it. Go get some rest."

"Yeah."

-------

"I remember Inuyasha telling me that he hated you ever since, he got into school really. He was always telling me about this little girl with black hair who kept pestering him." Akina said, trying to make light conversation.

"Me? Oh believe me Ms. Taisho and no offense, but it was Inuyasha that started that feud way back in kindergarten."

"Haha, of course I didn't believe Inuyasha wouldn't have done something to deserve what he got." Akina laughed and smiled.

"No, we were both stubborn, I refused to back down and he refused to be beat by a girl."

"So then, how is it that you two are such good terms now?"

Kagome smiled and blushed a bit.

"Well, we took our little pranks a little too far. Remember those community hours that Inuyasha had to complete? Well, I had to do them with him. I guess we got to know each other better. Inuyasha wasn't as big of a jerk as I thought he was and we just had fun times together." Kagome blushed again, not believing that she was telling Inuyasha's mother about the two of them.

"Well, it sounds like you may be my daughter-in-law soon." Akina replied, teasingly of course.

Kagome blushed a deep red, redder than she had ever before. After a moment of silence, Kagome sighed. "I don't know." Her tone sad now.

"Why not?"

"Well, Thursday, we got into a big fight. He and Miroku were conspiring against my best friend Sango and then he told me that I was stupid." Kagome's gazed down at the concrete floors.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean any of that." Akina said trying to comfort Kagome.

"Maybe not, but I told him that I hated him and never wanted to see him ever again. Things are just so complicated." Kagome sighed again. This time, the silence continued.

For the second day in a row, neither Kagome nor Akina ate anything.

-------

Monday morning arrived. Inuyasha hadn't been able to sleep very well the night before and who could blame him? Inuyasha checked his alarm clock. The red numbers told him, it was only 6:00 AM. Still, fed up with not being able to sleep, Inuyasha got out of bed and went downstairs, hoping maybe some TV would calm his mind. Shortly after the TV had been turned on, Sesshomaru also came downstairs.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru joined his brother on the couch and sat in silence as they watched a breakfast/news show. Around 8:00, the phone rang, disturbing the relative silence. Inuyasha visibly jumped. Sesshomaru slowly got up and answered the phone.

"The package is due to arrive in precisely one hour. Bring the money and the package with you alone to Sasayaki Corporation. There a black limosine will take you to your family. Remember, you are being watched and should you not follow orders, you will be holding two funerals within the week."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, the other person hung up.

Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I want you to go to school today."

"WHAT! NO WAY! I'm coming with you."

"NO, it's too dangerous." Using his icy tone of voice, Sesshomaru continued. "You _will _go to school. Is that clear?"

Inuyasha scowled.

"INUYASHA!"

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

At 8:50, Inuyasha left the house with his backpack and headed to school. Or so Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha hid in the bushes until he saw a car pull up into the driveway. Sesshomaru greeted the man at the door, took a large envelope and the man left minutes later. After Sesshomaru left for work. Inuyasha quickly got back inside the house, called a taxi and followed in the general direction Sesshomaru headed, hoping that Inuyasha could catch up. Fate favoured him today. Two traffic lights ahead, Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru's car.

"Driver, follow that car!"

A/N: Well there it is, sry for taking so long…hope to update whenever….


	23. Chapter 23: The Rescue Mission

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Year! D! I had so much fun! Too many parties for me! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 23: The Rescue Mission**

When Sesshomaru arrived at Sasayaki Corporation and just like the man had said, there was a black limousine waiting out infront of the building. Sesshomaru stepped outside of his car, carrying his briefcase and opened the door to the limousine and stepped inside. The interior was lavishly furnished with comfortable black leather seats, a mini-bar and rather large screen television. The privacy screen was rolled up preventing Sesshomaru from determining who the driver was. He was now in fate's hands.

Inuyasha's eyes scanned wildly outside the taxi. His mind never stopping as he kept on getting abrupt flash backs of his final fight with Kagome.

"_I swear, men are completely useless."_

The downtown buildings flashed by.

"_Are we back to this feminism thing. What is wrong with you. It's not my fault-"_

An elementary schoolyard filled with enthusiastic kids quickly passed by.

"_Because it's stupid!"_

An old man sitting on a park bench feeding pigeons flew by.

"_You're stupid!" _

Laughing friends waiting at a traffic light rushed by.

"_Get out of here! I hate you! You know that? I HATE YOU!" _

A couple sitting across from each other at a café cruised by.

"_The feeling's mutual!"_

The taxi then stopped. Inuyasha looked up. Sesshomaru had gotten out of his car and stepped into a black limousine. "Kid, pay up." The driver turned around. Inuyasha still stunned from his daydreaming couldn't get his tongue working. "Kid, I said pay up!"

"Uh, sorry, could you follow that black limousine?"

"You better have the money to do so, you're already at about fifteen bucks." The driver shook his head, really hoping that the kid behind him who he did notice was daydreaming had enough money to pay the fare.

Sesshomaru sat in the limousine, wondering why the vehicle hadn't moved yet. Suddenly, the screen rolled down slightly. A hand appeared and in that hand was a black piece of cloth. "I've been instructed to tell you to blindfold yourself." A gruff voice said. Sesshomaru stared at the black cloth before deciding to follow orders lest he risk unnecessary lives. Sesshomaru slowly tied the blindfold around his eyes. "I've also been instructed to handcuff you." The voice said again. Sesshomaru was beginning to get the feeling in his gut that things wouldn't turn out the way he had planned. The briefcase was full of fakes. Well, the cash was in bundles. The top two bills of each bundle were real but all the others underneath were counterfeit. Truth be told, Sesshomaru didn't have $500 000 available. The only way to get that money would be to borrow from the bank but he didn't have the time, especially going through the long procedures required to withdraw such a large sum of money.

Sesshomaru heard the screen lower further and a pair of cold metal cuffs click around his wrists, sealing them together. "Now then, we'll be on our way." The voice said, rolled up the screen and began driving. The route the driver took, made no sense to Sesshomaru, the vehicle turned often and it felt like he was driving around in circles. The point of course to not reveal the whereabouts of the destination. Ryoku was careful, he was not as simple-minded as Sesshomaru had first perceived. Ryoku hadn't managed to draw up any fatalies yet according to Sesshomaru's knowledge seeing as the messenger was heavily armed. However, there was no way that Ryoku would simply let him go on with his life. After this rescue mission, Sesshomaru would definitely have to make sure that everyone involved would be safe.

Inuyasha actually grabbed his seatbelt and fastened them. This black limousine was driving in circles, twisting and turning at almost every chance. "Does the driver know that we're following them?" Inuyasha questioned. "Driver, stay a couple cars behind."

-------

Kagome woke up starting the third day straight without food. Her strength weakening as the days went by. She could barely gather the strength to get up. The heavy metal doors opened. Kagome lifted up her head, Naraku.

"No smart remarks this morning? That's a good bitch." Naraku smirked and petted her head. Kagome seethed. If she had the strength, she would outright had punched his arrogant face in until it was bruised black and blue with blood all over. But at the moment, that was impossible. Even speaking was becoming difficult. She hadn't had water in two days, today being her third. She had to get out of here today or else, the chance of survival would be almost impossible. Kagome turned her head to look at Akina. She seemed to be in worse conditions. "Today, it has to be today!" Kagome thought.

Nararku grabbed Kagome's chin, his face now only mere inches away from hers. "It's the third day. Can you really survive another day without food and water my pretty bitch? Eat up!" Naraku roughly let go and shoved some rice down her throat. Kagome quickly shook her head and spit it back out into his face. Naraku slapped her across her right cheek. Wiping his face, he left slamming the door on his way out.

"Ms—Ms. Tai. Ms. Taisho." Kagome called out, her throat rough and dry. Akina opened her eyes in acknowledgement. "We have to get out today." Akina nodded. Her throat was so dry, that she doubted she could even talk. And her strength was extremely diminished. Her age, not helping one bit. Kagome turned back around and leaned her head back against the pillar for support, looking up towards the concrete ceiling. "Today, it has to be today." She thought with determination.

-------

The ride continued for at least another 15 minutes in silence. After the first couple minute, the limousine started to go in the proper direction. The path was mainly straight with few turns. The further they went, the fewer cars around there were, Sesshomaru observed, listening keenly compromising his loss of sight.

Inuyasha looked around. The limousine had started to take on a determined path, instead of driving around in circles. "Maybe, it thought that they lost us." Inuyasha thought. They were now exiting a highway. The scenery told him, they were definitely outside the city now. The road consisted of only two lanes and farms began to dot the land. "Where did they hide Kagome and Mom?" Inuyasha asked himself. He had sat in the taxi for about 20 minutes now. He was glad that he had taken an emergency credit card that his mom had given him.

-------

Kagome crawled over the Akina. Her bonds had been released in order for her to eat. She really wasn't looking well. Kagome placed the back of her hand on her forehead. Kagome's eyes opened wide. Akina was burning hot with a fever. She needed medical care as soon as possible. Kagome grew worried and contemplated asking the guards outside when an idea struck her. If she faked sick then the guards would have to do _something_. So, Kagome winked at Akina and started screaming and clutching her stomach. Kagome opened her eyes slightly to see the guard running in bewildered. Standing there, not knowing what to do, he simply ran back out, yelling for help. Kagome stood up now, still screaming and helped Akina stand up, putting her arm around her own shoulders.

-------

The limousine started to slow down, turning onto rocky gravel. Sesshomaru guessed that they had arrived, finally after almost half an hour of traveling. The limousine finally stopped and the driver got out, the door to the right of Sesshomaru opened and the driver unlocked the hand cuffs. Sesshomaru undid the blindfold and winced at the bright light after being in the darkness for so long. Still, he stepped out of the car with his briefcase in hand and took in his surroundings. He was on abandoned grounds for sure. In front of him was an old abandoned warehouse, no doubt, where Ryoku was keeping the hostages and around him other than the gravel path that led to the warehouse, the ground was covered with tall grass and weeds.

Closely behind, Inuyasha's cab started to reach the gravel pavement. "Stop, here will be fine." Inuyasha spoke. He saw that clearly the warehouse was the destination where Kagome and his mom were being held. "I can walk from here." The driver looked at the meter. "That'll be $45." Inuyasha handed over the credit card and after the transactions and farewells, Inuyasha got out of the cab and walked towards the warehouse. He thanked the extremely tall grass. Now he could at least hide himself.

Sesshomaru was greeted by Ryoku himself with Naraku standing to his left and two strong guards on both the left and right of the two Sasayakis.

"Well, well, well, Sesshomaru Taisho, how gracious of you to visit." Ryoku smirked.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked, skipping around the pleasantries.

"Getting right down to business now huh?" Ryoku chuckled. "Hand over the report and money first." He stated firmly.

Sesshomaru took a step forward. But Ryoku put a hand up. "Not too hasty now." Turning to his right, "Go retrieve it." One of the guards stepped up and took the briefcase from Sesshomaru and handed it back to Ryoku. Putting it on the ground, Ryoku carefully opened it, flipped through the report, ensuring that all the evidence was in there and then turned his attention to the cash. He took one bundle out and smelled it. "Ahh, the sweet smell of hard-earned money." He smirked, looked up at Sesshomaru who had a mask over his face, his expression never changing. Ryoku undid the band around the cash and flipped through them, feeling the texture to make sure they were indeed real. Sesshomaru still keeping a straight face. Ryoku stood up. Turning to the guard on his left. Here, take these and examine them to make sure they are real. The guard did as he was told and disappeared into the warehouse. "Now, while we're waiting, why not tell me how you managed to find out all that you did?" Ryoku asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You're just not as good at covering up evidence as you think you are. There are no permanent secrets in this world. Only ones that are temporary. All lies and secrets will eventually be revealed. The question is, how long can you keep them suppressed."

Just as Sesshomaru finished speaking, the guard came back out and whispered in Ryoku's ear. Sesshomaru assumed that they had found out that they were counterfeit and made a dash for the tall grass but not fast enough. The guard of the right grabbed his arm and before long, the guard on the left had his other arm. "Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky. Putting real ones on top and then leaving the rest to be counterfeit. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I mean after all, I did kill your father." Ryoku laughed. Sesshomaru seething at the mention of his father, the stoic, expression-less mask long-gone.

Inuyasha took this chance to make his way into the warehouse. "Sorry, Sesshomaru, I can't help you now." Naraku turned at the slight rustle of grass to his left, taking it for a small animal, he ignored it. Inuyasha managed to get behind the area of vision before dashing out for the entrance of the warehouse. Naraku heard the rustle again and turned around. Seeing what couldn't have been anyone else but Inuyasha, he quickly followed, leaving his father and guards to handle Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha ran inside and not long after heard a familiar voice. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's blood ran cold. He quickly ran to the door and opened it and quickly shut it. The voice belonged to Naraku. "He must have seen me. Crap!" Inuyasha cursed silently. He waited until he heard the footsteps fade away completely. "There must be guards in here as well, how on earth am I going to get past them?" Inuyasha opened up his backpack, "A weapon, I need a weapon…" After scavenging through his entire backpack, the best thing he could find was his math textbook. He also took out a pair of scissors, only for emergencies, he didn't plan of killing anyone. "Heavy, blunt object. I hope this is enough. Damnit, school really doesn't prepare you for the real world." Inuyasha carefully opened the door. After making sure that the coast was clear, Inuyasha walked. Seeing as his shoes were making too much noise, he quickly took them off and tossed them in the same room he left his backpack in before closing the door and began exploring the giant warehouse in search of Kagome and his mom.

-------

"Something's wrong with the hostages!" An out of breath guard panted as he reached another guard patrolling a hallway away.

"What!"

"I don't know what's wrong."

The two guards ran back to check up on Kagome and Akina only to find them gone.

"Dumbass! Why did you leave them alone!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Never mind, just look for them!" The guards then split up to look for the now missing and escaping hostages.

-------

Kagome's strength was failing, especially with the additional weight of Akina but this couldn't be helped. Kagome stopped a moment and knelt down, taking Akina's temperature again. "Shit, Ms. Taisho, you're getting hotter and hotter." Akina moaned.

Suddenly, a guard rounded the corner and spotted them. "Hey you! STOP!"

"Shit!" Kagome cursed again and got up and started running in the opposite direction, but her strength was waning. And after four heavy steps, she collapsed, breathing hard.

"Now you sneaky little bitch, you're in for it now!" The guard yelled approaching them at a fast rate with his hand held high as to smack Kagome. Shutting her eyes, Kagome embraced herself for the callous impact. But it never came. Instead, another shadow was standing above her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears streaming down her face.

A/N: Evil to end it there, yes I know but it's a long chapter.


	24. Chapter 24: Lost and Found

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: reformatted everything. Oh and check out two one shots that I wrote…funny how inspiration comes.

Only about one or two chapters left in the story.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me.

Chapter 24: Lost and Found 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sighed in relief upon seeing her. He shoved the now unconscious guard away and quickly embraced her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha repeated truly sorry to have dragged Kagome into all of this.

"This way, I heard some noise this way."

Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly turned their heads in the direction of what were obviously the guards. Inuyasha quickly helped Kagome up and then went to help his mother but then a thump behind him caught his attention. Turning around, Kagome was again on the ground. "Kagome?"

"Take your mother Inuyasha, I don't have the strength left to even stand." Kagome stated with a matter-of-fact voice. Inuyasha, now with his mother on his back hesitated but Kagome cut him off before he could say another word. "Inuyasha, she's burning up with a high fever, she needs medical attention as soon as possible. I'll be fine." Inuyasha's eyes still in turmoil, Kagome closed her eyes. "Go now before it's too late, I would never forgive you if something happened to your mother and you could have prevented it."

With a sigh, Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome, planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back for you Kagome, I promise. Stay alive till then." And with those last words, Inuyasha dashed off with his mother riding piggyback.

"There you are you stupid deceitful bitch." Kagome heard the guards call as she remembered Inuyasha's lips on her cheeks before preparing for the punishment she surely was in for.

-------

Standing outside, Sesshomaru was being continuously kicked by Ryoku and taking every one of the hits. He couldn't move even if he tried, the two guards holding him back by the arms and shoulders left no mobility.

Sesshomaru grunted one last time before his knees just crumpled and force of gravity pulled him down onto the ground. The guards let him go, as it was quite evident that he had the living crap beat out of him. Sesshomaru lay on the ground for a while, panting, breathing hard, his arm muscles aching from the restraint and his stomach feeling quite woozy from all the blows. At last, he tried to stand up, getting on all fours when a sudden strike to his back forced him down again. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, Ryoku standing above him smirking evilly with a wooden plank in hand. Sesshomaru seethed.

Then from his peripheral vision, he saw it. A very brief but he was sure of it, a silver streak. "That must be Inuyasha." Quickly formulating a plan to distract the men and somehow in the end remove the men, Sesshomaru wiped away the blood from his mouth and slowly stood up, surprised that the plank hadn't come down once again. Staggering slightly once upright, he looked Ryoku straight in the eyes and then sucker punched him right in the nose!

Ryoku reeled back, clutching his nose in evident pain and confusion. The two guards immediately leapt forward to restrain Sesshomaru but it was too late, Sesshomaru grabbed Ryoku by the neck with one arm and the other hand reached inside Ryoku's pockets and took out a pistol and promptly aimed it at Ryoku's head.

"One more step closer and not only will your boss have a broken nose but you'll be covered in grey matter."

By this time, both guards had pulled out their guns as well.

"Lower your weapons!" Sesshomaru yelled forcefully.

When nothing happened, Sesshomaru tried again, "I said to lower your weapons." This time in a more menacing voice. Still nothing happened, so Sesshomaru took action. Pointing the gun down, Sesshomaru shot right through Ryoku's shoe.

Ryoku screamed in pain! "Do it." Ryoku cried out. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his throat.

"You heard the man, put down your guns!"

Looking at each other, the two guards lowered their guns to the ground.

"Now slowly put your hands where I can see them!" Sesshomaru commanded. The men did so.

Coming from behind, after dropping off his mother under a bush to hide her, Inuyasha crept up behind the two guards, made eye contact with Sesshomaru and took a heavy rock and smashed it over both guards, effectively causing them to lose consciousness.

"Excellent timing brother." Sesshomaru commented.

"Kagome's still inside." Inuyasha said and then headed back inside the warehouse. Sesshomaru merely nodded and then turned to more serious business, the man who had murdered his father.

-------

"Bitch. You think you're so smart huh?" The guard slapped her forcefully. "You think someone's coming back to save you huh?" Slap again. "No one is coming to save you. You and I are going to have to have a little chat about that awful behaviour of yours." Slap. The guard grabbed her face and came down until his face was only millimetres away from hers. "You understand that bitch? What you need is a good lesson in MANNERS!" The guard all but spit the words into her face. Kagome grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut wishing Inuyasha would just hurry back. The guard quickly tied her hands behind her back again around the pole and tied together her legs. Thankfully though, the guard didn't put in a disgusting gag.

"You know, I really thought you would be smarter than that, to try to escape. Resistance is futile!" The guard slapped Kagome again and Kagome winced. "But you know what, you actually do have a pretty face." The guard said, grabbing her chin and pulling her closer for inspection. Kagome seethed and then bent her knees and pushed with all her might against the brute. The guard was pushed back a bit but certainly came back much angrier than before. "So that's how you want to play huh?" The guard grabbed Kagome's hair and she screamed and then shoved her head against the concrete pole like Naraku had done before. The guard then took out a knife and held it right up to her neck. "You want to try anything else smart bitch? I'll cut your throat so fast! But for punishment of what you just did…" The guard lifted the knife to her cheek and swiftly made a scratch of her cheek. Kagome flinched. Blood was now dripping down her face. "Oh, I'm sorry I made that scratch on your pretty face." The guard said with enough sugar to make it sour. "I'll remedy that up real fast and brought his face in to lick away the blood. Kagome's eyes grew in fear and not know what to know, squirming not at all helping, head-butted the guard. The guard reeled and then with a look so menacing came at her with the knife. Kagome tried to dodge as much as possible being tied but the maniac managed to rip her shirt at the shoulder and made quite a deep cut on her shoulder. The guard slapped her again, now more than once and then spat at her and then took his knife and began slashing at her arm making cuts all the way down. The pain was excruciating. Kagome was screaming, yelling, crying, anything to try to call for help and reduce the pain. Eventually, the pain began to numb and all she could remember was that she was going to die. The blood dripped down her arm, her cheeks sore and bloody and then she faded into unconsciousness.

-------

Inuyasha ran around the warehouse madly looking for Kagome. "Come on Kagome, please be okay. Please be okay." The words chanting in his head. It seemed like all the guards had disappeared or something but then again, he had managed to clobber two outside, one inside and well, that's three, how many more guards could there be to guard two hostages? Well apparently, at least three more because as they exited their office, they spotted Inuyasha and soon were on his tail.

"Hey, brat, what the hell are you doing in here?" One guard said.

"Who cares, just get him you bozo!" The second answered and they all ran taking out their guns in the meantime. Inuyasha quickly rounded a corner and dashed inside a room, any room. There really wasn't anything in an abandoned warehouse. Looking around the room, it was pretty much deserted, but there was another door, which Inuyasha ran through and to his bewilderment, it was a tool room. Inuyasha quickly located a crowbar and shaking, stood at the door awaiting the three oafs to come in.

In the room before, Inuyasha could hear the first guard again. "Hey, where did he go?"

"You ass, there's a door right there!" The second and third guard yelled. "Geez, how did you even get into this business? A nut could do a better job than you."

The tool room was almost completely pitch dark with only a stream of light coming in through cracks in the window, which was boarded.

"Come here you little scoundrel, you can't hide any-" But the man was cut off by a blunt thump over the head. The other two guards swung around in the direction of the sound but didn't see anything other than the now unconscious guard.

Inuyasha ducked as soon as the man fell. Now how was he supposed to get the other two? Reaching into his pocket, he found a pencil. "I guess this will just have to do." He thought and chucked the pencil across the room. The guards instantly turned in that direction and began madly firing. Inuyasha took this opportunity and snuck up onto the two guards and clubbed on over the head. The last guard turned around and fired madly. One shot managed to hit Inuyasha. The bullet had only singed his right arm though. While in a lot of pain, he knew that he was very lucky. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness before the men came in, giving him an advantage and finding the crowbar was extremely auspicious. Now only one man stood in his way to rescue Kagome. The guard stood in the middle of the room turning around in circles trying to find Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand was lying low under a table. The guard started to walk closer towards the table and Inuyasha's heart began to pound. "Does he know where I am?" Inuyasha thought panicking but then the guard turned again. Inuyasha sighed inwardly and then carefully stuck his crowbar out until the guard was only a few inches away from it and then Inuyasha swung the crowbar against the guard's feet effectively tripping him and then quickly, Inuyasha dashed out from under the table, stepped on the guards hand holding the gun and then with a final swing, the final guard joined his colleagues. Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief. The adrenaline now was rushing through him like crazy. The shock hadn't even registered in him yet. Right now, he needed to find Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed the gun of the first guard and leaving the crowbar behind, dashed out of the room to search the other half of the warehouse.

-------

Sesshomaru still stood outside with the pistol pointed at Ryoku and both his bodyguards lying on the ground "taking a nap".

"So Ryoku, I see that you don't always get the last word."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Oh you know exactly what I want. I want revenge for what you did to my father."

"You wouldn't kill me. That's murder and you'll be put away for a long time." Ryoku now fearing what Sesshomaru would do and trying to reason with him.

"Oh, trust me, who's to say otherwise that it wasn't self-defence. You'll be dead; none of your buffoons are here to help you. Why, the court wouldn't have any evidence that I actually killed you."

"But…." Ryoku now trembling like the coward he was.

"But, you're lucky. Because I refuse to sink down to your filthy level of slime. If I killed you, hell I wouldn't be any better than you and in my eyes, that is would make me the lowest scum ever to walk this earth."

Ryoku exhaled a breath of relief. "Oh I wouldn't be so relieved Ryoku, you'll be going away for a long time, I'll make sure of it, with all your charges, I wouldn't be surprised if they re-instated capital punishment just for you." Sesshomaru said and then clocked Ryoku over the head with the pistol. Ryoku crumpled to the ground, a motionless body now. Sesshomaru quickly retrieved his cell phone and dialed 911 for the police, requesting a few cars, and then calmly walked into the warehouse to retrieve his briefcase containing the documents and money.

-------

Inuyasha felt a feeling of hopelessness start to set in. He had looked just about everywhere and still there was no Kagome. The warehouse was entirely just too large and Kagome could have been in any room. Sighing, Inuyasha ran to the last door in the corridor. It was a large double door made of steel, pushing on it, Inuyasha opened it and his eyes spotted a sorry sight indeed. Inuyasha was immediately relieved to find Kagome, rushing over to her as fast as possible but then after closer inspection of her panicked. She had large gashes all down her left arm and legs and her head seemed to have bled at some point and there were cuts all over her cheek and lips. Inuyasha rapidly untied her bond hands and and hugged her, caressed her bloody hair. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I really am. It's all my fault that I dragged you into this mess and now look what's happened! I'm so sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha crying now as he looked down at her injuries and the pale complexion of her skin. Her entire body was cold and the amount of blood where she lay was really a sight to see. While the wounds had clotted, Kagome was still a mess.

Letting her go long enough, Inuyasha, shaking, tried to check her breathing. And to his delight, she was, fast and shallow breathing but still breathing. He quickly checked her pulse and again, it was present but very weak and rapid. Inuyasha wiped his tears and kissed Kagome on the forehead before untying her legs and picking her up and carrying her to what he hoped would be safety.

-------

Outside again, Sesshomaru had repossessed his suitcase and documents. Making sure that all three bodies were still unconscious, Sesshomaru left the suitcase and began to search in the bushes for where Inuyasha must have put his mother.

Just as Sesshomaru found Akina, two police cars drove onto the gravel pathway. Sesshomaru picked up his mother and calmly walked up to meet the officers. Seeing the multiple unconscious corps laying around, the officers quickly got out of the cars and put their hands on their guns. One took leadership and stepped up to Sesshomaru.

"And what exactly happened here?"

"Oh much too much to explain. To sum it all up, Ryoku here, Sesshomaru kicking the man killed my father 16 years ago and has recently been blackmailing my family, taking my mother and a friend hostage in exchange for a large sum of money and documents. The confrontation as you can see happened here and these other men are Ryoku's guards and my brother is still inside searching for the other hostage. As of now, all you need to know is that all these men are guilty and should be taken into custody. And right now, we need one car to take me, my mother, my brother and his friend home. This is my number, please contact me if you have any questions but right now I want to go home." Sesshomaru handed the officer his business card and then without saying another word opened the door of one of the police cars and gently placed his mother inside. Just as he was about to go into the warehouse in search of Inuyasha, Inuyasha came out, carrying a very battered up Kagome.

"Is she alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome and Mom need to go to the hospital. Mom's burning with a fever." Inuyasha replied. Seeing the police car with his mom in it, he exhaled.

"Okay, let's go." Sesshomaru said and signalled for Inuyasha to get into the car. Turning back to the officers, he said, "I trust you will treat this situaion properly. I shall see you in the morning officer." Sesshomaru got into the passenger seat and off they went with an officer driving them to the hospital.

Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and called the shrine. "Ms. Higurashi? Yes, we have your daughter, she's safe and sound. Yes, yes. We will meet you in the hospital Ms. Higurashi. No I don't think it's life threatening, we are simply being precautious. Yes. We'll see you then. Yes. Good-bye."

Sesshomaru sighed. It had certainly been a long day and well, frankly, he couldn't believe it was finally over. Things were starting to resolve in his life for once and the feeling was quite relieving.

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Inuyasha sat in the middle with his mother to the left and Kagome on the right. Inuyasha felt his mom's forehead. She really was burning up with a fever. Then he turned his attention to Kagome. Every time he looked at her, harsh emotions welled up in his chest. He was the reason that all this had happened to Kagome.

"Don't blame yourself, little brother. I am more at fault that you."

Inuyasha looked up. Sesshomaru had already turned around. Inuyasha just continued to gently brush his fingers through her hair. It was the only thing reassuring him that she was still here, safe with him.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.


	25. Chapter 25: Finding Happiness

**Friends by Night, Enemies by Day**

**Author's Note**: I'm back finally haha. I've edited EVERYTHING so hopefully everything is spelled correctly and grammatically correct. I found that somehow managed to delete all my question marks so I apologize for anyone who read those chapters without proper punctuation. **_I HAVE REDONE THIS LAST CHAPTER SINCE MANY OF YOU THOUGHT IT DIDN'T FLOW WITH THE REST OF THE STORY WHICH CAN BE BLAMED ON THE FACT THAT I STOPPED AND LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT._**

**IMPORTANT: a tiny plot change. Go back to chapter 22 and read the sixth paragraph. It's long and starts with _"Fifteen minutes later. Inuyasha joined his brother at the kitchen table"_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 25: Finding Happiness**

Upon arriving at the hospital, the entire Higurashi family had bombarded both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with a million questions about what happened and Kagome's conditions. But being the ever so calm Sesshomaru, he carefully retold the history and recent occurrence of events that had happened over the last week.

After immediate emergency treatments of both Kagome and Akina, the families were allowed to see them even though they were still both unconscious. Inuyasha sat patiently beside his mother's bed back hunched over as he read a Time magazine. He looked up at the clock that was place above the door. It was already 7 pm. He hadn't eaten since this morning and the full weight of the day was beginning to settle onto him. Just then, Sesshomaru came in with two trays and placed one in his brother's lap. "Eat." The order was short but spoke for itself. Inuyasha lifted up the fork and began to eat his rice.

Around half way through his dinner, a soft knock on the door was heard. Both brothers looked up. In the doorway stood Ms. Higurashi. "I'm sorry to disturb your dinner but Kagome has woken up and she's requested to see you Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked over at his brother who slowly nodded his head. Inuyasha placed his tray down and kissed his mother on the forehead before following Ms. Higurashi a couple doors down the hall. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be down at the cafeteria getting some food if you need me." Inuyasha nodded and silently thanked her for allowing him time alone with Kagome.

Then he quietly pushed open the door to Kagome's room. Kagome was a sight to see. She had multiple bandages covering her face and arms and an iv drip hanging off to the side. Kagome turned her head at the sound of footsteps entering her room and when she saw it was Inuyasha, she smiled and tried to sit up in her bed but ended up wincing as the wounds in her arms still stung. Inuyasha quickly rushed over to help her sit up. Kagome smiled. "Thanks." Inuyasha sat down in the chair adjacent to the bed. After a moment of silence, he opened his mouth but having trouble forming the proper sentence, closed it again and tried once again but alas Inuyasha couldn't figure out a way to word what he wanted to say correctly. Kagome simply giggled. "Don't worry about it, just say it."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and in saying that, I can't express just how sorry I really am."

Kagome reached out and touched her hand to his. "It's alright Inuyasha. Everything's fine now isn't it? We're all safe and Ryoku is safely behind bars."

Inuyasha looked up at the touch and gazed into her mesmerizing chocolate eyes. "But you were needlessly dragged into this whole situation and-"

Kagome squeezed his hand and made a calming shh-ing sound. "It's all in the past now Inuyasha. The more you think about it, the more it'll eat away at you. I'm not mad at you so you shouldn't be either."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." Kagome replied. Inuyasha leaned over and carefully gave Kagome a hug. "I'm sorry about the fight we had before any of this happened. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Neither did I." Kagome replied and once again squeezed Inuyasha's hand reassuringly. "I think we both said a lot of things we didn't mean in the heat of the moment." Kagome then took this time to yawn.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Go to sleep, I'm sure you're still tired and you need to rest in order to recover."

"I'm fine, really."

"No, I insist. And you are tired as proven by your yawn. Unless you're finding me to be very boring."

Kagome laughed for the first time in days. "Well I know I'm not tired so then it must be the latter!"

"Is that true? Well then I'll be leaving you your royal highness. I wouldn't want to bore you to death. A man knows when he's clearly not wanted." Inuyasha stood up to leave but Kagome refused to let go of his hand. "Woman, I can't leave if you've attached your limb onto me!"

Kagome laughed again. "I'm kidding Inuyasha. Please don't leave." And gave her best pouty puppy dog face.

Inuyasha smiled and sat back down. "Damn right you don't want me to leave." He puffed out his chest in pride.

Kagome smiled and took this time to smack his chest with her other hand. "Stop being so egotistical and macho!"

Inuyasha chuckled again glad that things were back to normal. "I'll be sitting right here, I promise. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll watch over you. Now sleep." Inuyasha said firmly and helped Kagome lie down once again.

"You promise you won't leave until I fall asleep?"

"I promise." Inuyasha replied and kissed her on the forehead. "Now close your eyes." Kagome reluctantly closed her eyes but still kept her hand firmly in Inuyasha's grip. Once Kagome's breathing pattern had evened out, Inuyasha lightly brushed a few stray strands of hair from her forehead and kissed her again before slowly slipping his hand from her grip and leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Creeping back into his mother's room, he discovered that his mother had been awake and Sesshomaru had comforted her before telling her to sleep through the night as well. That night, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went home to sleep for the night after a very exhausting day.

-------

The next morning, Kagome awoke to find a small vase of flowers on her bed table with a small note beside the vase. Kagome smiled when she saw the handwriting was definitely Inuyasha's.

_Hey Kagome, hope you like the flowers. They cost me a fortune for such a small bundle. Note to self, never buy flowers in flowershops located near hospitals…they rip you off. Anyways, I'm back at school since Sesshomaru wouldn't let me have a day to rest. But I'll come by afterschool to visit. Get lot's of sleep and if you're a good girl, I'll bring a treat for you. _

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha had essentially written about nothing other than that he would come visit her afterschool. It was so like Inuyasha. "Speaking of which," Kagome thought. "I should really check on Ms. Taisho." Just then Ms. Higurashi walked in as Kagome attempted to get out of bed.

"Oh honey, where are you going?"

"I want to visit Ms. Taisho."

"Alright, do you want to eat something first and then I'll help you out of your bed."

"Hmm, alright."

"I brought you some _real_ food." Ms. Higurashi opened a steaming container of noodles with dumplings.

"Thanks a lot Mom! Were you here all night?" Kagome asked, looking at the ruffled blanket loosely hanging on the chair beside her bed.

Ms. Higurashi nodded her head and smoothed out her daughter's hair. "I couldn't leave my favourite daughter here in the hospital alone."

"Only daughter." Kagome corrected and giggled then picked up the chopsticks and proceeded to devour her breakfast.

"I'm going to see if Sesshomaru or Ms. Taisho would like to eat something. I'll be right back." Ms. Higurashi said and disappeared with two more containers in hand.

After breakfast, Kagome with the help of her mom hopped out of bed and carrying the iv with her, entered Akina's room.

"Oh hello Kagome dear."

"Hi Ms. Taisho. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. And you? You look horrible."

Kagome laughed. "Now I know where Inuyasha gets that bluntness from. I'm fine despite how I look."

"The doctors say that you two will probably be discharged tonight if all goes well today." Ms. Higurashi pitched in.

-------

Later that afternoon, Kagome was sitting in her bed reading a book when she heard some familiar voices down the hall.

"Which room?" Sango asked.

"We're almost there Sango, chill." Inuyasha replied a bit annoyed.

"Inuyasha's right Sango dearest, there's no need to get anxious." Miroku pitched in and then of course had to add a little rub which earned him a fierce slap that had nurses turning their heads.

Inuyasha sighed and opened the door to Kagome's room. Kagome smiled and put her book down just in time as Sango ran over and squeezed the living day lights out of her best friend.

"Oh my goodness Kagome, I'm so glad you're alright. You were missing for so long and then Inuyasha didn't come to school either and then there was the news report last night from which I found out everything no thanks to a certain friend cough Inuyasha cough. But you're fine right? Nothing hurts that bad? And Naraku didn't pull anything funny did he? Because I'll take his head and smash it and then-"

Kagome started to wheeze at the shear force and length that Sango was hugging her from. It wasn't until Inuyasha pried Sango off of her that she stopped talking and her face turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm fine Sango. I'm sorry to have worried you." Just then Kagome noticed Miroku peeking from behind Inuyasha's back. "Miroku!" Kagome laughed and reached out for a hug but Inuyasha yanked Miroku back before he could get too close.

"Don't try anything funny." Inuyasha growled and then let go of his best friend.

"You have such little faith in me Inuyasha." Miroku replied and innocently hugged Kagome.

"So, tell me, what's been going on at school?" Kagome asked anxious to catch up and return to her normal life.

Sango and Miroku took this time to blush and then both meekly replied. "Nothing much, you know the normal boring things that happen at school."

Inuyasha sighed and smacked both over the head. "They're going out." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped in delight and laughed. "I knew it would happen! Okay, I need details, what happened, when did it happen?"

Sango and Miroku groaned in embarassment while Inuyasha could barely manage to keep his grin from breaking out.

The rest of the afternoon passed quite nicely with laughter, embarassment and a lot of hugs. Finally, the three had to leave when the nurse kicked them out after giving them a lecture on the miracles sleep and rest could do for one's health. Kagome sighed. She would be discharged in the morning and her life could finally return back to the way it was before. Calm.

-------

A week later and Kagome was back to all her normal routines. Which also meant, tutoring with Inuyasha. Not so much a burden anymore, it was actually quite fun.

"Okay so the limiting reactant is the one who runs out first. And because there is no more, the reaction must stop."

"Yup, you've got it."

Kagome squealed and hugged Inuyasha. Something Inuyasha had not expected. Afterall, they had been studying for her exam and trying to catch her up for the past hour and a half so both were very tired. "Thanks Inuyasha! You've been a great help." Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad I finally got something into that hollow head of yours." He laughed.

"Hey!" Kagome released him and them promptly threw a pillow at him.

"So this is the thanks I get?" Inuyasha laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey, you started it by insulting me." Kagome pouted and grabbed the last pillow.

"Insult? I was merely telling the truth." Inuyasha couldn't another pillow and lunged at Kagome. He picked her up with ease and plopped her in his lap before mercilessly tickling her.

Kagome screamed in laughter. The pillow in her hand forgotten as she tried to block Inuyasha's arms with her own.

"Stop stop Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha stopped and chuckled at her before wrapping his arms around the girl in his lap.

"That was uncalled for." Kagome pouted and beat her fist into his chest. Inuyasha merely gave another chuckle.

Inuyasha rested his head on top of Kagome's and the two sat there in a comfortable silence simply enjoying one another's company when Kagome turned around and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome looked up. "Inuyasha, can I ask you a question that's been bothering me?"

"Sure Kagome, anything."

"How do you feel about me?"

Inuyasha smirked infamously and lowered his lips to hers and before they touched, he replied, "Like this." And kissed her.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kagome smiled. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

**A/N: The end. I kept the ending to same cuz I liked it and then added more fluff to the beginning. **


End file.
